Rise
by GignZ
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,seorang anak laki-laki yang hidup sebatang kara karena masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan,yang menjadikan anak tersebut menjadi pemuda yang sangat pendiam,dan dianggap aneh oleh murid-murid Konoha Senior High School. Namun,ia tidak memperdulikan semua itu.Tujuannya hanya satu,yaitu mengungkap kebenaran. Warning:Ancur,gak jelas,author newbie. Mohon kritik dan saran
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair:?**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

CHAPTER 1

Malam,saat-saat yang kadang selalu membawa ketenangan bagi orang lain,dan dimana orang bisa meninggalkan kenyataan,walaupun hanya sementara.

Namun,ketenangan malam itu hilang seketika,disaat ada sebuah suara tangisan dari seorang bocah yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun.

"Hiks..Tou-chan...Kaa-san...Hiks..".ucap bocah tersebut dengan suara lirih,karena melihat kondisi kedua orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah dan dalam keadaan sekarat di tengah jalanan yang berusaha mencari pertolongan,namun sia-sia karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang melewati jalan tersebut di tengah malam,yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menangis.

Di jalan tersebut hanya ada 5 orang,2 orang dewasa bersenjata yang telah tewas karena tembakan di kepalanya,dan 3 orang lainnya yaitu Ayah,Ibu,dan bocah tersebut.

"Na-r-ru-to".Seketika bocah itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara,yang ternyata adalah suara dari ayahnya.

"Tou-chan...hiks..a-aku t-takut..hiks".ucap bocah tersebut yang bernama Naruto sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"N-na-ru".Naruto segera menoleh ke arah suara itu,ia sangat mengenali suara ,itu adalah suara dari ibu Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba,Naruto pun juga memeluk ibunya yang sedang berusaha untuk memeluknya.

Naruto memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran keluar dari matanya.

Suasana malam saat itu sungguh sangat mengharukan dan menyedihkan bagi Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jalan hidupnya harus menjadi seperti ini. Naruto terus memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat,tanpa disadari tangan ibunya berusaha untuk memegang kedua pipi Naruto. dan menghapus air matanya.

"Naruto..kau tidak boleh terus menangis,Kaa-san akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu menangis".ucap Ibu Naruto sembari memeluknya.

"Kau...harus berjanji pada..Kaa-san untuk tidak m-menangis l-lagi..ugh-huk",kata ibu Naruto bersusah payah untuk bicara,karena luka tembakan yang cukup parah di bagian perutnya.

"I-ibumu benar N-naruto..kau harus berhenti menangis. Kau harus menjadi laki-laki yang tidak cengeng,agar kau tidak membuat kami i-ikut ber-sedih karena tangisanmu."ucap Ayah Naruto.

"N-naruto...kau adalah anak Kaa-san yang sangat istimewa, karena itulah kau harus menjadi orang y-yang kuat dalam me-nghadapi segala cobaan.K-kami tau,cobaan ini terlalu b-berat bagimu,Naruto.M-maafkan kami,karena kami bukanlah o-rang tua yang b-baik...hiks".Ucap Ibu Naruto sambil menangis.

"Naruto,Tou-chan i-ingin kau juga menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dalam menjalani hidup. T-terkadang kau berada di posisi p-paling b-bawah,tetapi k-kau ti-dak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan posisi yang paling atas. Jika k-kau telah men-dapatkan posisi yang p-paling atas,ka-kau juga tidak b-boleh tinggi hati. Tou-chan ingin kau menjadi laki-laki yang selalu rendah hati,t-tidak menghianati temanmu,se-selalu menghargai satu sama lain,dan selalu me-nepati janjimu",kata Ayah Naruto.

"Naru-to,Kaa-san juga ingin memberikan n-nasihat kepadamu.K-kau juga tidak boleh egois dalam mengambil kep-utusan,lindungilah orang-orang yang b-berharga bagimu,jadilah seorang pemuda yang baik hati,serta suka menolong. Kau mengerti N-naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Anak baik".Ucap Ibu Naruto sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba,terdengar suara mobil yang sedang datang kearah keluarga tersebut.

Naruto juga mendengar suara mobil tersebut,dan ia mengira bahwa itu adalah ambulan,namun anehnya, ia tidak mendengar suara sirene mobil ambulan.

"N-Naruto...ce-cepat lari..".ucap Ayahnya dan Ibunya bersamaan.

"T-tidak..aku ti-tidak akan meninggalkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-san".Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"N-naruto,a-apa kau tidak me-ngingat k-ata-kata Tou-chan dan Kaa-san?Kau harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan harus kuat dalam menjalani cobaan dan pintar dalam mencari jalan keluarnya."Ucap Ibunya.

"Naruto,saat ini k-kau sedang berada di posisi yang paling bawah,dan Tou-chan ingin kau tidak mudah menyerah jika kau selalu gagal. Kau harus terus berusaha untuk bangkit,tidak masalah berapa banyak rintangan yang menjatuhkanmu. K-kau harus menghadapi cobaan yang kau alami saat ini,karena cobaan inilah yang akan menjadikanmu sosok yang kuat. Tou-chan tau,bahwa saat ini kau masih terlalu muda untuk ini,tapi ini demi kebaikanmu N-naruto."Ucap Ayahnya

"Naruto,kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan kami,karena itu k-kau harus terus berjuang demi hidupmu,dan menemukan kebahagiaanmu,karena itulah Narut-to,kau harus lari dan terus melanjutkan kelangsungan hidupmu. Maafkan kami karena kami ti-dak bisa menemanimu ,cepat lari."Ucap Ibunya

Naruto pun segera memeluk kedua orang tuanya sambil menahan air mata.

"Bangkitlah menjadi orang yang baik dan kuat Naruto."Bisik kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Kami mencintaimu".

Naruto kemudian terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari sekuat tenaganya,ia berlari dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan,karena ia tidak tahu harus lari kemana,akhirnya ia berlari ke arah hutan yang letaknya berada di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak peduli apakah hutan tersebut terdapat hewan buas atau tidak,ia hanya menuruti kata-kata orang tuanya,lari.

 **DI TEMPAT ORANG TUA NARUTO**

Orang tua Naruto sangat terpukul saat melihat kepergian Naruto. Lebih tepatnya,saat ini mereka terpukul bukan karena melihat kepergian Naruto,melainkan karena jalan hidup dan cobaan yang Naruto hadapi saat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian,sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Dapat mereka lihat seseorang keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah pistol,mereka tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Khu...khuu...khuu..Tidak kusangka kalian dapat bertahan dari luka tembakan yang lumayan parah itu,Minato dan Kushina. Aku cukup terkejut karena kalian berhasil membunuh kedua bodyguard kepercayaanku,huhh sulit untuk dipercaya,tapi aku beruntung karena penyelidikan kalian berakhir disini."Ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Minato dan Kushina tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Mereka tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir bagi mereka ,mereka tidak memperdulikan kondisi mereka,yang mereka pedulikan hanya kondisi Naruto. Mereka senang karena anak semata wayang mereka dapat melarikan diri tepat pada waktunya.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak memiliki kata-kata terakhir",kata sosok tersebut sambil mengeluarkan 2 pistol dari sakunya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Minato,Kushina,hehehe".

 **DOR!**

 **Naruto Place**

Naruto masih berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kemudian berhenti karena mendengar suara tembakan.

Naruto tahu suara tembakan itu berasal,dan saat itu juga ia mulai ingin menangis,namun ia tetap berusaha untuk kuat dengan menahan air matanya. Namun,Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak berdaya dan air matanya tetap mengalir dengan deras.

Tanpa disadari,kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang,dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan di tengah hutan, tidak peduli jika ia harus mati dimakan hewan buas. Di dalam pikirannya,bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya,jika kebahagiaannya hanya ada pada kedua orang tuanya.

Tanpa ia sadari,ada seseorang datang ke arahnya,dan menggendongnya. Ia dibawa orang tersebut entah kemana. Naruto pikir,ini adalah akhir dari segalanya,tapi,ini merupakan awal bagi semua ceritanya.

 **8 YEARS LATER**

8 tahun lamanya telah dilewati oleh Uzumaki Naruto,sekarang ia telah menjadi remaja 16 tahun dengan ciri-ciri 3 kumis kucing di kedua pipinya,rambut pirang,dan juga mata secerah langit yang biru.

Saat ini,ia hidup sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen. Oh ya,jangan lupakan seseorang yang telah menolongnya di tengah hutan 8 tahun yang lalu, Iruka. Ia membawa Naruto ke tempatnya, Konoha , ia sangat ketakutan karena terbangun di rumah orang asing,namun akhirnya Iruka dapat menenagkannya, pada saat itu Iruka sedang mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman jamur untuk obat-obatan di tengah hutan,dan mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto.

Iruka kemudian bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa berakhir pingsan di tengah hutan,akhirnya,Naruto pun menceritakan semua kejadian itu.

Iruka yang mendengar cerita Naruto pun turut prihatin,sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengasuh Naruto layaknya seorang adik.

Naruto juga menganggap Iruka sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat baik,karena Iruka mau mengasuh dan mendidik Naruto,bahkan mendaftarkan Naruto sekolah untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu,akhirnya Naruto merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri,dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang tidak cukup mewah,tetapi nyaman untuk ia tempati dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja dan tinggal sendiri karena tidak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan Iruka,tapi,Iruka selalu bersenang hati untuk membantu Naruto dalam urusan biaya apapun,termasuk biaya sekolahnya.

Saat ini,Naruto merupakan murid kelas 11 di Konoha Senior High School.

Saat ia masih di kelas 10,Naruto sangat terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat pendiam dan jarang sekali untuk berbicara.

Bukannya tidak mau berbicara,hanya saja orang-orang di sekolahnya tidak ada yang mau memperhatikannya atau mengajaknya untuk mengobrol.

Jangankan mengobrol,satu orang pun tidak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengannya,karena mereka beranggapan bahwa Naruto adalah orang asing dari luar Konoha,dan lebih banyak lagi orang beranggapan bahwa ia adalah anak buangan,sehingga murid-murid enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Walaupun dijauhi murid-murid tersebut,Naruto tetap menjalani pendidikannya dengan baik,dan juga merupakan siswa yang termasuk rajin,walaupun tidak terlalu pintar,ia selalu berada di urutan 8-10 di kelasnya.

Naruto saat ini sedang bekerja di kedai ramen Ichiraku Ramen milik Teuchi. Teuchi juga salah satu orang yang sangat menyayangi Naruto selain Iruka,dan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Hei,Naruto sekarang kau pulanglah".Ujar Teuchi

"Eh?,Tapi Paman,ini baru jam 3 sore,biasanya aku bekerja sampai jam 6 sore,kenapa Paman menyuruhku pulang lebih awal?",kata Naruto yang sedikit bingung.

"Kau butuh istirahat untuk besok Naruto. Paman tau besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah di kelas 11. Maka dari itu kau harus mempersiapkan barang-barangmu untuk sekolah besok hari."

"Tapi,Paman,pekerjaanku belum selesai,sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku ini,kemudian aku akan pulang."Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan,Paman akan membereskan piring-piring itu nanti,sekarang kau pulanglah,kau butuh istirahat yang cukup Naruto."Ucap Teuchi.

"Baiklah Paman,kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Paman, _Arigatou_."ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya sama-sama Naruto.",kata Teuchi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan kedai ramennya.

Sesampainya Naruto di apartemennya,ia pun menyiapkan buku-bukunya untuk sekolah besok.

Setelah menyiapkan barang-barangnya,ia pun beristirahat di atas kasur,mencoba untuk tidur.

Dalam pikirannya,Naruto tidak berharap banyak untuk hari pertamanya sekolah besok,ia hanya berharap murid-murid tidak mengganggunya. Akhirnya,mata Naruto pun perlahan menutup dan akhirnya tidur untuk menuju alam mimpinya yang indah.

Semoga saja.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER Sebelumnya

" _Bangkitlah menjadi orang yang baik dan kuat Naruto." Bisik kedua orang tua Naruto._

" _Kami mencintaimu"._

 _ **8 YEARS LATER**_

 _Saat ini, ia hidup sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen. Oh ya,jangan lupakan seseorang yang telah menolongnya di tengah hutan 8 tahun yang lalu, Iruka. Ia membawa Naruto ke tempatnya, Konoha. Awalnya, ia sangat ketakutan karena terbangun di rumah orang asing, namun akhirnya Iruka dapat menenangkannya. Beruntung, pada saat itu Iruka sedang mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman jamur untuk obat-obatan di tengah hutan, dan mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto._

 _Iruka yang mendengar cerita Naruto pun turut prihatin, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengasuh Naruto layaknya seorang adik._

 _Dalam pikirannya,Naruto tidak berharap banyak untuk hari pertamanya sekolah besok,ia hanya berharap murid-murid tidak mengganggunya. Akhirnya, mata Naruto pun perlahan menutup dan akhirnya tidur untuk menuju alam mimpinya yang indah._

 _Semoga saja._

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

' _Rise'_ (batin)

"Naruto". Naruto seketika menoleh ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya saat dia melihat seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!". Ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Berhentilah berlari Naruto". Ucap Kushina

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dari larinya dengan ekspresi kebingungan menatap ibunya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?". Tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Naruto anakku, kau sudah tumbuh besar dengan cepat, maafkan kami karena kami tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar Kushina dengan suara sedih.

"Naruto, sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk berhenti berlari. Jadilah laki-laki yang kuat Naruto, berhentilah menangis, dan temukanlah kebahagiaanmu. Kami yakin kau pasti bisa menemukannya." Ucap Minato dengan wajah tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kushina.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, terima kasih atas segalanya, aku berjanji aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri,walaupun kedengarannya hampir tidak mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Seandainya, waktu itu aku sudah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Pasti saat ini kalian masih berada di sampingku sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naruto. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah kami, karena kami tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik bagimu. Tapi, walaupun begitu, kami akan tetap selalu berada di sampingmu, Naruto." Ucap Kushina.

"Hehe.. Terima kasih Tou-chan, Kaa-san". Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar bahagia.

"Kami mencintaimu". Ujar Minato dan Kushina.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai kali-..". Kata-kata Naruto terhenti karena dia terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

Wujud Minato dan Kushina yang semula berpakaian rapi dan tidak ada luka sedikitpun, berubah dalam sekejap. Minato dan Kushina sedang berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan luka tembakan yang parah di bagian perutnya dengan darah yang mengalir keluar. Wajah mereka sangat pucat pasi, tidak ada ekspresi di wajah mereka. Mereka hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"T-t-Tou-chan?!... K-Kaa-san?!". Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar karena dia sangat terkejut dengan kondisi orang tuanya yang semula sehat tanpa luka sedikitpun, menjadi seperti seorang mayat hidup.

"Ka-K-Kami men-c-cinta-imu, Naruto". Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tetapi memiliki kesan menyeramkan.

"To-T-Tou-chan... K-Kaa-s-san...". Naruto masih terpaku di hadapan orang tuanya saat ini dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Tidak.. I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

"N-Naru-to".

"Hentikan". Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, sambil berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kami men-c-cintai-mu, Narut..".

" **HENTIIKAANNN!".** Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan rasa amarah yang terpendam di dalam dirinya.

" **HENTIKAN!".** Tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung terduduk di ranjang dengan keringat yang bercucuran keluar dari wajahnya.

"Hahh... Hahh...". Naruto bernafas dengan sangat cepat, seakan-akan seperti orang asma.

"Hahh... Ternyata hanya mimpi... Huah...". Naruto yang mengetahui dirinya sedang bermimpi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sebaiknya lain kali aku harus minum susu sebelum tidur agar tidurku lebih nyenyak, huhh... aku sangat lelah selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang tidak mengenakkan." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah air.

Setelah mengambil sebuah air, Naruto langsung menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofanya. Walaupun ukuran sofanya tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya cukup untuk diduduki oleh 2 orang.

Bentuk apartemen Naruto tidak cukup besar, hanya terdapat ruang tamu atau ruang depan dengan bentuk persegi. Di sebelah kiri adalah dapur, dan kamar mandi. Sedangkan kamar Naruto berada di sebelah kanan, terletak di sebelah ruangan gudang.

Walaupun tidak seberapa, Naruto tetap nyaman tinggal di sana. Yang terpenting adalah dia memiliki tempat untuk tinggal, tanpa merepotkan Iruka.

Setelah selesai minum, Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di dapur. Dan dia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

' _Ternyata sudah pukul 4'_. Batin Naruto

' _Kelihatannya waktunya cukup bagiku untuk sedikit berlatih'_. Naruto kemudian langsung menuju ke ruang gudang miliknya untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Sebenarnya, ruangan gudang itu bukan sepenuhnya gudang, hanya beberapa barang Naruto yang ditaruh disana. Karena hanya beberapa barang Naruto yang ditaruh digudang, maka masih terdapat tempat yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk berlatih.

Dan kegiatan rutin yang selalu Naruto lakukan adalah latihan fisik dan melatih gerakan bela dirinya. Sejak kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, Naruto selalu giat dalam melatih fisiknya. Dulu, pada saat dia terbangun di rumah Iruka, Naruto sempat ketakutan karena kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, dan selalu menimbulkan rasa sakit jika dia berusaha menggerakkannya, dan sempat berpikir dia lumpuh selamanya. Padahal itu adalah efek pegal yang disebabkan karena Naruto berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh sampai ke tengah hutan, dan juga dia tidak terbiasa berlari.

Semenjak itulah, Naruto selalu giat dalam melatih fisiknya, dan belajar gerakan bela diri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun gerakan bela dirinya belum dikenali jenisnya, tapi Naruto sangat menguasainya. Jadi, dapat dibilang dia sudah ahli.

 **SKIP TIME**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua barang yang diperlukannya untuk sekolah, dan sudah memakai seragam Konoha Senior High School.

Setelah memakai sepatunya, Naruto segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

' _Saatnya menjalani hari-hari biasa'_. Batin Naruto.

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto melihat banyak juga murid-murid yang sedang bergegas menuju sekolah. Ada juga yang berjalan kaki, memakai sepeda, mengendarai motor, dan juga ada yang diantar oleh supirnya.

Naruto hanya melihat murid-murid tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan mereka semua memasang wajah semangat, gembira, bahagia dan juga senyuman yang lebar.

' _Bagaimana mereka bisa memasang ekspresi itu'_. Batin Naruto.

' _Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka'_. Naruto selalu memikirkan pertanyaan itu di dalam pikirannya, dan tanpa disadari, dirinya sudah dekat dengan gerbang Konoha Senior High School.

Naruto segera memasukki gerbang sekolah tersebut, dan dapat dilihat sangat banyak murid yang berdesakan untuk masuk ke sekolah.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, dan dia selalu menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun. Naruto selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika banyak murid yang memperhatikannya. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat letak kelasnya. Sesampainya di papan pengumuman, banyak sekali teriakan dari para murid, terutama murid perempuan.

"Kyaa~ Aku tidak percaya kalau aku sekelas lagi denganmu hahaha".

"Hahahaha, kita ini bagaikan kakak beradik yang tidak terpisahkan".

"Heyy, ternyata kau masuk di kelasku juga ya".

"Akhirnyaa, kita berada di kelas yang sama".

Berbagai macam teriakan seakan-akan menguasai sekolah tersebut, namun Naruto terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan suasana yang sangat tidak teratur ini.

Naruto mulai mencari namanya di papan pengumuman itu.

' _Dimana kelasku'_. Batin Naruto sambil mencari namanya.

' _11.5 tidak ada, 11.4 dan 11.3 tidak ada'._

' _Ah, ada'_. Batin Naruto saat ia mengetahui letak kelasnya. Nama Naruto terdapat di daftar kelas 11.1.

Naruto mulai pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman tersebut, dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, yaitu di 11.1. Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, Naruto selalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan. Itulah kebiasaan Naruto dari dulu. Karena itulah orang selalu berpandangan negatif pada dirinya karena sifatnya yang sangat pendiam, dan seperti orang yang anti sosial, tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat kelasnya. Namun, ia menaikkan alis karena tepat di depan kelasnya banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkumpul dan berusaha untuk melihat kedalam kelas.

"Hei apakah dia Haruno Sakura yang kau bicarakan? Dia sangat cantik".

"Kyaa~~ itu Sasuke-kunn, dia sangat tampann~".

"Yamanaka Ino tidak berubah dari dulu, tetap saja cantik dan tubuhnya selalu saja ideal seperti seorang model".

"Ya ampun, Hyuuga Hinata sangat cantik dan juga menggemaskan. Dia bagaikan gadis idamanku".

Berbagai macam bisikan dan teriakan dari siswi perempuan maupun laki-laki terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Setelah mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan, Naruto tampak tidak terkejut dan hanya memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja. Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka ber-4 adalah orang yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini, dan diidolakan banyak murid.

Pertama, Haruno Sakura. Berasal dari keluarga Haruno, yang merupakan keluarga yang terkenal akan bakat di bidang kedokteran. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura, merupakan pendiri sekaligus kepala Rumah Sakit Pusat di Konoha. Orang tua Sakura merupakan orang yang sangat hebat, mereka merupakan penemu obat _Human Immunodeficiency Virus_ atau sering juga disebut dengan HIV. Sakura dapat terkenal bukan hanya karena orang tuanya, tetapi juga karena kecerdasannya dan rupanya yang sangat cantik, sehingga kebanyakan orang yang mengidolakannya adalah siswa laki-laki.

Kedua, Yamanaka Ino. Berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka, yang memegang perusahaan obat-obatan terbesar di Jepang dan juga pemilik dari berbagai macam bunga yang langka di dunia. Ino adalah gadis dengan wajah yang cantik, dan juga tubuh yang ideal, sehingga banyak di idolakan oleh siswa laki-laki.

Ketiga, Hyuuga Hinata. Berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang mengatur sistem pertahanan di kota Konoha yang sedang berkembang saat ini. Rata-rata anggota keluarga Hyuuga adalah orang yang genius, dan dapat diandalkan.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling di idolakan oleh para siswi perempuan, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Namun, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak pernah memperdulikan siapapun, sehingga sering disebut sebagai _Ice Prince_. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terkenal akan keahliannya dalam memecahkan berbagai macam kasus. Sehingga kebanyakan anggota Uchiha adalah seorang polisi atau seorang detektif.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu kerumunan itu pergi, Naruto akhirnya dapat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas dan mencari tempat duduknya. Setelah melihat sekeliling, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kosong, berada di bagian belakang, lebih tepatnya berada di ujung sebelah kanan dari meja guru, tepat berada di belakang tempat duduk 2 orang terkenal, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto menghampiri tempat duduknya dengan kepala menunduk kebawah, dan akhirnya menaruh tasnya dan dia segera duduk. Naruto melihat kedua sahabat di depannya mengobrol dengan asyiknya, sedangkan dirinya harus kembali seperti dulu. Sendiri, tanpa ada teman yang dapat diajak untuk mengobrol.

 **KRINGGG**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan semua murid yang ada segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Semua murid mendapatkan teman sebangku, hanya Naruto yang harus duduk sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Lagi.

' _Sepertinya aku memang harus menghadapi tahun yang sama seperti tahun kemarin'._ Batin Naruto.

Saat semua murid telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, akhirnya guru pembimbing mereka pun masuk ke kelas. Guru itu dikenal dengan nama Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi semua". Kakashi menyapa semua murid yang ada saat dia sudah duduk di meja gurunya.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei". Semua murid menyapa sapaan dari guru Kakashi, begitu juga dengan Naruto, walaupun dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

"Kelihatannya kalian semua sudah mengenalku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Dan jika kalian belum mengenal teman-teman baru kalian, kalian bisa saling memperkenalkan diri di waktu istirahat jika kalian mau. Kalian sudah masuk kategori dewasa, jadi biasakanlah bersosialisasi." Jelas Kakashi kepada para muridnya.

"Baik Sensei." Jawab semua murid.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KRIIINNG**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, dan banyak murid yang keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke kantin, dan ada juga murid yang memperkenalkan dirinya satu sama lain. Kebanyakan yang memperkenal diri adalah para murid perempuan, dan mereka hanya memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sangat antusias memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Hei Ino Pig, ayo kita perkenalkan diri kita pada Sasuke-kun. Kita tidak boleh kalah dari para perempuan itu." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ayolah Forehead, apa kau tidak lelah mengejar Sasuke dari dulu? Kau seharusnya dari dulu sudah tahu sifatnya seperti apa. Dia itu sangat dingin, sombong, dan sikapnya seperti tidak mau memperdulikan siapapun. Kurasa kau akan terlihat seperti orang gila baginya yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya". Ujar Ino.

"Terserah kau saja Ino Pig, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

"Kau ini selalu saja berisik Forehead. Apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit saja untuk tidak berisik seperti Sara dan Hinata? Kau lihat mereka berdua, mereka sangat tenang dan pendiam, tidak seperti para penggemar Sasuke yang sangat berisik, termasuk dirimu." Jelas Ino.

Naruto yang melihat percakapan mereka berdua dihadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Dasar perempuan. Aku heran kenapa mereka berdua hobi sekali bergosip.'_. Batin Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan dirinya mulai lapar pun mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli 1 cup ramen.

Sasuke yang daritadi dikerumuni oleh para siswi perempuan pun mulai kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju kantin untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Walaupun kelihatannya mustahil, apa salahnya mencoba?

"Hey Ino Pig minggir, aku ingin mengikuti Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mau dia lepas dari pandanganku." Ujar Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke dan berusaha untuk mengikutinya.

"Semoga berhasil atas usahamu yang sia-sia Forehead." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum licik kearah Sakura.

Sakura berlari ke lantai 1 untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke setelah dia keluar dari kelasnya.

"Itu dia!". Ucap Sakura dengan nada senang karena menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Sakura segera berlari melewati keramaian yang ada di kantin tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf pada murid yang sudah ditabraknya. Dia selalu bertindak seenaknya jika menyangkut Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Bibi." Ucap Naruto sambil membayarkan uangnya setelah ia membeli cup ramen.

Saat Naruto sedang memegang cup ramennya, tiba-tiba bahu kanannya ditabrak dengan cukup kuat, sehingga cup ramen Naruto pun jatuh di lantai dengan isinya yang berhamburan keluar. Hilang sudah niat Naruto untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar.

Orang yang telah menabrak Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh dan lengan baju sebelah kirinya juga basah karena terkena tumpahan kuah cup ramen milik Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Haruno-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau Anda sedang lewat tadi." Naruto segera meminta maaf pada Sakura dengan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah ia membungkukkan badannya, ia pun segera mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang terjatuh pun mulai berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

 **PLAK**

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"DASAR SIALAN! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT SERAGAMKU BASAH!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang kuat, sehingga semua tatapan di kantin itu pun tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Haruno-san, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja". Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tisu lagi di dalam sakunya.

"Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun! Kau seharusnya membungkukkan badan jika kau meminta maaf pada seseorang, terutama kepada orang yang derajatnya berada di atasmu. Apakah orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?" Omel Sakura kepada Naruto yang hanya diam menerima semua perkataan Sakura.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Haruno-san, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kali ini Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda bisa memukulku atau menamparku jika Anda ingin menghukumku." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmph. Sayangnya, kau tidak memiliki kehormatan untuk menerima hukumanku." Jawab Sakura sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Dasar **anak buangan** ". Ucap Sakura dengan menekankan kata-kata tersebut, dan langsung meninggalkan kantin itu. Saat ini amarah Sakura menguasai dirinya, sehingga dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih bahwa kata-kata yang dia lontarkan sudah keterlaluan.

Naruto akhirnya tidak membungkukkan badannya lagi setelah Sakura meninggalkan kantin. Banyak sekali murid yang menatapnya karena keributan yang sempat terjadi.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya".

"Bukankah dia si anak aneh itu?".

"Kupikir dia sudah pindah ke sekolah lain, tapi nyatanya dia masih betah disini."

Berbagai macam bisikan keluar dari mulut setiap murid yang melihat keributan itu. Naruto hanya diam di tempat tanpa menanggapi bisikan orang-orang itu, dia hanya menerima setiap kata kata itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan murid-murid itu dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah, dan menuju kelasnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KRIINGG**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, dan murid di kelas 11.1 akhirnya membereskan barang-barang mereka dan akhirnya pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Naruto juga membereskan buku-bukunya dan kemudian keluar dari kelasnya. Sejak keributan di kantin tadi, Sakura tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun kepada Ino di dalam kelas. Mungkin karena Naruto duduk tepat dibelakangnya, sehingga dia tidak mau obrolannya didengar oleh Naruto.

Banyak sekali murid Konoha Senior High School yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu, termasuk Naruto. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya menatap langkah kakinya. Memikirkan peristiwa yang terjadi di hari pertamanya sekolah.

' _Ternyata aku masih memiliki julukan itu._ ' Batin Naruto.

' _Kenapa mereka sangat membenciku. Apa aku memiliki kesalahan pada mereka?_ '.

' _Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, aku masih bisa tetap hidup walaupun mereka membenciku, dan juga aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka yang memperlakukanku seperti ini dari dulu._ '

' _Baiklah, aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah dan menyelesaikan semua tugasku agar dapat langsung bekerja_ '. Batin Naruto dengan semangat.

Naruto pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya, dan kemudian menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah menyelesaikannya, Naruto pun memakai seragam Ichiraku Ramen dan kemudian berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan semangat yang membara. Seakan-akan semangat itu tidak pernah padam walaupun dirinya harus menjalani cobaan hidup yang sangat berat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author Note:**

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya.

Di Chapter sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena chapter tersebut bisa dibilang sangat hancur karena banyak sekali kata-kata yang hilang, dan tentu saja membuat ceritanya menjadi sangat canggung, dan membuat para pembaca kebingungan. Oleh karena itu, dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter berikutnya.

Saya juga minta maaf karena sepertinya Chapter berikutnya akan agak sedikit lambat updatenya karena banyak sekali tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. Saya harap para pembaca mau bersabar menunggu Chapter berikutnya.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

 **GignZ**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER Sebelumnya

' _Saatnya menjalani hari-hari biasa'. Batin Naruto._

" _DASAR SIALAN! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT SERAGAMKU BASAH!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang kuat, sehingga semua tatapan di kantin itu pun tertuju pada mereka berdua._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf Haruno-san, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja". Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tisu lagi di dalam sakunya._

" _Dasar_ _ **anak buangan**_ _". Ucap Sakura dengan menekankan kata-kata tersebut, dan langsung meninggalkan kantin itu._

' _Ternyata aku masih memiliki julukan itu.' Batin Naruto._

 _Naruto pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya, dan kemudian menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah menyelesaikannya, Naruto pun memakai seragam Ichiraku Ramen dan kemudian berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan semangat yang membara. Seakan-akan semangat itu tidak pernah padam walaupun dirinya harus menjalani cobaan hidup yang sangat berat._

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

' _Rise'_ (batin)

.

.

.

 **Sakura And Ino Place**

Saat bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Mereka berdua sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, dan juga menggunakan supir yang sama karena rumah mereka yang letaknya hanya berseberangan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Sakura sudah menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya sewaktu istirahat di sekolah dengan nada kesal dan sulit untuk diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ooh, jadi ini yang membuatmu selalu cemberut sejak tadi, Forehead?. Kukira kau marah kepadaku.". Ujar Ino pada Sakura

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah aku kehilangan Sasuke-kun saat aku mengejarnya ke kantin tadi. Dan karena itulah, akhirnya aku harus menyalahkan dia karena telah membuatku terjatuh." Jelas Sakura pada Ino.

"Hey, bukankah kau tadi bercerita kalau kau yang menabraknya, dan akhirnya terjatuh. Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu karena aku malu karena aku terjatuh karena ulahku sendiri. Jadi, aku harus menyalahkan dia agar aku tidak terlalu malu". Ujar Sakura dengan nada santai.

"Dasar, kau ini selalu saja bertindak seenaknya".

"Dan juga, siapa yang kau maksud 'Dia'?". Tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Sakura.

"Si anak buangan". Ucap Sakura.

"Anak buangan ya?". Ino sempat mengingat ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Ooh! Maksudmu orang yang duduk di belakang tempat duduk kita ya?". Ujar Ino yang telah mengingat orang yang dimaksud.

"Ya Ino-Pig". Jawab Sakura.

"Hey, bukankah dia juga sekelas dengan kita waktu kelas 10?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya memang begitu. Dulu dia seperti orang yang tidak ingin didekati, dan seingatku, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki satu pun teman."

"Ya kau memang benar Forehead. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu menyendiri. Dan juga, bagaimana dia mendapatkan julukan 'anak buangan' itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah Ino-Pig, aku juga tidak tahu. Dulu, banyak murid yang sering mengganggunya dan sering memanggilnya 'anak buangan', jadi aku hanya mengikuti saja. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat namanya. Apa kau mengingat namanya Ino-Pig?".

"Entahlah, aku juga sama sekali tidak mengingatnya." Ucap Ino

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang di dalam mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya turun dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **Ichiraku Place**

"Paman, aku pesan 2 mangkuk lagi!" Seru salah satu pelanggan.

"Aku juga Paman!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Teuchi.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Sreeek**

"Selamat Sore Paman aku terlambat." Suara tersebut berasal dari orang yang baru saja datang ke kedai Ramen tersebut. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Ooh, Selamat Sore juga Naruto. Tidak apa, tidak ada kata terlambat untukmu Naruto. Paman tau kau pasti sangat lelah dan sibuk karena tugas sekolah." Ujar Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

" Tidak Paman, aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Dan juga, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas sekolahku, jadi hari ini aku bisa bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit bersemangat.

"Kau ini selalu saja Naruto. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu. Sebaiknya, kau membuat ramen untuk 2 pelanggan ini saja, kau tidak perlu mengantarkan pesanan hari ini." Ucap Teuchi.

"Tapi Paman, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarkan pesanan. Lagipula, itu kan salah satu pekerjaan yang selalu kukerjakan selama ini." Kata Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras. Paman tidak mau kau menjadi stress hanya karena pekerjaan ini." Balas Teuchi

"Paman tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu berat bagiku, jadi biarkan aku mengantarkan pesanan hari ini." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, Naruto?"

"Kumohon Paman, biarkan aku melakukannya". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memohon.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, tetap tidak". Teuchi pun mulai sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu begini.

Bukan berarti Teuchi tidak suka, hanya saja Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan keadaannya sendiri. Dia selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan di hari minggu pun, Naruto selalu datang untuk bekerja seharian di kedai ramen itu, namun Teuchi akhirnya dapat membujuk Naruto untuk tidak bekerja di hari Minggu. Tetapi, tetap saja, Naruto selalu bekerja dengan keras jika sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya, dan hal itu selalu membuat Teuchi khawatir terhadap keadaan Naruto. Dia selalu peduli terhadap Naruto, layaknya seorang bagian dari keluarganya.

"Kumohon biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku Paman". Ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang memohon.

"Huh... baiklah Naruto, kau boleh mengantarkan pesanan. Tapi, kau hanya boleh mengantarkan 3 pesanan saja hari ini". Teuchi pun akhirnya mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Teuchi pun akhirnya melebarkan senyumannya.

"Yosh! Terima kasih banyak Paman! Jadi, pesanan apa yang harus kuantar?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar semangat.

"3 Cup Ramen, dan ini alamatnya." Teuchi menyerahkan 3 buah cup Ramen pada Naruto, dan juga sebuah kertas yang menunjukkan alamat orang yang memesan cup Ramen itu.

"Baiklah Paman. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu". Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan kedai ramen itu."

Teuchi yang melihat kepergian Naruto pun akhirnya mulai sedikit tersenyum.

' _Dia selalu bekerja keras seperti biasanya'_. Batin Teuchi.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

Setelah 20 menit berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan Ichiraku, Naruto baru mengantarkan 1 pesanan kepada pelanggannya. Walaupun memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto selalu mau berusaha dan bekerja keras untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu, demi menafkahi hidupnya saat ini yang dapat dibilang cukup berat.

' _Baiklah, tinggal 2 pesanan lagi. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto mengantarkan pesanan itu dengan niat yang kuat, tidak peduli dekat atau jauh tempatnya. Kalian pasti bisa menebak kalau Naruto mengantarkan pesanan itu hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Tentunya, itu cukup merepotkan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

' _Ah itu dia rumahnya.'_ Batin Naruto saat telah menemukan alamat yang sedang ia tuju, yang terletak di seberang jalan.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

Sekitar 40 menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto telah mengantarkan semua pesanannya, dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Ichiraku.

' _Akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan jumlah uang ini, kurasa cukup untuk membayar uang sekolahku.'_ Batin Naruto sambil menghitung uang yang dia peroleh, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

Setelah menyebrangi jalan, Naruto merasa tiba-tiba punggungnya didorong dengan cukup kuat, kemudian akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat 3 orang yang ternyata sedang mengikutinya daritadi.

"Hei,hei, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu anak buangan".

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau semakin menderita?".

"Menurutku, dia akan menjadi orang yang menderita secara permanen."

Naruto yang melihat ketiga orang itu sedikit terkejut, karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka disini. Ketiga orang itu adalah Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Deidara. Mereka adalah senior Naruto sewaktu di kelas 10. Dan juga, mereka adalah orang yang pertama kali memberikan julukan pada Naruto. Dulu, mereka selalu mengganggu Naruto setiap jam istirahat, dan sepulang sekolah. Mereka selalu mengejek Naruto dengan julukan 'anak buangan' setiap hari, merobek-robek buku pelajaran Naruto dan membuangnya di tong sampah, bahkan mereka pernah menukar air minum Naruto dengan air toilet, tapi untungnya Naruto mengetahui perbuatan mereka yang kurang ajar itu dan akhirnya tidak meminum air itu. Bahkan mereka juga pernah mengambil uang sekolah Naruto secara paksa, tapi Naruto hanya diam menghadapi hal itu. Banyak sekali hinaan yang mereka buat untuk Naruto, sehingga murid lainnya juga terpengaruh untuk menghina Naruto, dan hinaan yang sering mereka gunakan adalah 'anak buangan'.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga pernah mempermalukan Naruto di depan banyak murid, seperti menghajar Naruto di belakang sekolah atau tengah lapangan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan menyiramkan cat pada Naruto. Murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, seolah-olah Naruto yang dihajar habis-habisan itu hanyalah sebuah tontonan yang layak untuk dilihat, bahkan ada juga beberapa murid yang tertawa.

Kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa tindakan mereka tidak diketahui oleh pihak sekolah. Itu karena mereka melakukannya pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti sepulang sekolah dan juga karena tidak ada murid yang melaporkan tindakan mereka pada pihak sekolah, dan yang terakhir adalah karena Naruto adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak memiliki teman. Jika Naruto melaporkan tindakan mereka pada pihak sekolah, tentunya tidak ada yang akan mendukung pendapat Naruto karena kebanyakan murid berpihak pada Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Deidara, dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Karena itulah, jika Naruto diganggu oleh mereka, dia hanya diam dan mengalah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?". Tanya Naruto pada mereka bertiga.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan korban 'buangan' kami". Ujar Hidan

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Naruto pada mereka dan mulai pergi dari hadapan mereka.

 **GREB**

Tiba-tiba baju Naruto ditarik oleh Deidara saat Naruto baru saja ingin pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hei-hei, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kami masih memiliki urusan denganmu, Hmm." Ucap Deidara.

"Urusan apa yang kalian maksudkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begini, daritadi kami melihat kau melakukan pekerjaanmu, dan pelangganmu memberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Iya kan?" Ujar Kakuzu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang mereka berikan padamu?".

"Hanya sebuah imbalan atas pekerjaan yang kulakukan". Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan pada kami imbalan yang kau terima". Ujar Hidan dengan nada santai.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto.

"Haahhhh?! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!". Ujar Hidan yang kesal karena jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak bisa." Naruto mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"Kenapa tidak?". Tanya Deidara.

"Karena ini akan aku gunakan untuk membayar uang sekolahku. Aku sudah cukup telat membayar uang sekolah." Jawab Naruto.

"Hei buangan, kami sudah memakai cara baik-baik untuk bernegosiasi denganmu. Apa kami perlu memakai kekerasan untuk mengambil uang itu darimu?" Ujar Hidan.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikannya pada kalian". Jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan membuat dahi mereka berkerut dan mengeluarkan urat karena menahan amarah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami tidak memiliki cara lain." Ujar Hidan sambil menatap Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu!". Hidan memanggil Kakuzu dengan nada perintah.

Kakuzu yang mengerti maksud dari Hidan akhirnya bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

 **GREB**

Kakuzu mencekik leher Naruto dengan cukup kuat dan mereka menyeret Naruto ke Gang terdekat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

 **Ohok**

Naruto sempat terbatuk karena cekikan Kakuzu yang cukup kuat pada lehernya. Saat mereka telah menemukan Gang yang cukup sepi, akhirnya Naruto diseret kedalam Gang tersebut dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka.

 **BUAGH**

 **DUGH**

 **BUGH**

Mereka memukul perut, dagu, dan pipi Naruto, bahkan menendang tubuh Naruto dengan cukup kuat. Setelah beberapa menit memukuli Naruto, akhirnya Kakuzu dan Deidara berhenti dan hanya menunggu jawaban Naruto. Sementara Hidan masih menduduki tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di atas tanah.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih tidak mau memberikannya pada kami?" Tanya Hidan pada Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya yang siap untuk memukul wajah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dasar keras kepala!". Hidan mulai kesal dan akhirnya berniat untuk melayangkan tinjunya, namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat uang yang keluar dari saku Naruto, dan dengan cepat dia mengambilnya.

"Heh, dasar payah. Kau seharusnya menyerahkan uang ini kepada kami daritadi. Jadi, kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Dasar buangan". Hidan yang mendapatkan uang Naruto pun akhirnya tersenyum puas dan mulai berdiri dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tolong kembalikan uangku, aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk membayar uang sekolahku." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Hehh, siapa peduli, mengemis saja pada orang tuamu. Uang ini menjadi milik kami sekarang". Jawab Hidan dengan nada mengejek.

"Tolong kembalikan". Ujar Naruto sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Sudah kubilang, kami tidak peduli dasar anak buangan. Minta saja pada orang tuamu sana." Jawab Hidan dengan nada yang keras.

"Hei Hidan, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tidak melihat kondisi dia sekarang? Kalau dia masih memiliki orang tua, dia pasti tidak bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang." Jelas Kakuzu.

Hidan yang baru menyadari perkataanya barusan pun akhirnya tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Hahahahaha... ya ampun. Aku baru menyadarinya. Hei, anak buangan, apakah itu benar? Kau tidak memiliki orang tua ya?." Tanya Hidan pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Haahahah... malang sekali nasibmu anak buangan. Ternyata julukan itu memang benar, kau hanyalah anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuamu". Hidan mulai tersenyum dengan puas karena dapat menghina Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

"Hei, apakah kau melihat bagaimana orang tuamu mati?". Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengepal dengan sangat kuat.

"Menurutku, mungkin saja orang tuanya sengaja bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup memelihara anak sepertinya." Ujar Kakuzu.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang bahagia di neraka sekarang. Hmm.." Ucap Deidara.

"Hahaha... kalian mungkin ada benarnya. Atau mungkin karena mereka adalah seorang buronan polisi, sehingga mereka harus dijatuhi hukuman mati. Hahahahah..." Hidan tertawa dengan cukup keras, begitu juga dengan Kakuzu dan Deidara.

Naruto yang mendengar hinaan dari mereka hanya menundukkan kepala. Tapi, di dalam hati Naruto, dia sedang terbakar oleh api amarah yang cukup besar, dan rasa benci yang sangat dalam. Naruto semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Hahhh... kalau begitu, kau minta saja uang pada orang tuamu di neraka. Haha-"

"Tutup mulutmu bajingan". Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin.

' _Berani sekali mereka...'_. Batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Hidan mengurungkan niatnya saat dia mendengar Naruto membuka suara.

"Hehh? Akhirnya kau berbicara juga anak buangan. Hei, kenapa kau menundukkan kepala? Kau menangis ya? Hahaha.. kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu buangan. Kau selalu saja lemah." Ujar Hidan dengan nada mengejek.

' _Lemah?!'_. Naruto mulai kesal dengan hinaan yang dia terima saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau sebut lemah?." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Tentu saja kau dasar buangan lemah." Ujar Hidan.

' _Batas kesabaranku sudah habis'_. Batin Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau kaulah yang lemah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Huaahhh... pertanyaan ini sangat membosankan. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak berguna itu". Ujar Hidan dengan nada malas sambil menguap.

"Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni sampah seperti kalian, karena itu kembalikan uangku". Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai.

Hidan yang mendengar ejekan dari Naruto pun dahinya langsung mengeluarkan urat karena kesal.

"Cih... HEI buangan, berapa kali harus kubilang, uang ini milik kami, minta saja pada orang tuamu, di nera-..".

"Sekali lagi kau bicara tentang orang tuaku, akan ku remukkan tenggorokanmu". Ujar Naruto yang langsung memotong perkataan Hidan.

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan.."_. Batin Naruto.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, kau boleh mempermalukanku, kau boleh menginjak-injak harga diriku di depan banyak orang, kau boleh merebut hakku, kau boleh mengambil semua harta benda milikku, kau boleh membuat semua orang membenciku..." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti sejenak.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun... menjelekkan nama baik orang tuaku." Jelas Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, apalagi tentang orang tuaku. Karena itulah, mulut sampah seperti kalian sebaiknya ditutup serapat mungkin." Ucap Naruto.

"Hehh... jadi kau mengancam kami ya, Buangan?!. Kau pikir kami akan takut dengan peringatanmu itu?! Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menghina orang tuamu juga?, apa kau akan menghajarku habis-habisan?. Hahahahha... kau pasti bercanda". Ujar Hidan dengan nada yang cukup keras.

' _Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat..'._ Batin Naruto.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau mampu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu? Jangan pernah bermimpi, dasar buangan. Selama ini, kau hanya diam menerima semua penindasan kami, itu semua karena kau lemah. Orang sepertimu sangat pantas untuk ditindas dan diperbudak karena kau sama sekali tidak berguna, kau hanyalah seorang anak buangan yang lebih buruk daripada seorang pecundang." Ujar Hidan dengan nada kesal.

' _Cukup sampai disini...'._ Batin Naruto dengan rasa amarah yang cukup dalam, karena batas kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Jadi kalian menganggap sikap diamku adalah sebuah kelemahan?". Ujar Naruto.

"Apakah kalian pernah berfikir kenapa selama ini aku selalu diam dan mengalah kepada kalian?... Itu karena aku pikir kalian dapat sadar atas semua perbuatan kalian yang selalu salah, dan dapat memperbaikinya. Dan juga, aku kira kalian akan menganggap sikapku yang diam dan mengalah sebagai sebuah kebaikan. Tapi, ternyata kalian menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kelemahan." Jelas Naruto kepada mereka.

"Aku sungguh merasa kasihan kepada kalian. Perbuatan kalian yang tidak berguna telah merubah kalian menjadi seorang bajingan yang tidak berguna". Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai.

Hidan yang mendengar kata-kata ejekan Naruto pun mulai kesal dan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sedang marah.

"HEI! BUANGAN! KAU SEBAIKNYA SADAR DARI MIMPIMU. KENYATAANNYA ADALAH KAU MEMANGLAH SEORANG BUANGAN! KAU TIDAK BISA MENYANGKALNYA! JADI, BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEAKAN-AKAN KAU DAPAT MEMBUAT KAMI MENYESAL ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU HABIS-HABISAN SAMPAI KAU SADAR KALAU KAU MEMANG SEORANG BUANGAN!" Hidan mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat keras karena ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrol kesabarannya.

"Cukup sampai disini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Selama ini, aku sudah diam dan mengalah pada seseorang yang tidak berguna seperti kalian, dan membiarkan kalian menindasku sesuka hati kalian."

"Sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi diam dan mengalah pada kalian. Sekarang adalah giliranku untuk mendiamkan dan mengalahkan sampah seperti kalian." Jelas Naruto dengan nada santai.

"SUDAH CUKUP!". Hidan yang sudah kesal dengan ucapan Naruto pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Naruto.

 **TAP**

Naruto menggenggam pukulan yang Hidan layangkan ke wajahnya, sehingga pukulan itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Hidan yang merasa semakin kesal pun akhirnya tidak mau berhenti begitu saja untuk menyerang Naruto, dan berniat untuk melayangkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang tubuh Naruto.

"Sekali saja kau bergerak, kau akan menyesal". Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin, tapi dengan tatapan yang datar.

Hidan tentu saja tidak mau menuruti ucapan Naruto, dan akhirnya dia dengan cepat melayangkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang Naruto.

 **GREB**

Lagi-lagi Naruto dengan mudahnya menangkap kaki kiri yang Hidan layangkan untuk menendang dirinya.

Naruto hanya menatap Hidan dengan tajam karena Hidan sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Jadi, bagi Naruto, Hidan harus menerima balasan atau resiko karena tidak mau mendengarkan dirinya.

 **KRREETTAAK!**

" **ARRRGGHHH!** " Hidan seketika berteriak dengan sangat keras karena genggaman Naruto pada pukulan tangan kanan Hidan berubah menjadi genggaman sekaligus cengkraman yang sangat kuat, sampai setiap jari pada tangan kanan Hidan patah tidak berbentuk.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar saat ia mematahkan jari-jari pada tangan kanan Hidan yang juga mengeluarkan darah. Setelah beberapa saat menggenggam tangan Hidan yang sudah patah, Naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hidan.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan genggaman atau cengkraman pada tangan Hidan, Hidan hanya bisa terduduk lemas di hadapan Naruto sambil memegang jari-jari tangan kanannya yang patah dengan air mata yang mengucur dengan sangat deras.

Kakuzu dan Deidara hanya bisa diam dan memasang ekspresi terkejut saat melihat kejadian yang barusan mereka saksikan. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto dapat melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka juga berfikir bahwa korban penindasan mereka ternyata bukanlah seorang yang lemah dan pantas untuk ditindas. Naruto sebenarnya dapat menindas mereka dengan mudah kapanpun dia mau, tetapi Naruto bukanlah seorang sosok yang suka untuk menindas. Dari situlah, muncul sebuah rasa takut di dalam diri mereka terhadap sosok Naruto. Seorang sosok yang selalu mereka anggap 'anak buangan'.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?". Tanya Naruto kepada Kakuzu dan Deidara yang hanya bisa melihat dari lorong gang tersebut.

Kakuzu dan Deidara yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu pun sontak terkejut dan sangat gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi, mereka itu adalah temanmu kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hidan yang masih terduduk lemas di hadapannya sambil menangis.

"Apakah itu yang kau sebut 'teman'?. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu saat kau sedang sedih, dan mereka hanya bisa melihatmu saat kau sedang kesulitan. Apakah menurutmu itu pantas untuk disebut 'teman'?" Tanya Naruto pada Hidan yang tetap tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena masih memikirkan jari-jarinya yang patah. Sedangkan Kakuzu dan Deidara hanya diam.

"Kalian bertiga sekarang dengarkan aku." Ucap Naruto pada mereka.

"Mulai sekarang aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sikap kalian yang diluar batas ini. Jadi, dari sekarang kalian harus berhenti menindas orang yang tidak bersalah, siapapun itu. Jika aku masih mengetahui kalau kalian masih menindas orang, maka masing-masing dari kalian akan menerima resikonya." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Kakuzu dan Deidara dengan tatapan tajam.

Kakuzu dan Deidara yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto pun akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah dan sempat mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena ketakutan.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka.

Satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena ragu.

"Jika kalian tidak menjawab, maka aku anggap kalian tidak mendengarkanku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"K-k-ka-kami.. m-men-mengerti". Ujar Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan dengan gugup yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?". Tanya Naruto pada Hidan yang masih memegangi jarinya sambil menangis.

"A-ak-a-aku... ug-h... hi-ks... m-m-mengerti". Jawab Hidan dengan terbata-bata karena rasa sakit dan takut.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil jongkok di hadapan Hidan dan mengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, kembalikan uangku." Ucap Naruto kepada Hidan dengan wajah datar.

Hidan pun akhirnya mengambil uang yang dia rebut dari Naruto di dalam sakunya dengan tangan kiri, dan menyerahkan uang itu ke Naruto.

Setelah mendapatkan uangnya kembali, Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari gang yang sempit itu. Kakuzu dan Deidara hanya bisa mundur saat Naruto berjalan ke lorong keluar gang. Saat Naruto sudah meninggalkan mereka, Kakuzu dan Deidara dengan cepat menolong Hidan yang masih terduduk lemas.

Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan mereka pun berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, karena hari sudah sore. Di dalam pikiran Naruto, tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan memiliki sisi buruk dan sisi baik. Sisi buruknya adalah, Naruto merasa seperti seorang penindas karena memberi pelajaran yang terlalu parah kepada Hidan. Sisi baiknya adalah mungkin saja dengan pelajaran itu, mereka akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Mungkin saja.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Sinar mentari yang cerah, angin yang sejuk, dan kicauan burung yang menghiasi pagi yang cerah di Konoha menandakan bahwa setiap penduduk mulai melakukan kegiatan seperti biasannya.

Para murid Konoha Senior High School berbondong-bondong datang ke sekolah itu dengan berbagai macam semangat, termasuk Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto datang ke sekolah itu dengan semangat yang dapat dibilang biasa-biasa saja, hal itu dikarenakan suasana sekolah yang Naruto alami dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap saja sama seperti dulu.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 dengan kepala menunduk seperti biasanya. Tanpa disadari, tidak jauh dari tempat dia berjalan, terdapat 2 orang gadis yang sedang membicarakan Naruto dari belakang.

"Hey Ino-Pig, apakah kau pikir dia tidak pernah bosan dengan kondisinya yang selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu Forehead, aku juga heran dengan sosok sepertinya, dia terlalu menyendiri dan terlalu tertutup. Apa dia ini sulit untuk bergaul ya?" Ujar Ino.

"Entahlah Ino-Pig. Yang pasti, menurutku dia aneh."

"Umm.. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Ino setuju dengan pendapat Sakura.

"Oh ya! Apa kau memiliki rencana untuk minta maaf padanya?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Apa kau bercanda Ino-Pig? Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku melakukannya setelah aku menyalahkan dia di depan banyak orang." Ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang kecil.

"Kau ini selalu saja. Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikit rasa kasihan pada anak buangan itu Forehead?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmm... kalau sedikit rasa kasihan, aku masih memilikinya Ino-Pig. Setidaknya aku tidak seperti kebanyakan murid yang sama sekali tidak memilikinya." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku rasa, kau ada benarnya juga Forehead." Ucap Ino.

" Oh ya, aku hampir lupa! Hei Ino-Pig, 2 minggu lagi akan ada festival perayaan ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School, dan jika kita ingin mengikuti festival itu, setiap murid harus berpasangan antara murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya. Aku juga masih bingung memikirkan hal itu. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya Forehead?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku juga belum memikirkannya". Jawab Sakura singkat.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang, mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mulai duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak mau mengobrol dengan Ino di dalam kelas karena Naruto yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka. Sakura tidak mau Naruto menguping pembicaraan mereka.

 **KRIIINNGG**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KRINGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pelajaran di Konoha Senior High School sudah selesai, dan para murid dapat pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto mulai menyusun barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelasnya, menuju gerbang sekolah yang melewati lantai 1.

Saat Naruto sudah berada di lantai 1, dia melihat banyak sekali kerumunan murid-murid yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang keluar sekolah. Naruto yang melihat kerumunan itu pun sedikit penasaran, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kerumunan itu. Setelah sampai di tempat kerumunan para murid itu, dapat Naruto lihat ternyata penyebab kerumunan ini terjadi adalah Kakuzu dan Deidara yang menghalangi jalan keluar mereka, namun ia tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Hidan. Mereka adalah berandalan yang paling ditakuti di Konoha Senior High School, karena itulah tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka.

Setelah mengetahui penyebab kerumunan itu, Naruto pun hanya berjalan biasa ke arah gerbang keluar itu, sambil mencari jalan di antara kerumunan itu.

"Permisi... maaf... aku mau lewat". Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melewati kerumunan itu.

"Hei, Ino-Pig, bagaimana ini? Kita terjebak di kerumunan ini. Kita tidak bisa melewati mereka." Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah Forehead. Kita dihalangi oleh Kakuzu dan Deidara. Untuk melewati mereka, keinginan mereka harus dituruti, tapi saat ini kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi, lebih baik kita tunggu saja." Ujar Ino yang terdengar pasrah terhadap keadaan.

"Permisi... Haruno-San, Yamanaka-San.." Ucap Naruto dari belakang mereka.

Sakura dan Ino yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto sedang berusaha untuk lewat. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mereka menatap dirinya, dan akhirnya mereka pun mengizinkan Naruto lewat.

"Terima kasih...". Ucap Naruto.

"Hey Ino-Pig, apa dia sedang mencari masalah? Kenapa dia dengan beraninya berjalan menuju ke arah mereka?!" Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah Forehead. Seperti yang kau katakan, dia memang aneh." Jawab Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto akhirnya dapat keluar dari kerumunan itu, dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah gerbang keluar sekolah. Murid-murid yang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakuzu dan Deidara pun hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya atas apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak mempunyai kesadaran diri karena dengan nekatnya berjalan langsung ke arah berandalan yang paling ditakuti.

Berbeda dengan pemikiran para murid, Kakuzu dan Deidara yang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka pun akhirnya mulai memasang wajah khawatir dan gugup. Mereka boleh beranggapan bahwa Kakuzu, Deidara dan Hidan adalah berandalan yang paling ditakuti, tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau berandalan ini takut pada korban hinaan mereka sendiri.

Setelah jarak Naruto dan mereka hanya beberapa langkah, Kakuzu dan Deidara pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto dengan wajah gugup, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar. Para murid yang melihat kejadian itu berpikir bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan tontonan perkelahian, namun itu tidak akan terjadi.

"K-Kami mohon... maafkan kami Naruto!" Seru Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan sambil langsung membungkukkan badan mereka di hadapan Naruto.

Para murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa ternganga dan memasang ekspresi tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihat, tidak terkecuali 4 orang terkenal yang melihat kejadian itu. Sakura dan Ino juga sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut karena yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah berandalan yang paling ditakuti sedang meminta maaf. Bayangkan saja, 'Meminta maaf?!'. Tentu itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya, namun itu adalah kenyataannya.

"K-kami mengaku salah atas semua perbuatan kami kepadamu, karena itu, k-k-kami mohon maafkan kami atas semua perbuatan kami. Kami sudah menindasmu sesuka hati kami tanpa mengetahui latar belakangmu. Ka-k-kami mohon, maafkan kami Naruto." Ujar Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan. Naruto hanya menatap Kakuzu dan Deidara yang sedang membungkuk dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukan hanya kepadaku saja kalian harus meminta maaf." Ujar Naruto singkat sambil menoleh ke arah para murid. Dapat dilihat mata Blue Sapphire milik Naruto sedang menatap mereka dengan cerah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat rata-rata para murid perempuan sedikit terkagum dengan tatapan Naruto, termasuk Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau mata Naruto ternyata secerah ini.

"Minta maaflah kepada mereka juga". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari gerbang Konoha Senior High School, menuju apartemennya. Mereka hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dari kejauhan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya ke depan. Namun, dia hanyalah manusia biasa, tidak dapat melihat masa depan, maupun takdir, karena itulah, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menjalani dan memilih, karena hidup ini adalah pilihan, dan pilihan itu harus bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

' _Mungkin ini adalah proses bagiku..'_. Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author Note :**

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya.

Saya juga minta maaf atas update yang sangat lambat dari fanfic ini, karena saya masih harus memenuhi tugas sekolah, jadi saya harap pembaca mau mengerti.

Dan di Chapter ini, bila ada kesalahan atau ceritanya ancur, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena saya masih dalam proses belajar sebagai seorang author, jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari para pembaca atau readers.

Soal pair, saya masih sangat bingung untuk memilih yang mana, karena itulah pilihan pair yang cocok saya serahkan kepada para pembaca atau readers untuk memberikan saran pairnya. Jika tidak ada yang memberikan saran, atau votenya seimbang, saya dengan terpaksa akan memilih pair secara random.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

 **GignZ**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA_

" _Kalian bertiga sekarang dengarkan aku." Ucap Naruto pada mereka._

" _Mulai sekarang aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sikap kalian yang diluar batas ini. Jadi, dari sekarang kalian harus berhenti menindas orang yang tidak bersalah, siapapun itu. Jika aku masih mengetahui kalau kalian masih menindas orang, maka masing-masing dari kalian akan menerima resikonya." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Kakuzu dan Deidara dengan tatapan tajam._

" _K-Kami mohon... maafkan kami Naruto!" Seru Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan sambil langsung membungkukkan badan mereka di hadapan Naruto._

" _Bukan hanya kepadaku saja kalian harus meminta maaf." Ujar Naruto singkat sambil menoleh ke arah para murid. Dapat dilihat mata Blue Sapphire milik Naruto sedang menatap mereka dengan cerah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat rata-rata para murid perempuan sedikit terkagum dengan tatapan Naruto, termasuk Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau mata Naruto ternyata secerah ini._

" _Minta maaflah kepada mereka juga". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari gerbang Konoha Senior High School, menuju apartemennya. Mereka hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dari kejauhan._

' _Mungkin ini adalah proses bagiku..'._

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: Will be confirmed next chap (akan dikonfirmasi chapter berikutnya).**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

' _Rise'_ (batin)

.

.

.

' _Tidak akan pernah...'._

' _Terus berusaha...'._

' _Mencapai tujuan...'._

' _Mengungkap kebenaran...'._

' _Tidak akan pernah menyerah...'._

' _Tidak sekarang'._

' _Tidak selamanya'._

' _Tidak akan pernah'._

Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya secara perlahan, menatap sinar mentari yang belum sepenuhnya menyinari Konoha. Naruto selalu bangun sebelum sinar matahari muncul jika dia masih sekolah. Jika di hari libur, dia akan bangun seperti orang orang yang sedang menjalani hari libur, tentu saja dia juga akan bangun lebih siang. Namun bedanya adalah, mereka menjalani hari libur mereka dengan teman terdekat, pacar, sahabat, dan juga keluarga, sedangkan Naruto, kita pasti sudah dapat menebaknya. Tidak dengan siapapun. Sendirian. Terkadang jika dia beruntung, Iruka akan menemaninya, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Hoamm... aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dan segera bergegas." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya selesai mandi dan mulai memakai celana sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dan seragam sekolahnya, kemudian akhirnya keluar dari apartemennya. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya, Naruto selalu membeli cup ramen di Ichiraku ramen milik Teuchi dan memakannya disana. Dia tidak ingin kelaparan saat di sekolah dan sama sekali tidak menginginkan 'kejadian kemarin' terulang lagi.

"Terima kasih atas ramennya Paman. Aku berangkat dulu, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan langsung datang ke sini." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ichiraku ramen.

"Ya Naruto. Semoga beruntung di sekolah nanti, dan juga kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja." Balas Teuchi.

"Baiklah Paman. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan tempat itu, dan Teuchi hanya membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dengan senyuman.

Naruto dalam perjalanan ke sekolahnya selalu mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan kata – kata dari para murid Konoha Senior High School, dan ada juga beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik – bisik. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak dan merasa sedang dikucilkan oleh mereka. Kebanyakan yang membicarakan Naruto adalah para murid yang berjalan kaki, sedangkan yang menggunakan kendaraan hanya menatapnya. Tetapi, tetap saja itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

' _Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku?'_ Batin Naruto sambil memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilannya, namun ia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya.

' _Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka pikirkan?'_

' _Kuso. Terserah apa pun yang mereka pikirkan, aku harus segera bergegas ke sekolah.'_. Batin Naruto sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Jadi dia orang yang kemarin ya.." Bisik seorang siswi pada temannya.

"Benar. Dia orang yang sering diganggu itu."

"Begitu ya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia membuat berandalan di sekolah kita meminta maaf."

"Entahlah."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Bukan hanya kepadaku saja kalian harus meminta maaf."

"Minta maaflah kepada mereka juga". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari gerbang Konoha Senior High School, menuju apartemennya. Mereka hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dari kejauhan.

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka, Kakuzu dan Deidara berbalik menatap para murid. Para murid hanya memasang wajah khawatir karena Kakuzu dan Deidara mulai mendekati mereka.

"Ini gawat Forehead." Bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan Pig? Kita tidak bisa lari, ini terlalu ramai dan sempit." Balas Sakura pada Ino dengan nada cemas.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan para murid, Kakuzu dan Deidara pun akhirnya berhenti melangkahkan kaki mereka, dan hanya menatap mereka. Para murid yang ditatap oleh Kakuzu dan Deidara hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap Kakuzu dan Deidara bersamaan.

Para murid hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang melebarkan matanya dengan sangat lebar, seakan – akan bola mata itu akan keluar dari rongganya. Permintaan maaf pertama belum mendapatkan respon dari para murid karena mereka sangat terkejut akan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kami mohon, maafkan kami atas semua tindakan kami kepada kalian. Kami sadar bahwa tindakan yang kami lakukan itu salah." Ujar Deidara.

"Karena itu, kami mohon, maafkan kami." Ucap Kakuzu.

Tetap saja, masih belum ada jawaban satu pun dari para murid, melainkan hanya bisikan – bisikan dari para murid, dan hal itu membuat Kakuzu dan Deidara menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa bersalah.

"Hei Ino-Pig, apa kau percaya ini? Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka mereka melakukan ini". Bisik Sakura.

"Entahlah Forehead, tapi kita perlu memastikannya apakah mereka bersungguh – sungguh menyesal atas tindakan yang mereka lakukan." Balas Ino.

"Memastikannya? Maksudmu bagaimana Ino-Pig?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan langsung menanyakannya apakah mereka bersungguh – sungguh menyesal atas tindakan mereka." Jawab Ino.

"Apa?! Apa kau sudah gila Ino-Pig? Mungkin saja ini hanyalah gurauan mereka saja."

"Kalau ini hanya gurauan, mana mungkin mereka rela untuk minta maaf pada anak buangan itu di depan semua orang Forehead." Ujar Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku rasa kau ada benarnya Pig." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kau akan langsung menanyakannya pada mereka?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

" _Baka_ , tentu saja tidak Forehead, aku tidak senekat anak buangan itu". Jawab Ino dengan bisikan yang cukup keras.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencobanya." Ujar Sakura sambil berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kakuzu dan Deidara.

"Hei tunggu dulu Forehead!" Ujar Ino dengan nada cemas sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya berpendapat kalau ideku ini cemerlang. Belum tentu itu berhasil, ini hanya perkiraanku saja." Ujar Ino.

"Aku tahu Ino-Pig, tapi jika seperti ini terus, maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai dan kita tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah dengan waktu yang cepat. Karena itulah kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dan segera pulang." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku setuju denganmu." Jawab Ino

Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan itu, dan akhirnya ia dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Kakuzu dan Deidara. Kakuzu dan Deidara hanya menatap kedua siswi tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, kami datang ke hadapan kalian hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kalian benar – benar meminta maaf. Ka- kami tidak bermaksud untuk menuduh kalian pembohong." Ujar Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Itu benar Kakuzu-san, Deidara-san. Kami sebenarnya dengan senang hati akan memaafkan kalian asalkan kalian sungguh menyesal atas perbuatan kalian." Ucap Ino mendukung ucapan Sakura.

"Kami tidak meminta kalian untuk memaafkan kami, karena kami tahu bahwa perbuatan kami selama ini diluar batas. Entah kalian percaya atau tidak, kami hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa kami menyesal telah pernah mengganggu kalian." Ujar Deidara.

Sakura akhirnya menatap Ino setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Ino pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju.

"Kalau begitu, Kakuzu-san, Deidara-san, aku dan Ino memaafkan kalian." Ujar Sakura pada Deidara dan Kakuzu.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak meminta kalian semua untuk memaafkan kami. Tapi, jika kalian memang memaafkan kami maka kami akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Kalau begitu, sekarang kami akan pergi. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang mau mendengarkan permintaan maaf dari berandalan seperti kami, dan juga kami minta maaf karena telah menyita waktu kalian cukup banyak." Ujar Deidara, dan mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan para murid yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Akhirnya kita bebas..."

Para murid pun akhirnya mulai membuka suara dan berbincang satu sama lain.

"Jadi mereka tidak akan mengganggu lagi kan?"

"Yap.. benar. Aku senang sekali."

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Hei, apa kau tidak heran ya? Mengapa mereka tiba – tiba menyesal?"

"Iya, itu benar juga. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buangan itu pada mereka sampai – sampai mereka menyesal?."

Kakuzu dan Deidara yang mendengar percakapan itu pun akhirnya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, dan kembali berbalik menghadap mereka. Kakuzu memberi Deidara isyarat untuk diam di tempat karena Kakuzu yang akan mengatasinya. Deidara pun akhirnya mengerti, dan membiarkan Kakuzu kembali mendekati para murid.

Murid yang melihat Kakuzu kembali kehadapan mereka mulai menutup mulut mereka kembali. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya memasang wajah cemas.

"Tolong jangan gunakan julukan itu lagi." Ucap Kakuzu singkat, sedangkan para murid hanya menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan gugup.

"Sekarang, aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak menggunakan julukan itu lagi. Dia juga memiliki nama, jadi sebut dia dengan namanya."

"Jika kalian tetap ingin menggunakan julukan itu, maka terserah kalian karena itu adalah hak kalian. Tapi..." Kakuzu menghentikan ucapannya untuk sejenak.

"Kalian harus siap atas resiko yang akan kalian terima karena telah berani menggunakan julukan itu padanya." Ucapan Kakuzu barusan seketika membuat mata setiap murid sedikit melebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakuzu akhirnya membalikkan badannya.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian." Ucap Kakuzu dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan agar mereka mau mendengarkan.

"Jangan pernah menguji kesabarannya. Dia bisa menjadi lebih kejam daripada kami jika dia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakuzu akhirnya meninggalkan Konoha Senior High School, sedangkan para murid hanya menelan ludah dan melebarkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka juga melebarkan mata mereka karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di dalam pikiran mereka, Kakuzu, Deidara, dan Hidan adalah berandalan yang paling ditakuti di Konoha Senior High School, namun ternyata mereka memiliki rasa takut pada seorang 'anak buangan'. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang 'anak buangan' bisa membuat para berandalan itu takut padanya.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

" _Kuso... Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikanku"_. Batin Naruto sambil memasuki gerbang sekolah Konoha Senior High School dan melirikkan matanya ke segala arah. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah hanya kumpulan murid yang menatapnya, tanpa ada lagi bisikan – bisikan yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Naruto hanya mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para murid.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, dapat Naruto lihat sudah banyak orang yang datang di kelasnya yang secara tiba – tiba melihat ke arahnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto semakin sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

" _KUSOO! Ada apa dengan mereka semua. Mereka menatapku seakan – akan aku adalah orang asing disini."_ Batin Naruto kesal di dalam hatinya, namun ia tetap memasuki kelas dengan kepala menunduk dan segera duduk di kursinya.

Sakura dan Ino yang berada tepat di depan Naruto hanya bisa diam, tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin mengobrol, hanya saja yang ingin mereka bicarakan adalah seorang 'anak buangan', namun mereka mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat ucapan Kakuzu kemarin.

' _Kalian harus siap menerima resiko.'_

' _Jangan pernah menguji kesabarannya.'_

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura dan Ino sedikit takut untuk membicarakan Naruto saat ini.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KRINNNGGGG**..

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa para murid mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat.

Sakura dan Ino segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin. Sedangkan Naruto, seperti biasa dia akan diam di kelas dan menatap ke arah luar jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk dilihat.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Di lain tempat, terdapat 3 orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 11.1. Mereka adalah Kakuzu, Deidara, dan orang yang baru saja dirawat adalah Hidan, yang saat ini tangan kanannya dibalut dengan perban. Tentu saja mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari para murid saat sedang menuju kelas 11.1.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka bertiga akhirnya melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya mempercepat langkah mereka .

"Naruto..." Hidan memanggil Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras, dan akhirnya membuat Naruto berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Naruto akhirnya terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat kondisi Hidan saat ini. Dia sungguh sangat menyesal karena telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Disaat itu juga, beberapa murid mulai berkumpul untuk menyaksikannya, termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja datang dari kantin untuk melihatnya. Jujur saja, saat ini Naruto sangat tidak ingin murid – murid ini berkumpul dan memusatkan perhatiaannya pada mereka karena itu hanya akan mengganggu, namun hal itu bukanlah hal utama yang harus dipermasalahkan saat ini.

Hidan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto dengan sedikit gugup, namun ia memberanikan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Hidan sambil berusaha untuk membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto kemudian memegang kedua bahu Hidan perlahan dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk tidak membungkukkan dirinya, dan Hidan akhirnya kembali pada posisi seperti biasa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak meminta maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya akulah yang harus minta maaf." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar – benar minta maaf." Ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal, dan dia menggertakan giginya dengan cukup kuat. Saat ini, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah kepada Hidan karena telah berbuat diluar batas, dan juga dia sangat marah sekaligus kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya, bukannya malah dikendalikan oleh amarah dan egonya.

Hidan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naruto, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua adalah salahku, jadi aku harus menerima resiko ini." Ucapan Hidan barusan langsung membuat para murid terkejut karena mereka baru mengetahui bahwa keadaan yang menimpa Hidan saat ini adalah resiko yang diberikan oleh Naruto, termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Lagipula, tangan ini nantinya juga akan sembuh jika aku rutin melakukan terapi, jadi resiko ini bukanlah masalah yang besar." Ujar Hidan sambil membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Maka dari itu Naruto, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Rasa sakit yang aku alami saat ini tidak sebanding dengan yang kau alami." Ucapan Hidan barusan sontak membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke depan.

"Rasa sakit yang kau alami jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang aku alami. Karena itulah, aku minta maaf padamu atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu, dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali." Ucapan Hidan terhenti sejenak, sementara Naruto hanya menatap Hidan yang berada di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Ujar Hidan sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Naruto dan murid yang sedang melihatnya.

Setelah Hidan hilang dari hadapan mereka, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan, namun semuanya telah terjadi, jadi dia harus menerima apa adanya.

Beberapa murid akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kelas mereka masing – masing, sehingga dapat dilihat tinggal 2 orang siswi yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto sampai saat ini, yaitu Sakura dan Ino.

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing sambil menatap ke arah Naruto, dapat dibilang saat ini mereka berdua sedang melamun.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sakura dan Ino sontak terkejut karena Naruto tiba – tiba saja menoleh ke arah mereka.

"E – eh ?!" Sakura dan Ino terkejut secara bersamaan, dengan ekspresi sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

"H-hey Forehead, kita sebaiknya ke kelas" Ino berbisik pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

Setelah mereka berdua hilang dari hadapan Naruto, Naruto juga akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan perkataan Hidan barusan, dan merasa bahwa kata – kata yang baru saja dilontarkan membuatnya bertanya – tanya dalam pikirannya.

' _Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Rasa sakit yang aku alami memang menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti rasa sakit ini akan ada selamanya.'_

' _Rasa sakit yang ada pada tangannya bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi yang teratur.'_

' _Sedangkan rasa sakit yang aku alami saat ini tidak dapat disembuhkan. Namun akan hilang jika aku berusaha untuk melalui semua ini. Karena itulah..._

 _Aku akan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada dalam diriku.'_ Setelah beberapa saat melamun dalam pikirannya, Naruto sudah sampai di kelasnya, dan masuk kedalam kelasnya kembali.

Dapat dilihat Sakura dan Ino sudah duduk, dan berpura – pura sedang membaca buku. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan menunggu pelajaran berlangsung. Saat itu juga Kakashi memasuki kelasnya dengan membawa dua buah buku di tangannya.

"Siang Kakashi-sensei" Sapa para murid.

"Selamat siang juga." Balas Kakashi sambil meletakkan bukunya di mejanya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, pertama – tama ada sebuah pengumuman yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian."

"Besok kalian dapat beristirahat di rumah kalian masing – masing, karena besok semua guru mengadakan rapat untuk perayaan ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School dan acaranya yang akan di adakan seminggu lagi. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya bukan?" Ujar Kakashi pada setiap murid yang ada di kelas.

"Ya Sensei". Jawab para murid.

"Bagus. Dan juga, berhubungan dengan rapat besok, hari ini semua guru juga berencana untuk mempersiapkannya dalam beberapa menit lagi. Karena itulah, jam pelajaranku hari ini ditiadakan. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas setelah bel sekolah berbunyi sebentar lagi." Ujar Kakashi pada setiap muridnya.

Pengumuman yang baru saja Kakashi sampaikan tentu saja membawa kabar baik bagi para murid, termasuk Naruto.

' _Akhirnya aku bisa bekerja sampai malam hari ini.'_ Batin Naruto sedikit bersemangat. Seperti biasa, dia akan selalu bekerja sampai malam hari jika dia mendapatkan waktu yang luang. Ia ingin bekerja sampai malam hari karena biasanya ia akan mendapatkan bayaran yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Bertolak belakang dari pemikiran Naruto, kebanyakan dari para murid berbincang – bincang merencanakan waktu luang mereka untuk bersenang – senang dengan berkumpul di bioskop, berjalan – jalan, dan mencari pasangan.

 **KRINNGGG...**

Bel akhirnya berbunyi menandakan mereka dapat pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing. Naruto akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan langsung menuju apartemennya untuk mengganti bajunya, kemudian berangkat untuk bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen.

.

 **Sakura and Ino Place.**

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju mobil supirnya, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil itu bersamaan.

"Hahhh~ akhirnya hari ini selesai juga, dan besok kita dapat beristirahat kemudian bersenang – senang~". Ucap Ino pada Sakura dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Hei Ino-Pig, jangan lupa malam ini kita masih akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan bersama Tou-chan dan Kaa-san kita."

"Ya ampun, itu benar juga. Itu pasti akan menjadi sangat melelahkan sekali. Memangnya pertemuan seperti apa yang akan dilaksanakan?, soalnya aku sama sekali belum di beritahu oleh orang tuaku." Ucap Ino pada Sakura

"Keluargaku, keluargamu, perkumpulan Uchiha, dan perkumpulan Hyuuga akan mengadakan pertemuan dalam rangka untuk meningkatkan bidang – bidang yang dianggap masih belum memuaskan di Konoha. Seperti bidang keamanan, dan fasilitas umum. Jadi, dapat dibilang pertemuan malam ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan tentu saja kita akan kelelahan sepulang dari pertemuan. Tapi, setidaknya saat pertemuan nanti aku dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun~." Ujar Sakura pada Ino dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja bersikap seperti anak kecil. Jangan terlalu berharap Forehead." Ucap Ino sambil bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hei lihat Pig!" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah pinggir jalan yang memperlihatkan seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan kaki.

"Bukankah itu anak buangan?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino. Ino akhirnya melihat siapa orang yang Sakura maksud.

"Ya, itu memang dia. Siapa lagi orang di sekolah kita yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan kumis kucing selain dia?" Jawab Ino pada Sakura.

"Ngomong – ngomong Forehead, apa kau mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Hidan-san tadi?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Memangnya ada apa Pig?" Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud ucapan Hidan-san tadi? Dia bilang bahwa rasa sakit orang itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit yang dialami Hidan-san." Ucap Ino.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada santai, sedangkan Ino hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hahh... Hei Ino-Pig. Kau tahu, aku sedikit heran dengan dirinya. Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya – tanya dengan dirimu sendiri kenapa dia selalu menjadi orang yang menyendiri dan tertutup terhadap orang lain. Apa dia membenci seorang teman, atau hal lainnya yang mengganggu dirinya, seperti trauma?." Jelas Sakura pada Ino.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tetapi terkadang aku juga mempertanyakannya. Tapi menurutku dia menyendiri karena mungkin saja dia tidak senang bergaul atau merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian. Selebihnya, aku belum mengerti." Jelas Ino.

"Begitu ya". Ucap Sakura singkat.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya turun dari mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

"Hei Ino-Pig, nanti malam boleh tidak aku menginap di tempatmu?, soalnya aku sudah lama tidak menginap di tempatmu semenjak mendapatkan tugas sekolah yang sangat melelahkan." Ujar Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentu saja Forehead, aku sangat senang jika kau menginap di tempatku." Balas Ino dengan nada senang dan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

 **23.35**

 **Naruto Place**

"Oii Naruto, ini sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi pelanggan yang datang tengah malam begini." Ujar Teuchi pada Naruto dengan nada kesal karena Naruto sudah bekerja terlalu keras sampai – sampai melewati batas normal.

"Tenang saja Paman, aku baik – baik saja. Lagipula, aku tidak ada aktivitas apapun di apartemen." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Tapi kau juga harus tahu waktu Naruto. Ini sudah larut malam, tidak mungkin ada pelanggan lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena bekerja terlalu keras."

"Baiklah Paman, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil memakai topi Ichiraku ramennya dan mengambil kain yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membersihkan keringat di wajahnya.

 **Tik...**

 **Tik...**

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke luar setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Ternyata hujan."

"Naruto lebih baik kau cepat pulang sekarang sebelum hujannya semakin deras." Ucap Teuchi.

"Baik Paman, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Balas Naruto dengan terburu – buru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai tersebut.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat ditengah derasnya hujan yang membasahi Konoha. Tidak lama kemudian dia berhenti sejenak dan membersihkan mukanya dengan kain yang dia bawa.

"Hahh... air hujan ini terlalu dingin." Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Lebih baik aku lewat lorong gang saja. Kurasa air hujannya tidak terlalu deras jika aku mengambil jalan itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto kembali berlari menuju lorong gang yang menurutnya air hujan tidak akan terlalu banyak membasahi daerah itu.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Naruto terus berlari dengan sangat cepat di lorong gang tersebut.

' _Seharusnya aku membawa payung tadi.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hiks... Jangan... kumohon..."

 **Tap.**

Naruto tiba – tiba berhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Dia belum mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal, namun ia sangat mengetahui bahwa suara tangisan itu berasal dari seorang perempuan.

"Tou-chan... hiks.. Kaa-san."

Suara itu terdengar lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan untuk mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal. Naruto akhirnya mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal. Suara itu berasal dari jalan yang biasa dilalui oleh kendaraan, namun sedang sepi karena sudah larut malam. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto heran, kenapa masih ada orang yang berpergian selarut ini.

Setelah melihat jalan yang Naruto maksud, Naruto secara perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tembok agar tidak tertangkap basah sedang bersembunyi. Setelah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok, akhirnya Naruto secara perlahan mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung melebarkan kedua matanya, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Yang Naruto lihat saat ini adalah kejadian yang pernah dialaminya. Kejadian yang sama persis dengan kejadian miliknya. Kejadian yang tidak pernah dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya mengalami penderitaan dan rasa sakit sampai saat ini. Kejadian yang pernah dialaminya 8 tahun yang lalu.

Dapat Naruto lihat saat ini terdapat 2 keluarga yang sedang terduduk di jalan dalam keadaan ketakutan dan tidak berdaya, 2 buah mobil dengan salah satu ban yang pecah, dan 2 orang perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya, yaitu Sakura dan Ino yang sedang terduduk dan saling berpelukan sambil menangis.

Kemudian seseorang yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan 2 buah pistol yang menggunakan peredam suara mengarah ke orang tua Sakura dan Ino. Naruto tiba – tiba mengepalkan tinjunya dengan sangat kuat seakan – akan dia ingin menghajar orang itu habis – habisan.

Dia semakin mengepalkan tangannya karena dia melihat lambang pada jaket orang itu. Lambang yang sama yang pernah digunakan oleh 2 orang bodyguard yang pernah menyerangnya 8 tahun yang lalu. Lambang kambing hitam.

Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak dikuasai oleh emosi dan bertindak ceroboh.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Sekarang beritahu padaku apa rencana yang baru saja kalian diskusikan?"

"A-aku tidak akan memberitahumu". Jawab Kizashi.

"Begitu ya. Apa kau ingin mati?" Ujar pria itu sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kizashi.

"T-t-tidak T-tou-chan... kumohon jangan... hiks..." Ucap Sakura dengan nada ketakutan.

"Akan kuberi kalian kesempatan."

"Hey kau, pemimpin Yamanaka. Beritahu rencana yang kalian susun atau wanita Haruno ini akan mati dengan peluru yang menembus otaknya." Ujar pria tersebut sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Mebuki.

"T-tou-chan... hiks.. beritahu saja ..hiks... padanya". Kata Ino dengan cemas pada Ayahnya.

"Hikss... kumohon... jangan... Kaa-san." Sakura semakin menangis karena pistol orang itu mengarah pada ibunya, Mebuki.

"Le-lebih baik k-kau bunuh aku." Ujar Ayah Ino.

"Tou-chan... hikss... tidak... jangan." Ino semakin menangis karena rasa takut yang tidak bisa dia hadapi.

Sementara Naruto saat ini sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

' _Tou-chan, Kaa-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

' _Tolong. Bantu aku'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan amarah yang terpendam dalam dirinya, tapi dia harus dapat mengendalikannya. Dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois.

' _Bangkitlah.'_ Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika dia mengingat kata – kata itu.

' _Jadilah orang yang kuat.'_

' _Lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu.'_

' _Kami mencintaimu.'_

Naruto kemudian mulai berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan keputusannya.

' _Aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.'_

' _Aku akan melindungi semua temanku.'_ Batin Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto mengencangkan topi Ichiraku Ramen di kepalanya untuk menutupi rambut bagian depan dan atas. Kemudian mengikat kain miliknya di belakang kepalanya untuk menutupi mulut dan kumis kucing di pipinya.

.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan membunuh wanita Haruno yang pingsan ini." Ucap pria itu yang bersiap untuk menembak Mebuki.

"TIDAKK... Kumohonn... Hiksss... jangan bunuh Kaa-san... hiks." Tangisan Sakura semakin keras karena pria itu akan menembak Mebuki.

"Heh. Kematian wanita Haruno ini adalah salahmu, Yamanaka." Ujar pria itu, kemudian bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah pria itu dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Pria itu langsung menoleh ke arah belakang setelah mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Hei, orang asing tidak usah ikut campur." Kemudian pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto dan menembaknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk menghindari tembakan orang itu tanpa menghentikan larinya. Setelah jaraknya sudah dekat dengan orang itu, Naruto memukul perut orang itu dengan kuat.

 **BUAGH**

"Huarghh". Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya karena pukulan dari Naruto. Pria tersebut akhirnya membungkuk dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Disaat pria tersebut membungkuk, Naruto tidak menghentikan serangannya, dia kembali memukul kepala bagian kanan orang itu sehingga orang itu terpental beberapa meter dari jalan tersebut.

"Larilah." Ucap Naruto pada kedua keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan mereka hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut karena Naruto yang tiba – tiba saja datang, kecuali Mebuki yang sedang jatuh pingsan.

"Cepat". Naruto mengeraskan suaranya pada keluarga itu. Akhirnya mereka berdiri dan mulai berlari ke gang terdekat.

"Sakura, bantu aku mengangkat Kaa-san." Ucap Kizashi pada Sakura.

"Baiklah Tou-chan." Balas menghapus air matanya

"Aku juga akan membantu". Kata Ino sambil berusaha untuk mengangkat Mebuki.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

"Sama – sama Kizashi-san."

Disaat mereka berusaha untuk mengangkat Mebuki, Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan melihat ke arah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka, yaitu Naruto, namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Naruto karena mulut dan kumis kucing Naruto ditutupi oleh kain, dan mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya, yang dapat mereka lihat adalah mata yang berwarna Blue Sapphire. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura dan Ino sedikit bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka akhirnya menuju gang terdekat untuk bersembunyi.

"K-kau, be-berani sekali." Pria yang Naruto pukul barusan berusaha untuk bangun. Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari ke arah orang itu dan menendang wajah orang itu dengan punggung kakinya.

"K-kau!. A-akan kubunuh kau." Ujar pria itu pada Naruto dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah karena tendangan dari Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Bahkan lebih baik. Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka!" Teriak orang itu pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau melakukannya". Ujar Naruto

 **BUGHH!**

"HUAGHHH" Pria itu memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak karena Naruto menginjak perutnya dengan sangat kuat, sehingga pria tersebut jatuh pingsan.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Naruto akhirnya berniat untuk lari dari tempat itu dan pulang.

"Tunggu". Sakura dan Ino berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya bersamaan. Naruto yang dipanggil akhirnya menghadap ke arah kedua perempuan itu.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan kami. Karena itulah, aku Haruno Sakura, atas nama keluarga Haruno mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, atas nama keluarga Yamanaka juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu, kau adalah orang yang baik." Ucap Ino.

"Sama – sama, itu tidak masalah." Jawab Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Sakura dan Ino kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya memasang wajah bingung.

' _Kuso, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Aku tahu! Aku akan menggunakan cara alternatif'_ Batin Naruto semangat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya merona karena tatapan mata Naruto yang mempesona bagi mereka.

 **TAP.**

Naruto langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan mereka yang menunggu jawaban dari Naruto

"Hei tungg- .." Sakura dan Ino langsung melebarkan kedua mata mereka karena tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Saat pemuda tersebut berlari dari hadapan mereka, mereka hanya melihat bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Lebih tepatnya, rambut bagian belakang pemuda itu, yang terlihat jelas di mata mereka warna dari rambut itu.

"R-rambut itu" Ujar Sakura dengan nada terbata – bata karena terkejut akan apa yang barusan dia lihat.

"Pirang." Ino dan Sakura mengucapkan kata itu secara bersamaan, yang berarti, mereka tahu siapa pemilik dari rambut itu. Detik itulah mereka mulai merasa bersalah pada pemilik rambut itu.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author Note:**

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya.

Saya sungguh benar – benar minta maaf karena update yang super lambat untuk chapter ini. Saya harap pembaca tidak marah atas kelambatanku. Bulan kemarin dan bulan ini dipenuhi dengan tugas dan ujian, jadi harus benar – benar fokus ke sekolah, maka dari itu fanfic ini jadi lambat. Saya benar – benar minta maaf kepada semua pembaca karena kelambatan ini, saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mempercepat update chapter berikutnya.

Mengenai soal pair, tinggal 2 pilihan pair, yaitu Sakura dan Ino. Saya akan memberikan kesempatan terakhir pada pembaca untuk memberikan votenya, dan setelah 4 hari atau 5 hari ke depan, saya akan langsung tentukan pairnya, jadi tolong partisipasinya, dan juga saya berterima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah memberikan votenya, saya sangat menghargainya.

Fanfic yang saya buat kali ini tentu saja memiliki banyak kekurangan, maka dari itu saya sangat berharap para pembaca untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kepada semua reader, karena saya yakin banyak yang kecewa atas fanfic saya. Saya akan lebih berusaha untuk meningkatkannya.

Fanfic depan saya rasa akan lebih cepat update karena libur, karena itulah jika vote pairnya saya rasa cukup, saya akan langsung update fanfic ini.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima Kasih sudah Membaca.

 **GignZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!**

Berdasarkan apa yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya, pair dalam fanfic ini ditentukan oleh pembaca dalam bentuk vote, jadi tidak ada campur tangan saya dalam memilih pair. Saya mengambil pair dari vote yang paling banyak, dan pair yang sudah di tentukan adalah **NaruSaku** (13 vote), sedangkan vote untuk NaruIno tidak berbeda jauh dari vote NaruSaku, yaitu 10 vote.

 **NaruIno.**

miyuki nishikino, Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), koko, saputraluc000, FFN(Guest), Guest(4), kurama(Guest), Ahliebcaesar341.

 **NaruSaku.**

fakesmileSai, cibhok(Guest), azazel(Guest), chi(Guest), haseo(Guest), , Dear God, MANASYE, .-MalaYsiA-BB, uzumaki dan(Guest), harukaze ken, avatar(Guest), lia namikaze(Guest).

Bagi pembaca yang tidak menyukai fanfic ini karena pairnya, saya harap pembaca mau menyikapinya secara bijak dan positif, terima kasih.

Selamat membaca.

 _CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA_

" _Rasa sakit yang kau alami jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang aku alami. Karena itulah, aku minta maaf padamu atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu, dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali."_

' _Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Rasa sakit yang aku alami memang menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti rasa sakit ini akan ada selamanya.'_

 _Aku akan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada dalam diriku.'_

" _Tou-chan... hiks.. Kaa-san."_

' _Aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.'_

' _Aku akan melindungi semua temanku.'_

" _Tunggu"._

" _Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"_

 _TAP._

 _Naruto langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan mereka yang menunggu jawaban dari Naruto_

" _Hei tungg- .."_

" _R-rambut itu"_

" _Pirang."_

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: NaruSaku**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

' _Rise'_ (batin)

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino masih terpaku di tengah hujan, menatap kepergian orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka.

"Sakura, ayo kita segera pulang. Hujan semakin deras, dan kita harus bergegas membawa ibumu pulang agar dia tidak jatuh sakit." Kizashi kemudian mengangkat Mebuki yang sedang jatuh pingsan, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan buru – buru.

Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Baiklah Tou-chan." Sakura berlari ke arah Kizashi dan kemudian membantu ayahnya mengangkat Mebuki, begitu juga dengan Ino.

Kizashi yang melihat Ino membantu menggendong Mebuki hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ino, kau tidak pulang dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak Kizashi-san, ayahku masih akan memanggil perkumpulan Hyuuga untuk menyelidiki orang itu."

"Kizashi, aku titip Ino padamu dulu ya, aku masih harus mengurus hal ini." Ujar ayah Ino pada Kizashi.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia bisa tidur bersama Sakura nanti, kalau begitu, kami duluan ya." Kizashi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya.

 **Naruto Place.**

 **Cklek.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto langsung membuka pintu apartemenya dan masuk kedalam dengan keadaan basah kuyub.

"Ughhh... dingin sekalii..." Naruto langsung melepas semua pakaian basah miliknya dan menaruhnya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya. Dia mengambil jaket hangat miliknya yang berwarna hitam orange, dan celana panjang miliknya, kemudian langsung memakainya.

"Hahhh... malam yang dingin." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambi dan meminuml secangkir air hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

' _Siapa pria itu.'_ Batin Naruto sambil memikirkan pria yang menggunakan jaket berlambang kambing hitam.

' _Lambang pada jaketnya. Lambang yang sama dengan 2 orang waktu itu'._

' _Apakah dia adalah orang yang membunuh orang tuaku?'_

' _Siapa sebenarnya dia'._

Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan itu sekarang. Saat ini aku sangat lelah, lebih baik aku tidur." Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan waktu yang luang untuk tidur." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

.

 **Sakura and Ino Place.**

Kizashi, Sakura, dan Ino akhirnya sampai pada kediaman Haruno, kemudian membawa Mebuki masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Astaga Mebuki-san, apa yang telah terjadi?" Salah satu pelayan di rumah itu, Shion, dengan terburu – buru menyambut mereka yang tiba – tiba saja datang dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti Shion, aku harus mengurus Kaa-san dulu." Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha untuk membaringkan ibunya di sofa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil handuk." Shion berlari untuk mencari handuk, tidak lama kemudian dia datang dan mengeringkan tubuh Mebuki dengan handuk tersebut. Di saat itu juga Mebuki membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Kaa-san" Sakura yang melihat ibunya membuka matanya pun akhirnya senang dan bahagia karena ibunya baik – baik saja, begitu juga dengan Kizashi.

"Syukurlah Mebuki-san, akhirnya anda sadar." Ucap Ino dengan lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Mebuki-san?" Tanya Shion pada Mebuki yang baru saja sadar.

"Ughm.. aku baik – baik saja. Dimana kita?" Mebuki pun bangun, berusaha untuk duduk dan mengelap matanya dengan handuk.

Kizashi duduk di samping Mebuki dan merangkulnya untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja. Kita sudah di rumah Hime."

Mebuki yang sepenuhnya sadar pun akhirnya terkejut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kizashi.

"R-rumah?" Mebuki melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar – benar berada di rumah, sedangkan Kizashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bukankah kita tadi berada di jalan dan ada orang yang akan m-membunuh kita?" Tanya Mebuki dengan gugup pada Kizashi, sementara Shion hanya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Tidak Hime. Kita sudah aman sekarang. Seseorang telah menyelamatkan kita, kita sangat beruntung." Ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum.

Mebuki hanya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Jadi, siapa orangnya? Aku ingin berterima kasih banyak padanya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hime, yang pasti dia adalah remaja seumuran Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua juga sempat menanyakan namanya. Jadi, apa kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Kizashi pada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi datar saat Kizashi menanyakannya.

"Uhm... Dia tidak memberitahu namanya pada kami Tou-chan. Kami belum mengetahuinya secara pasti, namun sepertinya kami mengenali orang itu." Jawab Sakura, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jika kalian sudah menemukan orangnya, tolong bawa orang itu ke sini ya. Tou-chan ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah sangat berjasa kepada kita." Ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi Tou-chan, aku dan Ino belum mengetahuinya secara pasti, jadi kami harus mencari kebenarannya terlebih dahulu, baru kami dapat membawanya kemari." Kizashi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Apa kalian mengetahui pakaian dan topi yang dia kenakan tadi?" Pertanyaan yang Kizashi lontarkan ke Sakura dan Ino sedikit membuat mereka bingung, sedangkan Kizashi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Teuchi di Ichiraku Ramen. Dengan kata lain, dia mungkin saja bekerja di kedai ramen itu." Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Kizashi.

"Ohh, Ichiraku Ramen ya, aku pernah mendengarnya tapi, aku tidak pernah datang ke sana." Ucap Ino dengan nada semangat.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong Tou-chan, siapa itu Teuchi?"

"Dia adalah pemilik kedai ramen itu, lebih baik kalian mengunjunginya besok dan menanyakannya. Kalau kalian masih belum tahu tempatnya, kalian bisa bertanya pada supir kita, Izumo, dia juga mengenali Teuchi." Jelas Kizashi pada Sakura dan Ino.

Kizashi kemudian berdiri menatap mereka dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kalian cepat keringkan tubuh kalian yang masih basah kuyub dan ganti baju kalian kemudian segera tidur, ini sudah larut malam. Ino, kau bisa memakai baju Sakura."

"Baiklah Kizashi-san" Jawab Ino, kemudian mereka menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai 2, begitu juga dengan Shion.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino mengganti baju mereka, mereka bertiga hanya duduk di ranjang Sakura, membahas peristiwa sebelumnya.

Shion hanya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan mendekati Sakura.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Sakura-san?"

"Awalnya, keluargaku dan keluarga Ino-Pig berencana untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan perkumpulan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Pada perkumpulan itu, kami membahas tentang peningkatan keamanan di Konoha yang semakin lama semakin menurun. Kau tahu kan, semenjak sepasang suami-istri yang berasal dari 2 kelompok penting di Konoha dikabarkan menghilang. Semenjak itulah keamanan di Konoha mulai menurun. Kelompok mereka sangat berperan penting di Konoha, mereka bertugas untuk melindungi Konoha dari orang – orang yang mencurigakan. Tapi, semenjak mereka berdua menghilang, hal tersebut membawa dampak yang buruk bagi sistem keamanan di Konoha. Karena itulah, kami membahas rencana untuk meningkatkan keamanan agar Konoha dapat lebih aman ke depannya. Setelah pertemuan tersebut selesai, kami semua akhirnya pulang. Tou-chan sedang menyetir saat itu, begitu juga dengan ayah Ino, kami melalui jalan yang sama. Namun, tiba – tiba ban kami pecah secara mendadak. Di saat itulah, ada seseorang berjaket hitam menghampiri kami dengan mengarahkan pistol ke arah kami dan menyuruh kami berlutut di derasnya hujan. Aku sangat ketakutan karena dia akan membunuh kami jika kami berteriak atau tidak mau memberi tahu rencana kami pada saat pertemuan. Orang itu sempat mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wajah Kaa-san, dan itu membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Saat itu juga, aku benar – benar ketakutan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Tubuhku sangat gemetar dan air mataku mengalir keluar. Tangisanku semakin deras saat dia akan menembak Kaa-san yang sedang jatuh pingsan. Aku benar – benar pasrah saat itu, harapanku untuk selamat musnah seketika. Namun harapan itu kembali muncul saat orang itu datang dan menolong kami, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa senangnya dan bersyukurnya aku saat dia datang menolong kami semua. Saat aku dan Ino-Pig menghampirinya dan menanyakan namanya, dia hanya lari begitu saja. Tapi, walaupun dia lari, kami akhirnya mengetahui siapa dirinya." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura yang panjang lebar, Shion hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi, siapa orang itu Sakura-san?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Aku belum memastikannya, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang kukenal."

Ino hanya mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"Hey Forehead, apa kau yakin dia orangnya?"

Sakura hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan bosan dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ino-Pig, kau sendirikan yang bilang bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang memiliki rambut pirang selain dirinya."

"Kau benar juga Forehead."

"Selama ini kita salah menilai dirinya. Dia tidak seperti orang yang kita bayangkan. Dia bukanlah orang aneh seperti yang kita bayangkan." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar – benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang."

"Kau benar Forehead. Menurutku, bukan hanya kita saja yang salah menilainya, kebanyakan murid juga salah menilainya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita minta maaf padanya besok." Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi pendapat Ino.

Shion pun akhirnya berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura, berniat untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-san, Ino-san, aku duluan ya. Aku juga mau tidur dan mempersiapkan makanan besok pagi. Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Shion. Dan juga, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal pada kami, anggap saja kami ini temanmu. Jadi, biasakanlah panggil kami dengan nama panggilan saja." Balas Sakura

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan." Shion akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

"Forehead, lebih baik kita juga segera tidur."

"Kau benar Pig." Sakura akhirnya mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menarik selimutnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya masing – masing.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **.**

 **9.10**

 **Naruto Place**

Sinar mentari telah menyinari seluruh tempat di Konoha. Kicauan burung yang indah serta udara yang sejuk merupakan kenikmatan yang dapat dirasakan oleh semua penduduk di Konoha. Satu per satu penduduk mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah. Termasuk remaja pria berkumis kucing di pipinya yang baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah sinar mentari menyinari wajahnya yang polos.

Naruto akhirnya membuka mata Blue Sapphire nya dan segera duduk di ranjangnya supaya dia tidak tertidur lagi.

"Uhm...Hoaammm..." Naruto menggaruk rambutnya pirangnya yang berantakan dan kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil air putih.

"Cuaca yang indah."

"Tunggu dulu, ini sudah jam berapa?" Naruto sedikit kaget karena melihat cuaca yang sudah cerah dengan matahari yang sudah menyinari seluruh tempat di Konoha. Dengan terburu – buru, dia melihat jam dindingnya.

" _N-Nanii_?! Sudah jam 9? Oh tidak, aku harus cepat." Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya secepat mungkin. Setelah dia sudah membersihkan dirinya, Naruto segera memakai seragam Ichirakunya dan berangkat ke Ichiraku Ramen dengan terburu – buru, tanpa sarapan.

.

 **Sakura and Ino Place.**

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino sudah membersihkan diri mereka masing – masing dan sedang menikmati sarapannya bersama Shion.

"Wah Shion, makanan buatanmu enak sekali. Aku selalu bersemangat jika kau membuat makanan karena setiap makanan yang kau buat pasti enak. Jika ada waktu luang, boleh tidak aku belajar memasak denganmu?"

"Tidak masalah Sakura-san, aku dengan senang hati mengajarimu." Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas makannya untuk sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Hei, apa kau melupakan pesanku semalam?. Jangan terlalu formal."

"Hehe... maaf Sakura. Aku hanya belum terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan".

"Hey Forehead, lebih baik kita bergegas. Izumo-san sudah menunggu kita." Ino langsung membereskan piring makannya dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

"Memangnya mobilnya sudah diperbaiki?"

"Sudah. Ayo cepatlah."

"Ohh, baiklah." Sakura dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan membereskannya.

"Ayo Shion." Ajak Sakura pada Shion.

"Eh? Aku juga ikut?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

"Tapi, aku masih harus membersihkan piring – piring ini."

"Sudahlah, kau ikut kami saja. Lagipula ada Bibi Tokiwa, dia akan membersihkannya. Ayo cepat." Sakura kemudian menarik tangan Shion agar dia mau ikut dengannya, karena jika tidak dipaksa, Shion tidak akan mau untuk ikut.

"Izumo-san, antar kami ke Ichiraku Ramen. Kau tahu kan tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura pada supirnya.

"Oooh, tentu saja Haruno-sama, tempat itu adalah penyedia ramen terbaik. Aku pernah mencicipi ramen disana. Ramennya enak sekali."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Sakura, Ino, Shion, dan Izumo akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

 **Naruto Place**

 **Sreek.**

"Maaf Paman Teuchi. Aku terlambat." Naruto datang ke tempat ramen tersebut dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ternyata kau Naruto. Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Pertanyaan yang Teuchi katakan sontak membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud Paman? Tentu saja aku mau bekerja." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Naruto, kau sudah bekerja sampai larut malam kemarin, kau sudah memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Bukankah ini hari liburmu?, lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja untuk hari ini. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Tapi Paman, aku mau bekerja hari ini."

"Hahh, kau ini selalu saja." Teuchi kemudian mengambil 2 buah cup ramen ukuran besar dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini pesanan ya Paman?"

"Bukan, itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai bonus karena kau telah bekerja terlalu keras kemarin.

"Hei Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Izumo.

"Ooh, jadi ini Ichiraku Ramen ya?"

"Ya Haruno-sama, walaupun kelihatannya seperti kedai kecil, tapi ramen Ichiraku ini rasanya sangat luar biasa. Sangat berbeda dari ramen mana pun." Ucap Izumo dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pig, Shion, ayo kita turun. Izumo, kau tunggu disini ya" Mereka akhirnya keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

"Baiklah Haruno-sama."

"Benarkah ramen ini untukku Paman?" Naruto benar – benar bersemangat karena telah mendapatkan cup ramen kesukaannya secara gratis dan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Ya, asalkan kau tidak bekerja hari ini. Sekarang, kau pulanglah".

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Teuchi, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Paman. Aku duluan ya. Permisi."

Setelah keluar dari kedai tersebut, seketika senyuman Naruto yang lebar hilang dari wajahnya karena dia melihat 3 orang gadis sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengenali 2 gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan yang satu lagi, sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya kecuali sekarang.

' _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?'_ Batin Naruto.

Melihat gadis tersebut terus menerus menatapnya, Naruto dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu". Ino memanggil Naruto agar berhenti, namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan mereka, melainkan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu, Naruto". Setelah Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan namannya, pada saat itulah Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menghadap mereka. Sakura, Ino, dan Shion pun akhirnya menghampiri Naruto.

"Uh... Ada perlu apa Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka.

"Kami datang menemuimu untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Jadi, kami akan langsung ke intinya saja." Sakura menatap Ino sejenak, dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang menyelamatkan kami semalam?" Pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan barusan sedikit membuat mata Naruto melebar karena terkejut.

' _Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahuinya?'_ Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan panik di dalam hatinya, namun dia bisa menyembunyikannya dari mereka.

"Apa maksud Anda, Haruno-san?"

Sakura hanya memasang wajah serius dan terus menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tau bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kami dari pria yang mengancam kami semalam. Jadi, kumohon jangan menyembunyikannya dan berbohong untuk menutupinya." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit dikecilkan.

"Apa maksud Anda Haruno-san, aku benar – benar tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Anda tanyakan" Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka, namun itu sia – sia.

"Kumohon jangan berbohong. Kami mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kau karena orang yang menyelamatkan kami mengenakan baju yang sama sepertimu."

"Soal itu, ada juga orang lain yang mengenakan baju yang sama sepertiku. Jadi, belum tentu itu ak-.."

"Dan juga rambut pirang pada bagian belakang."

Seketika itu juga Naruto membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Dia benar – benar tertangkap basah saat ini, dia benar – benar dalam keadaan panik, serta kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

' _KUSOO! AKU BEGITU CEROBOH. AKU LUPA MENUTUPI RAMBUT BELAKANGKU.'_ Batin Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya Naruto, jadi jangan menyembunyikannya." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

' _Kuso! Aku terpaksa melakukan ini.'_ Batin Naruto.

"M-maaf Haruno-san, kurasa Anda salah orang, karena kemarin aku sama sekali tidak bekerja dan tidak keluar rumah, jadi, satu – satunya orang yang bekerja di Ichiraku kemarin adalah Paman Teuchi, dia juga berambut pirang sepertiku. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang kalian maksud." Naruto saat ini terpaksa berbohong agar dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghindari mereka.

' _Ayolah. Tolong aku Kami-sama'_ Naruto saat ini juga sedang dalam keadaan ketakutan karena dia berpikir bahwa dia pasti akan dihajar habis – habisan karena telah berbohong.

Sakura dan Ino pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mereka sedikit bingung karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat Teuchi.

"Teuchi? Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto untuk memastikannya.

"Ya, Haruno-san."

"Baiklah. Dimana dia?"

"Dia ada di dalam kedai ini Haruno-san"

"Kalau begitu, Pig, Shion, ayo kita masuk dan menanyakannya."

' _YOSH! INI BERHASIL'_ Batin Naruto semangat karena akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghindari mereka. Di saat mereka bertiga telah memasuki Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto akhirnya berhenti menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melihat apakah mereka sudah benar – benar masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Di saat itulah Naruto memulai gerakan andalannya.

Sakura, Ino, dan Shion akhirnya masuk dalam kedai tersebut, namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengenali orang – orang di kedai ini, sehingga membuat mereka bertiga terlihat seperti orang yang tersesat.

"Forehead, lebih baik kau tanya pada orang yang sedang menyiapkan ramen itu." Bisik Ino pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Uhm.. Permisi, apakah aku bisa bertemu de-..."

"HARUNOOO-SAMAAAAA, YAMANAKAAA-SAMAAAAA, SI PRIA PIRANG KUMIS KUCING KABUUUUUR" Izumo berteriak dengan sangat keras, sehingga membuat semua orang di dalam kedai itu terkejut, termasuk mereka bertiga, sedangkan Teuchi hanya bersweat drop.

"M-m-Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanannya." Mereka bertiga mengucapkannya secara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari kedai itu.

Sakura akhirnya hanya memasang wajah kesal karena Naruto telah membohongi mereka.

"Dasar! Dia telah membohongi kita. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Pig, Shion." Sakura dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Shion.

"Izumo-san cepat kejar dia! Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya lolos"

"Baiklah Haruno-sama". Izumo dengan gesit mengaktifkan mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu seperti seorang professional.

' _KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO!'_ Naruto semakin panik saat mereka mengejar Naruto dengan mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi, sehingga Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya.

Melihat Naruto yang berlari semakin cepat, semua orang yang berada di mobil itu hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Wah... dia cepat sekali. Apakah dia seorang atlit ya?" Tanya Izumo pada mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bersweat drop mendengar pertanyaan Izumo.

"Izumo-san, kita tidak punya waktu untuk membahas itu. Saat ini kita harus menghentikan dia." Sakura menyuruh Izumo untuk menambah kecepatan mobil itu, sehingga mobil itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakang Naruto.

Merasa jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sakura membuka kaca mobil nya dan sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya ke luar jendela.

"Naruto, kumohon berhentilah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik." Naruto tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, melainkan dia semakin berusaha untuk menghindari mereka.

' _Hah, sial. Aku sudah lelah. Jika seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan mampu menghindari mereka lagi. Aku harus mengambil jalan pintas'_ Setelah berpikir di dalam batinnya, dengan cepat Naruto belok ke arah lorong yang cukup sempit, sehingga mobil tidak dapat melewatinya.

"Hey Pig, Shion, ayo kita turun. Kita harus mengejarnya." Dengan cepat, Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto, meninggalkan Ino dan Shion.

"Hey Forehead! Tunggu kami."

Naruto sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan kemudian sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura sedang mengejarnya. Saat itulah dia semakin mempercepat larinya, namun semakin lama berlari, dia semakin lelah.

"Hosh.. hosh... aku tidak bisa terus menerus berlari. Aku harus ke apartemenku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya, sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah karena dia sudah kelelahan mengejar Naruto yang tidak mau berhenti berlari.

"He-heyy Naruto, tung-tunggu." Nafas Sakura sangat memburu saat ini, dia sudah sangat kelelahan sehingga seperti orang yang sesak nafas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino dan Shion menyusul Sakura dari belakang dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Hey, Forehead. Lebi-h baik kita pulang dulu saja. Aku dan Shion sudah sangat kelelahan."

"Hah.. Hahh... Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pulang dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran dengan sangat deras di dalam mobil. Tidak dapat mereka bayangkan bahwa mereka menyerah secepat ini.

 **.**

 **Naruto Place.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Cklek.**

"Hahhh... Hahhhh... Hehhh... Nafasku akan habis jika aku terus seperti ini." Naruto langsung menutup pintu apartemennya, dan mengambil segelas air.

"Hahhh... tidak kusangka aku bisa selelah ini. Sangat tidak terduga... hah..." Setelah meminum air untuk melepaskan rasa hausnya, Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa miliknya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Mungkin Paman Teuchi benar. Seharusnya aku tidak bekerja hari ini."

.

 **Sakura and Ino Place.**

Sakura, Ino, dan Shion memasuki rumah Sakura dalam keadaan lesu. Dapat dilihat mereka sangat kelelahan sekarang ini.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang melihat mereka bertiga kembali, langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan persoalan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan orangnya?" Mebuki bertanya pada mereka dengan ekspresi semangat, berharap untuk mendapatkan kabar baik.

Sementara Sakura hanya memasang wajah lesu dan cemas saat ibunya menanyakannya.

"Ya, kami sudah menemukannya Kaa-san. Tapi, dia kabur begitu saja dari kami. Jadi, kami kehilangan jejaknya dan tidak bisa membawanya kemari."

Kizashi yang mendengar jawaban Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja alamat orang itu pada Teuchi. Coba nanti kau tanyakan padanya. Dia pasti mengetahui alamat setiap orang."

Sakura yang mendengar saran dari Kizashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya depresi.

"Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku tadi. Aku sudah sangat lelah mengejarnya."

Kizashi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Yasudah, nanti kau tanyakan lagi pada Teuchi."

"Baiklah Tou-chan."

"Hey Forehead. Aku dan Shion tidak bisa ikut denganmu lagi nanti. Kami sudah sangat kelelahan, jadi kau berangkat bersama Izumo-san saja ya nanti."

"Baiklah Pig. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian."

"Hey santai saja Forehead. Lagipula ini juga sedikit menyenangkan bagi kami." Ino kemudian tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Shion. Sakura hanya terkekeh.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **.**

Sakura saat ini sedang bersiap – siap untuk kembali ke Ichiraku Ramen bersama dengan supirnya, Izumo, untuk menanyakan alamat Naruto pada Teuchi. Saat ini Sakura hanya berharap Naruto tidak akan lari lagi, karena itu akan sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Aku berangkat dulu Tou-chan, Kaa-san". Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Ino-Pig, Shion. Kalian kan tidak ikut denganku, jadi siapkanlah makanan yang enak untukku nanti, karena saat aku kembali ke sini, aku pasti sangat kelelahan sama seperti kalian." Shion dan Ino hanya menjawab kata "Baiklah" pada Sakura. Pada saat itu juga, Sakura dan Izumo berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka, Ichiraku Ramen.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen, Izumo dan Sakura turun dan memasuki kedai Ramen tersebut. Di dalam kedai tersebut, Izumo adalah satu – satunya orang yang sangat senang bertemu dengan Teuchi, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Uhm... Permisi Paman, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apakah Naruto bekerja di kedai ramen ini?." Tanya Sakura pada Teuchi

"Oooh Naruto ya? Hmm... ya dia memang bekerja di sini. Ada apa?"

"Apa Paman mengetahui alamat rumahnya? Jika Paman tahu alamat rumahnya, bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?"

"Alamat rumah ya? Naruto tidak memiliki rumah, lebih tepatnya saat ini dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, kau tinggal mencari saja apartemen yang terbuat dari kayu, tapi kayunya adalah kayu yang bagus, jadi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Untuk informasi yang lebih tepat, kau tanyakan saja pada pemilik apartemennya." Sakura hanya mengingat perkataan Teuchi secara rinci, kemudian dia akhirnya mengerti.

"Baiklah Paman, kalau begitu aku permisi ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Ya sama – sama." Balas Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo Izumo-san, kita harus mencari apartemennya." Sakura dan Izumo memasuki mobil dan mulai berangkat untuk mencari apartemen Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobil di sekitar Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura akhirnya melihat sebuah apartemen yang terbuat dari kayu. Izumo akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya ke arah apartemen itu.

"Izumo-san, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku akan menanyakan pemilik apartemennya dulu."

"Baiklah, Haruno-sama."

Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobilnya, dan berjalan menuju apartemen tersebut. Dapat dilihat seorang wanita sedang menyirami bunga di depan apartemen tersebut. Sakura pun menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Permisi Bibi, apakah Anda tahu siapa pemilik apartemen ini?"

"Oh, saya adalah pemiliknya, ada apa Nak?"

"Ternyata Anda pemiliknya ya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Bibi."

"Ya silahkan, tanyakan saja."

"Apa di apartemen ini ada seseorang yang bernama Naruto?"

Wanita tersebut sedikit memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir dan memegang dagunya.

"Hmm...Naruto ya. Ah... ya Naruto ada. Dia berada di ruangan nomor 25 di lantai 2. Kau tinggal ketuk saja pintunya."

"Ohh begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Bi. Terima kasih." Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Saat ini Naruto masih duduk di sofanya selama kurang lebih setengah jam, karena dia sangat kelelahan dikejar oleh mereka. Namun, dia sedikit lega dapat lolos dari mereka.

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu apartemennya setelah mendengar ketukan pintu. Dia merasa sangat malas untuk membuka pintu itu.

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

' _Siapa itu.'_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto secara terpaksa bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu itu, berniat untuk membukanya.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto secara perlahan membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah pintu apartemennya telah sepenuhnya terbuka, Naruto sangat terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lebar karena saat ini Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah menduga kalau Sakura akan datang ke apartemennya, di detik itulah, batin Naruto mulai panik kembali.

' _BAGAIMANA DIA BISA DATANG KESINI-TTEBAYO?!'_

Naruto seperti biasanya dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan, Haruno-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup

"Aku ingin kau tidak berbohong lagi Naruto. Jangan menutupinya lagi." Naruto langsung terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan yang Sakura berikan padanya. Naruto benar – benar tidak bisa menghindar lagi kali ini.

"A-aku tidak berbohong."

"Berhentilah berbohong. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Kau tenang saja, karena tidak ada orang yang mengetahui peristiwa itu selain keluargaku dan keluarga Ino, dan juga dirimu." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti ucapanmu Haruno-san. Sebelumnya, kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kalian kan? Kurasa, orang itu bukanlah diriku Haruno-san. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu." Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menutupi fakta tersebut, namun kedengarannya itu semua mustahil karena saat ini Naruto adalah orang yang sedang tertangkap basah.

"Naruto, bukankah tadi kubilang kalau kau harus jujur. Maka dari itu, kumohon jangan menutupinya lagi. Aku dan Ino sudah tahu kalau itu kau, kaulah yang menyelamatkan keluarga kami. Kami semua sangat berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah sangat berjasa pada keluarga kami. Karena itulah, kedua orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti."

"Menyelamatkan kalian?" Naruto hanya mengulangi ucapan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Naruto bingung.

"Haruno-san, kau yakin kalau aku dapat menyelamatkan kalian?. Aku hanyalah seorang 'anak buangan', bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, Haruno-san. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."

Sakura seketika membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata – kata yang dia ucapkan pada Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

' _Dasar_ _ **anak buangan**_ ' Setelah Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata – kata itu, disaat itulah Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah menghina Naruto di depan banyak orang.

"D-dengar Naruto. Aku benar – benar menyesal dengan apa yang aku ucapkan padamu sebelum pertemuan ini. Aku sadar bahwa perbuatanku waktu itu adalah kesalahanku, dan aku benar – benar merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya menarik nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskann nafasnya lewat mulut.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Aku akan jujur." Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku memang orang yang menyelamatkan kalian semalam."

"Seperti yang kau katakan Haruno-san, aku sudah jujur. Aku tidak menutupinya lagi. Ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku?."

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ikut denganmu?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu, tidak ada niat lain selain itu."

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawab ajakan Sakura, dan hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit memasang wajah cemas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku begitu saja, tapi apa yang aku katakan ini adalah kebenarannya. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti menganggapku sebagai orang yang egois dan munafik karena aku hanya akan meminta maaf padamu jika kau menyelamatkan kami. Jika saja malam itu kau tidak datang menyelamatkan kami, maka aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf padamu, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah pemikiranmu. Aku akui bahwa selama ini aku salah. Semua anggapanku dan anggapan Ino tentangmu itu semua salah. Kami salah menilaimu, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti kami pikirkan. Kami selalu menganggap kau adalah orang yang aneh, namun itu semua salah. Kau bukanlah orang aneh seperti yang kami kira, karena itulah aku benar – benar merasa bersalah karena telah menghinamu sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah perasaan yang sama persis dialami oleh Deidara-san, Kakuzu-san, dan Hidan-san." Ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tetap tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendatangi orang tuaku, itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak memaksa." Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Baiklah". Ucapan Naruto seketika membuat langkah Sakura berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku ikut." Naruto keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintunya, kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum karena Naruto menerima ajakannya.

Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemen itu, bersama dengan Naruto.

" _Arigatou_."

"Tidak masalah". Balas Naruto.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author Note:**

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya. Saya juga minta maaf jika chapter ini sedikit lambat update, karena saya memikirkan alur ceritanya buat kedepan. Jika chapter ini memiliki kekurangan, saya harap pembaca mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya

Pada chapter ini, pairnya sudah ditentukan berdasarkan vote, jadi saya sama sekali tidak mencampuri urusan pair. Jika ada kekurangan mohon beritahu saya, jadi saya bisa memperbaikinya.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima Kasih sudah Membaca.

 **GignZ**


	6. Knowing You

_CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA_

" _Aku belum memastikannya, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang kukenal."_

" _Hey Forehead, apa kau yakin dia orangnya?"_

" _Selama ini kita salah menilai dirinya. Dia tidak seperti orang yang kita bayangkan. Dia bukanlah orang aneh seperti yang kita bayangkan."_

" _Kami tau bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kami dari pria yang mengancam kami semalam. Jadi, kumohon jangan menyembunyikannya dan berbohong untuk menutupinya."_

" _Aku masih tidak mengerti ucapanmu Haruno-san. Sebelumnya, kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kalian kan? Kurasa, orang itu bukanlah diriku Haruno-san. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu."_

" _Naruto, bukankah tadi kubilang kalau kau harus jujur. Maka dari itu, kumohon jangan menutupinya lagi. Aku dan Ino sudah tahu kalau itu kau, kaulah yang menyelamatkan keluarga kami. Kami semua sangat berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah sangat berjasa pada keluarga kami. Karena itulah, kedua orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti."_

" _Haruno-san, kau yakin kalau aku dapat menyelamatkan kalian?. Aku hanyalah seorang 'anak buangan', bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, Haruno-san. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."_

" _D-dengar Naruto. Aku benar – benar menyesal dengan apa yang aku ucapkan padamu sebelum pertemuan ini. Aku sadar bahwa perbuatanku waktu itu adalah kesalahanku, dan aku benar – benar merasa bersalah telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku minta maaf."_

" _Arigatou."_

" _Tidak masalah"_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: NaruSaku**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

' _Rise'_ (batin)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari apartemen tersebut dan disusul oleh Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sakura dan masih mengenakan seragam Ichiraku Ramennya. Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di samping Izumo, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri di samping mobil itu.

"Izumo-san, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sakura pada Izumo.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, Izumo hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping mobil tersebut.

"Uhm.. tapi Haruno-sama. Pria pirang kumis kucing itu belum masuk kedalam mobil."

Sakura yang baru saja mendengar perkataan Izumo pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah tatapan Izumo, dan memasang ekspresi bingung karena Naruto tidak memasuki mobilnya melainkan hanya berdiri di luar mobil itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari pintu mobilnya untuk mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di situ? Bukannya tadi kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan ikut?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya. Aku memang akan ikut denganmu, kenapa kau keluar dari mobil?"

Jawaban Naruto pun semakin membuat Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung dan memiringkan sebelah kepalanya.

"Jika kau ikut denganku, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam mobil?"

"Jadi itu maksudmu. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah jika tidak masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku bisa mengikutimu dari belakang."

"Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja setelah kau membohongi kami bahwa Teuchi adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kami, dan kemudian kau langsung kabur begitu saja setelah kau menipu kami."

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, itu memang salahku, maaf karena telah membuat kalian repot." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya pun hanya menarik senyuman kecil diwajahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah Izumo-san, ayo kita pulang."

"Baik Haruno-sama."

.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

"Hey Shion, kenapa Forehead lama sekali? Apa dia tertipu lagi oleh orang itu dan harus mengejarnya lagi?" Ucap Ino dengan nada malas.

"Entahlah Ino-san, aku harap Sakura-san tidak mengalami hal itu lagi."

Ino pun mengeluarkan urat di dahinya setelah mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Berapa kali harus kami ingatkan padamu jangan terlalu formal kepada kami. Anggap saja kami ini temanmu, dan gunakan saja nama panggilan kami. Mengerti?!" Setelah Ino mengatakan itu dengan nada pelan, tapi membunuh, akhirnya Shion hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ino kemudian memasang wajah cerianya.

"Bagus".

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara mobil datang ke rumah itu. Ino dan Shion pun dengan cepat bangkit dari sofa, tempat mereka bersantai dan segera berlari ke pintu depan rumah Sakura. Dapat mereka lihat, Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah siap untuk menyambut anak semata wayang mereka.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajah ceria dan berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya

"Tadaima! Tou-Chan, Kaa-san. Aku sudah kembali." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Kizashi juga memasang wajah senang setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura, apa kau menemukan orangnya?"

"Sudah Tou-Chan, dia masih di dalam mobil."

"Hey pria pirang kumis kucing. Selamat datang di kediaman Haruno. Kau akan merasa nyaman disini. Semua keluarga Haruno disini sangat baik, jadi kau akan merasa seperti memiliki teman sekaligus keluarga." Ucap Izumo sambil memasang wajah senang, dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bingung setelah mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Haruno.

" _Ini... rumah?"_ Batin Naruto terkejut, karena dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rumah keluarga Haruno sangatlah mewah dan besar, dilengkapi dengan pagar yang tinggi, halaman rumah yang luas dan hijau serta jalur untuk mobil yang begitu rapi.

" _Bagiku ini adalah istana, bukan rumah_ ".

"Hey pria pirang kumis kucing."

Naruto pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya setelah Izumo memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Y-ya, ada apa tuan?"

"Haruno-sama sudah memanggilmu daritadi, cepat keluar dari mobil."

"Ohh.. baiklah Tuan... Izumo. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari mobil Sakura dan melihat beberapa orang sedang melihatnya, lebih tepatnya, sedang menunggunya.

"Hey Naruto, cepat kemari. Tidak usah malu – malu."

Mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mewah tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya yang juga memasang wajah senang.

"Uhm... Selamat siang Haruno-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Mebuki hanya bingung melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Kizashi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Anak muda, kau tidak usah terlalu formal pada kami, panggil saja aku Kizashi dan ini adalah istriku, Mebuki."

Mebuki hanya tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu".

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san."

"Hey, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik jika kita hanya menyambut tamu dari luar." Ucap Kizashi sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Setelah kedua orang tua Sakura dengan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, Ino dan Shion kemudian melihat kearah Sakura yang juga akan masuk ke dalam rumah, namun tangannya segera di tarik oleh Ino.

"Hey Forehead, kenapa dia mau ikut denganmu? Apa kau membujuknya?."

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Ino.

"Ya Ino-Pig, aku membujuknya. Akhirnya, dia setuju untuk ikut denganku dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Bagaimana kau membujuknya? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membujuknya Forehead, kau memang hebat."

Sakura pun menatap Ino dengan serius.

"Ino, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya membujuk. Aku lebih cenderung jujur dengannya. Aku memberitahu kepadanya bahwa kita selalu menganggap dirinya aneh karena selalu diam dan bersifat tertutup terhadap semua orang."

"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu bahwa selama ini, anggapan kita kepada Naruto itu semuanya salah. Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti kita pikirkan. Harus kuakui bahwa dia memang terlihat aneh karena sifatnya yang selalu seperti orang yang diasingkan dan cenderung tertutup terhadap orang lain. Tapi, apakah kau pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan Nilai Buku dari Sampulnya'?. Aku rasa pepatah itu cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Naruto. Dia mungkin terlihat aneh dan dingin jika kita lihat dari perilakunya sehari – hari, tapi sebenarnya, dia tidak seperti itu. Buktinya, dia menyelamatkan kita serta ayah dan ibu kita. Maka dari itulah, mulai hari ini, sebaiknya kita tidak menganggap bahwa dia adalah orang yang asing. Kita tidak tahu apakah dibalik perilakunya itu, apakah di dalam hatinya dia memiliki sifat jahat dan kejam, atau malah sebaliknya. Karena itulah kita harus malu karena kita telah berani menilai orang tanpa mengenal orang itu lebih dalam."

Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar semua kata – kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura karena dirinya merasa bahwa semua ucapan Sakura itu benar. Dirinya memang salah menilai orang.

"Kau benar Forehead. Tidak hanya kita, tetapi juga semua orang."

"Itu benar. Karena itulah, kau harus meminta maaf padanya Ino-Pig. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, jadi, sekarang giliranmu."

Ino hanya memasang wajah kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Hehhh?!, aku?. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Forehead? Aku tidak melihat kau minta maaf padanya tadi."

"Hei jangan asal bicara Ino-Pig. Aku sudah minta maaf padanya saat aku datang ke apartemennya tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Ino.

"Dasar kau Forehead. Baiklah terserah kau saja. Kali ini kau menang." Ino kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu, sementara Sakura dan Shion hanya mengikuti Ino dari belakang sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Silahkan duduk anak muda." Ucap Mebuki sambil menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan dengan perasaan gugup.

Kizashi pun datang menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya "Hey, ternyata kau masih sangat muda ya, aku tidak pernah menduganya."

"Maaf jika aku terlalu aktif padamu, hehe. Ini memang bawaanku sejak dulu. Aku selalu memperlakukan semua tamuku sebagai seorang teman, jadi aku harap kau mau mengerti keadaannya." Ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Um.. Itu sama sekali tidak masalah Kizashi-san, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Anda adalah orang yang ramah, jadi jangan merasa bersalah jika kau bersikap ramah kepada seseorang."

"Hahaha, kau ternyata juga ramah sepertiku anak muda. Aku baru kali ini melihat remaja yang memiliki sikap sepertimu."

" _Aku... ramah?"_ Batin Naruto bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Kizashi, karena baru kali ini seseorang menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang ramah.

Mebuki yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan teh pun akhirnya duduk di samping Kizashi untuk mendengar obrolan mereka yang menurutnya cukup seru.

"Maaf jika aku terburu – buru, tapi apakah kami boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Mebuki pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit ceria.

"Namaku-.."

"Namanya Naruto, Kaa-san. Dia berada satu kelas denganku dan Ino-Pig." Ucap Sakura yang tiba – tiba datang dengan Ino dan Shion untuk berkumpul dengan mereka.

Kizashi yang mengetahui kabar itu pun langsung memasang wajah terkejut dan semangat karena tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto adalah murid yang berada satu kelas dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ooooh, jadi kau adalah teman Sakura dan Ino ya?" Setelah Kizashi menanyakan hal tersebut pada Naruto, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Etoo... Bisa dibilang begitu Kizashi-san."

"Ternyata begitu yaa. Hey Sakura, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan pada Kaa-san tentang Naruto?. Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan semua teman – teman yang ada di kelasmu pada Kaa-san, terutama soal Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kau ceritakan pada Kaa-san saat kau sedang menyendiri. Kenapa Kaa-san tidak pernah mendengar tentang Naruto?" Pertanyaan yang Mebuki lontarkan pada Sakura sontak membuat Sakura terkejut dan berkeringat karena Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban yang harus diberikan.

"Umm... Anoo... Kaa-san, aku tidak sempat menceritakannya pada Kaa-san" Jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit gugup.

" _Hmph.. Tidak sempat menceritakannya? Atau memang tidak mau menceritakannya? Lagipula, untuk apa dia menceritakan tentang diriku. Sama sekali tidak menarik."_ Batin Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melirikkan matanya sedikit ke arah Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Sial.. Aku tertangkap basah_ " Batin Sakura pasrah karena walaupun Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia pasti bisa mendengar jawaban yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak sedang mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang. Kita akan bahas hal itu lain kali saja. Jadi, kita lupakan dulu hal itu untuk sementara karena saat ini tujuan kita adalah untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Naruto." Ucap Kizashi yang langsung membahas topik permasalahannya.

"Berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ya Naruto. Kami benar – benar berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan kami semua dari orang itu. Kami sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika saja kau tidak datang malam itu. Kami pasti belum tentu bisa berkumpul seperti saat sekarang ini." Ucap Mebuki pada Naruto.

"Sama – sama Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san. Tapi, aku benar – benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku menolong kalian dengan senang hati, jadi kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu terus – menerus."

"Kami tahu kalau ucapan terima kasih kami tidak akan cukup untuk membalas jasamu Naruto. Karena itulah, kami akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau mau dari kami. Kami akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu asalkan permintaanmu tidak melebihi kemampuan kami." Ucap Kizashi dengan tulus, sedangkan Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar saat ini karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku benar – benar tidak membutuhkan apapun dari kalian, aku menolong kalian dengan senang hati, kalian tidak perlu repot – repot."

"Tapi kami benar – benar merasa bersalah jika kami tidak dapat membalas jasamu Naruto. Kami benar – benar ingin memberikan imbalan kepadamu karena kau telah berjasa pada kami. Kami mohon, izinkan kami untuk memenuhi apa yang kau butuhkan." Ujar Kizashi dengan nada serius, sedangkan mereka yang sedang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam, dan memperhatikan pembicaraan tersebut.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kizashi, Naruto hanya diam dan terlihat sedang berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima imbalan Anda, Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san." Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, saat ini aku benar – benar tidak membutuhkan apapun. Aku akan memberitahu kalian lain kali saja."

"Baiklah, Naruto. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal menghubungiku saja, atau kau bisa langsung bicara dengan Sakura." Ujar Kizashi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sekali lagi, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu Naruto. Kami sangat berhutang kepadamu. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Mebuki.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san. Aku benar – benar dengan senang hati menolong kalian." Setelah Kizashi mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah Naruto. Terima kasih karena kau telah mau repot – repot datang ke rumah ini untuk memenuhi undangan kami. Maaf jika kami telah menyita waktumu yang cukup banyak. Jika kau ingin pulang, supir kami akan mengantarmu." Ujar Kizashi.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot Kizashi-san, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, tempatku tidak jauh dari rumah Anda." Naruto kemudian juga bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Mebuki, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar keluarga Haruno.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Naruto." Ucap Mebuki.

"Sama – sama Mebuki-san. Kalau begitu, aku permisi duluan, Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari kediaman keluarga Haruno menuju apartemennya. Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto, sedangkan Sakura, Ino, dan Shion hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari rumah itu.

Kizashi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Dia anak yang baik."

"Itu benar, aku benar – benar senang jika kita dapat memberikan dia hadiah." Balas Mebuki sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Hey kalian bertiga, ayo kita masuk. Hari mulai gelap." Ucap Kizashi pada ketiga gadis itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

.

 **Naruto Place**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil memandang langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap, yang membuatnya selalu ingin menyendiri dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Apapun yang aku butuhkan ya?".

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku butuhkan saat ini." Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil melihat langkah kakinya.

"Mungkin aku membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk sekolah besok, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak dapat memberikan hal seperti itu."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hahh... lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban orang lain."

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

Sesampainya Naruto di apartemennya, ia kemudian menghidupkan lampu ruangannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan sekaligus membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto memakai celana panjang orange miliknya dan sweater putih, kemudian langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Saat Naruto sedang berbaring, dia melihat keluar jendela sejenak untuk melihat bintang – bintang yang ada pada malam itu, sambil memejamkan matanya, sambil menenangkan dirinya, sambil mengingat semua yang pernah dialaminya. Berharap agar dia dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya.

' _Aku hanya ingin bahagia...'_ Batin Naruto sambil terpejam.

' _Aku juga ingin kalian bahagia. Kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkanku disini. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menemukan tujuan hidupku. Aku akan membuat kalian bangga, dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku mampu melakukannya walaupun aku sering gagal. Tunggu saja.'_

Tanpa disadari, Naruto akhirnya tertidur setelah mengucapkan beberapa harapan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Berharap agar semua ini dapat dia lewati tanpa putus harapan.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

"Hey Ino-Pig, ayo cepat pakai sepatumu. Aku tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah hanya karena dirimu yang selalu merepotkan." Omel Sakura pada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja Forehead. Bilang saja kau ingin menemui si Uchiha itu. Tidak usah membuat alasan lain."

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan? Dia adalah sumber semangatku di pagi hari. Karena itulah, kau harus cepat, karena jika tidak, Sasuke-kun pasti akan dikerumuni oleh orang – orang gila."

"Termasuk dirimu."

"Sudah, tutup mulutmu itu Pig. Kita harus segera berangkat." Sakura kemudian menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan Izumo akhirnya mengantar mereka ke sekolah dengan terburu – buru.

Sesampainya di gerbang Konoha Senior High School, Sakura dan Ino bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas mereka. Mereka sempat menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena ternyata kelas belum dimulai. Sesampainya dikelas, mereka sudah melihat Naruto sudah datang dan duduk di bangkunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa.

Sakura dan Ino kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk mereka berdua dengan ekspresi canggung.

"Um.. Selamat pagi, Naruto." Sapa Ino pada Naruto. Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tentu saja terkejut mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Dengan cepat, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Selama beberapa detik, Naruto bertatapan dengan Ino, kemudian dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yamanaka-san." Balas Naruto polos.

Ino dan Sakura pun kemudian duduk di bangku mereka dengan ekspresi bingung. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Sakura kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil selembar kertas kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino yang mendapatkan surat itu pun akhirnya membacanya di dalam hati. Di kertas itu, terdapat tulisan _"Kenapa kau menyapanya?"_.

Ino kemudian membalas tulisan di kertas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

" _Memangnya ada apa? Aku belum meminta maaf padanya kemarin, jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita bersikap baik padanya."_

" _Kau memang benar Pig, tapi apa kau tidak malu?"_

" _Buat apa harus malu? Kau memang keras kepala Forehead. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kemarin kalau kita seharusnya tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang asing. Otakmu memang tidak beres."_ Sakura yang membaca surat itu pun mengeluarkan urat di dahinya, kemudian membalasnya.

" _Kau memang benar Pig. Tapi kau juga harus lihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu-yang-tidak-kita-ketahui, dan kau langsung menyapanya begitu saja."_

" _Terserah kau saja Forehead. Setidaknya aku sudah bersikap baik padanya. Kau ini benar – benar tidak memiliki perasaan. Dapat dibilang saat ini kita berhutang nyawa padanya, coba kau ingat – ingat lagi kejadian itu. Kau seharusnya dapat berpikir dengan jernih, bukan hanya mengandalkan egomu."_ Setelah membaca surat itu, Sakura pun akhirnya berfikir dan kemudian sadar bahwa dia seharusnya mengingat semua itu. Ino memang benar, dia tidak seharusnya mengandalkan ego nya yang tinggi. Seharusnya dia dapat bersikap lebih dewasa.

" _Kau benar Ino-Pig. Maafkan aku. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, kau selalu bisa mengingatkanku jika aku melakukan tindakan yang salah."_

" _Itu gunanya sahabat Forehead."_

.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KRINGGG.**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid yang ada di kelas 11.1 akhirnya segera keluar dari kelas itu untuk melepaskan rasa bosannya, kecuali Naruto yang selalu berada di dalam kelas. Sakura dan Ino juga ingin bergegas keluar dari kelas itu, namun tiba – tiba Sakura berhenti ketika akan keluar dari kelas itu. Ino yang melihatnya pun juga memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa Forehead?" Sakura akhirnya mendekatkan dirinya ke Ino dan berbisik padanya.

"Dia masih berada di dalam kelas. Aku heran, apakah dia tidak lapar."

"Entahlah Forehead, mungkin dia tidak suka keramaian di kantin." Bisik Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya menemukan ide.

"Hey Ino-Pig, ayo temani aku ke kantin sebentar." Ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino.

Saat ini, hanya ada Naruto yang berada di dalam kelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menikmati ketenangan yang menyelimuti kelas itu.

' _Seperti biasa. Aku selalu menjadi penjaga di kelas ini saat istirahat.'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Hahhh... Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit bersantai untuk menenangkan diriku.'_ Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk bersantai, sekaligus memikirkan pekerjaan yang akan dia lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti.

 **13 Menit Kemudian.**

"Ini.. Naruto, silahkan."

Naruto yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata, di depannya saat ini, orang yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura yang sedang menawarkan sebuah cup Ramen pada Naruto.

"Silahkan kau ambil."

"Etoo.. Apa maksudmu, Haruno-san?"

"Apa maksudku? Tentu saja aku memberikan ramen ini untukmu Naruto. Kau tidak perlu ragu – ragu, anggap saja ini adalah ganti rugi ramenmu yang aku tumpahkan waktu itu. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi "Kau tidak perlu repot – repot Haruno-san, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, dan juga, aku tidak lapar saat ini."

Sakura kemudian meletakkan cup Ramen itu dimeja Naruto.

"Maafkan aku jika aku memaksa, tapi aku sudah membelinya, jadi kau harus menerimanya. Kau sudah mengetahuinya kemarin kan, keluargaku dan juga aku akan merasa bersalah jika kami tidak bisa memberikanmu imbalan. Jadi, anggap saja ini adalah imbalan untukmu, walaupun tidak seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih Haruno-san, tapi aku benar – benar tidak membutuhkan apapun saat ini. Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untuk memberikanku sebuah imbalan. Walaupun kau tidak memberikannya, aku juga tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Aku tahu itu Naruto. Tapi tolonglah, aku ingin kau menerima yang satu ini, walaupun tidak seberapa. Aku benar – benar menyesal telah menumpahkan milikmu waktu itu. Jadi, terimalah."

Naruto pun hanya diam dan mengalah, kemudian mengambil cup Ramen itu.

"Terima kasih Haruno-san." Naruto kemudian membuka cup Ramen itu, dan memperhatikan isi dari cup Ramen itu sejenak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memasukkan racun di dalam ramen itu." Ujar Sakura untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak berniat buruk. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang curiga padanya, sedangkan Naruto kembali menatap kuah di ramen itu.

"Aku juga tidak membuang ludahku disitu." Ino dan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya bersweat drop mendengarnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah polos.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berfikir seperti itu Haruno-san. Hanya saja, jika kalian tidak keberatan, apakah kalian bisa untuk tidak menatapku saat makan?. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika seseorang menatapku saat sedang makan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Sakura dan Ino pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dan duduk di bangku mereka masing – masing dengan menghadap ke depan, sedangkan Naruto mulai memakan cup Ramen yang Sakura berikan.

Sakura sempat melirikkan matanya sedikit ke belakang, namun Naruto tiba – tiba juga melirikkan matanya ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, sehingga Sakura mengurungkan niatnya, dan kemudian kembali menuliskan sesuatu untuk Ino.

' _Kenapa di sekolah dia selalu terlihat menakutkan?'_

' _Aku setuju denganmu, tapi sebaiknya kita turuti saja. Kau juga harus ingat dengan perkataanmu sendiri Forehead. Jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya.'_

' _Iya, iya. Aku mengerti itu Ino-Pig,'_

"Terima kasih untuk ramennya, Haruno-san." Ujar Naruto pada Sakura yang telah selesai menghabiskan ramennya, dan kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di depan kelas.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Naruto. Itu kan imbalanmu." Balas Sakura dengan cengiran canggung di wajahnya.

"Kau telah repot – repot membelinya. Terima kasih."

"Sama – sama."

Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu?'_ Batin Sakura curiga ketika melihat Naruto yang selalu melakukan sikap tertutupnya. Sakura akhirnya berusaha berfikir untuk mengetahui kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap seperti itu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa langsung menanyakannya begitu saja. Naruto pasti akan langsung mencurigai dirinya jika dia langsung bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Haruno-san?

Naruto yang sedang diam pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun sama sekali tidak menatapnya, dan hal itu semakin membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sebelumnya, kami berusaha mencarimu, dan akhirnya kami menemukanmu. Pada saat itu, kau mengenakan seragam Ichiraku Ramen, bukan? Jadi, kau bekerja di kedai ramen itu ya?".

"Ya, aku memang bekerja di situ. Memangnya ada apa Haruno-san?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di tempat itu?"

"Etoo... Kalau soal itu aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang pasti, aku sudah cukup lama bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen."

"Ooh, begitu ya. Kau bekerja setiap hari ya?."

"Terkadang aku berusaha untuk meluangkan waktuku untuk bekerja. Jika waktunya tidak cukup, maka aku tidak bekerja."

"Begitu ya, jadi kau kerja paruh waktu. Memangnya, kau bekerja berapa jam selama sehari?, dan juga, malam itu, aku yakin saat itu sudah sangat larut. Tapi, ternyata kau masih belum pulang ke tempatmu. Apa kau baru saja selesai bekerja saat itu?".

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jika di hari libur, aku pasti akan selalu bekerja sampai larut."

' _Dia ternyata orang yang suka bekerja keras'._ Batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika di kedai itu tidak ada pengunjung, atau orang yang ingin makan disana? Apa kau masih akan bekerja sampai larut?" Sakura kembali menanyakan semua hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto untuk lebih mengenalnya.

"Itu tergantung. Jika Paman Teuchi mengizinkanku untuk bekerja sampai larut, maka aku akan bekerja sampai waktu yang diizinkan olehnya, jika tidak ada pelanggan, maka aku hanya akan menemani Paman Teuchi membersihkan mangkuk dan piring yang kotor."

 **KRINGGGG.**

Setelah melakukan perbincangan yang cukup panjang itu, bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis, sehingga semua murid masuk ke kelasnya masing – masing, diikuti dengan Kakashi, yang merupakan guru mereka. Melihat murid – murid masuk ke kelas, Sakura dan Naruto pun akhirnya menghentikan perbincangan mereka karena tidak ingin perbincangan mereka di dengar oleh orang lain, kecuali Ino, dan akhirnya Kakashi memulai penjelasannya tentang materi pelajaran hari ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk Sakura.

' _Sepertinya dia terlihat ramah jika kita mampu untuk mengajaknya bersosialisasi.'_

Sakura kemudian tersenyum saat membalas tulisan Ino. _'Ya, seperti itulah Pig. Tidak hanya itu, menurutku, dia juga orang yang baik. Ternyata dugaanku memang benar kan? Jangan salah menilai.'_

' _Kau juga salah menilai sejak awal. Dasar Forehead!'_

' _Hehe, iya aku akui kita berdua salah. Yang terpenting adalah, kita tahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang aneh, dia adalah orang yang baik. Dari sini, kita dapat belajar untuk tidak menilai orang sembarangan.'_

' _Aku setuju denganmu, Forehead.'_

"Sakura, Ino. Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar Kakashi memanggil mereka akhirnya langsung terkejut dengan muka cemas.

"Y-ya?, S-s-sensei?" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan gugup.

"Aku melihat kalian sedang asik menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Aku yakin kalian tidak sedang mencatat materi yang ada di papan tulis." Sakura dan Ino pun hanya bisa memasang wajah cemas dan menelan ludah mereka masing – masing.

"Dan juga kau, Sakura. Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri saat menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Sekarang, coba berikan kertas itu padaku." Sakura tentu saja langsung berkeringat dingin saat ini, dia benar – benar tertangkap basah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Karena itulah, dengan pasrah, akhirnya Sakura maju ke depan dan menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Kakashi dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

' _TIDAK! Kenapa harus aku?!'_ Batin Sakura.

Kakashi membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas itu, kemudian sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Dengar Sakura. Kau tahu kalau ini bukanlah materi pelajaran kita kan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bukan, Sensei."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk." Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saat Kakashi menyuruhnya duduk. Dia mengira kalau dia akan dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Sebelum kau duduk, aku ingin bertanya denganmu." Sakura yang baru saja menghembuskan nafasnya kembali menjadi orang yang paling cemas di kelas itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Di kertas ini ada tulisan 'Dia terlihat ramah', 'dia adalah orang yang baik'. Siapa orang yang kau maksud?" Pertanyaan Kakashi yang baru saja dilontarkan tentu saja langsung membuat Sakura semakin tegang dan menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena menahan rasa malu.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang bersifat pribadi." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sakura, dan dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan menahan rasa malu. Kemudian, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Hei Pig!. Ini gara – gara kau" Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menuduhku Forehead?! Ini salahmu karena kau senyum senyum sendiri." Balas Ino.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di belakang mereka berdua hanya melihat ocehan mereka itu. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sakura tertangkap basah dan menahan malu. Naruto kembali membayangkan kejadian itu yang menurutnya lucu, sehingga membuat dia tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

Sakura yang mendengar Naruto terkekeh pun sontak terkejut, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dengan perlahan, dia menghadapkan dirinya ke belakang dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Omel Sakura pada Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto kemudian terkejut, dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Are?_... Bukan apa – apa Haruno-san." Balas Naruto yang tanpa sadar menatap Sakura, sehingga Sakura dapat kembali melihat dua buah Blue Sapphire yang indah itu. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua bertatapan, sehingga rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura semakin terlihat oleh Naruto. Naruto yang sadar dengan tingkah Sakura, dengan cepat kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba – tiba menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura kemudian sadar dari lamunannya, dan kembali menghadap ke depan. _"Kenapa tiba – tiba aku bisa menjadi salah tingkah di hadapannya?"_ Batin Sakura sambil menahan rasa malu karena kejadian barusan. Menyadari tingkah Sakura yang aneh, Ino menyenggol Sakura dengan siku kanannya dan menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya pada Sakura.

"Jangan sekarang Pig. Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti." Ucap Sakura pelan.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **KRINGGGG**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi dan semua murid yang ada di setiap kelas mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya untuk segera menuju rumah mereka masing – masing. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino, mereka dengan cepat menyusun buku mereka masing – masing dan keluar dari kelas itu, sehingga satu – satunya orang yang masih berada di kelas itu adalah Naruto. Saat ini dia juga sedang menyusun buku – bukunya, hanya saja tidak secepat murid – murid yang lain.

' _Tingkahnya sangat aneh tadi.'_. Batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian segera memakai tasnya setelah memasukkan semua bukunya, kemudian dia menarik senyuman kecil di wajahnya, _'Walaupun begitu, aku sedikit senang. Karena, baru kali ini ada orang seumuranku yang mau berbicara denganku.'_

Naruto kemudian keluar dari pintu gerbang Konoha Senior High School dan berjalan menelusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya untuk memulai melakukan perkerjaan sehari – harinya. Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto hanya melihat langkah kakinya saja sambil bergulat di dalam pikirannya.

' _Jika di pikir – pikir, sikapku mungkin terlalu tertutup pada orang lain, dan pada akhirnya, orang – orang menganggapku aneh.'_

' _Namun, jika aku terlalu terbuka kepada orang lain, orang – orang juga pasti akan menjauhiku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga rahasia atau semacamnya.'_

' _Entahlah... Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini.'_

 **Sakura and Ino Place.**

Sakura dan Ino saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka masing – masing, dan juga, tentu saja mereka sedang membahas hal yang bagi mereka menarik. Atau lebih tepatnya, hal yang menarik bagi Ino.

"Neee Forehead. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti itu?. Aku baru lihat kalau kau bisa menjadi salah tingkah di hadapan orang lain." Goda Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi bosan.

"Hei Pig, kau jangan melebih – lebihkan. Aku hanya salah tingkah, tidak ada yang lain."

Ino pun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya, ia sedang memasang senyuman menggoda pada Sakura, "Heee?, hanya salah tingkah ya?. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi, aku melihat wajahmu merona setelah menatapnya tadi. Aku yakin itu ada maksud yang lain".

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino pun hanya kaget, dengan sedikit semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kau ini Ino-Pig. Sudah kubilang jangan melebih lebihkan. Sebelumnya, aku benar – benar malu karena ulahmu itu, karena itulah wajahku memerah." Omel Sakura pada Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Hihihi... Sudahlah Forehead. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Akui saja kalau matanya itu memang sangat indah sampai membuatmu terpesona. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terpesona melihat tatapan matanya. Selama ini, aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki mata secerah itu karena dia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasya, "Ya, sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengetahuinya."

"Hei Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama. Itu si pria pirang kumis kucing." Ucap Izumo yang sedang menyetir sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berjalan di trotoar.

Sakura yang bingung pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pria pirang kumis kucing?".

"Yang dia maksud adalah Naruto, Forehead. Lihat, dia sedang berjalan di trotoar itu." Ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan jarinya.

"Sepertinya, kalau tidak salah dengar, dia selalu bekerja setiap hari ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku juga heran dengannya. Kenapa dia selalu menundukkan wajahnya, seakan – akan tidak mau menatap orang lain."

"Mungkin dia hanya mau menatapmu Forehead." Goda Ino pada Sakura.

 **DUGHH**

"Ittaiiiii" Ino meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hey Forehead. Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Jangan sembarangan bicara."

"Hey Forehead. Apa kita hanya akan melihatnya saja dari sini? Bagaimana kalau kita menyapanya sesekali?"

"Ya kau benar. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Sakura kemudian membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Narutooo".

Naruto yang sedang berjalan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memanggilnya, dan dia akhirnya melihat Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

' _Sakura?'_ Batin Naruto bingung.

"Hei, apa kau akan langsung pergi bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Mungkin iya. Kurasa begitu." Balas Naruto.

Sakura yang tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Naniii?!_ Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Kurasa begitu." Kali ini, Naruto menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Oooh, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami duluan yaa. _Jaa nee_." Ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian saat jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, Sakura kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan menutup kaca mobil.

Naruto yang melihat mobil itu menjauh hanya menarik senyuman kecil di wajahnya, dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Jaa".

' _Kurasa, tidak semua orang menganggapku aneh.'_

.

 **TBC.**

 **Author Note:**

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya. Saya juga minta maaf jika chapter ini sedikit lambat update, karena saya memikirkan alur ceritanya buat kedepan. Jika chapter ini memiliki kekurangan, saya harap pembaca mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya.

Saya benar – benar minta maaf kepada semua para pembaca / readers atas keterlambatan fanfic ini. Sudah hampir 3 bulan saya tidak update fanfic ini, saya benar – benar minta maaf atas ketidak konsistenan saya sebagai author fanfic ini. Semester ini, saya benar – benar sibuk dan dipenuhi dengan banyak tugas, sampai – sampai tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Karena itulah, saya harap pembaca mau mengerti kondisi saya saat ini, dan saya harap pembaca mau bersabar dalam menghadapi author seperti saya ini.

Saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau saya akan update fanfic ini dengan cepat, tapi saya selalu berusaha untuk update fanfic ini secepatnya, karena itulah diharapkan para pembaca mau bersabar. Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat mengupdate fanfic ini, dan juga saya mohon masukkan dari para readers untuk chapter berikutnya.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima Kasih sudah Membaca.

 **GignZ**

.


	7. Information

**CHAPTER 7**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: NaruSaku**

 **Rate: T-T+**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur,kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

" _Rise"_ ( _batin_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Inoichi, kemana saja kau? Sudah 2 hari ini kau tidak mengunjungi kami." Omel Kizashi pada Ayah Ino yang baru saja datang di kediaman Haruno.

Inoichi hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Hahahaa... maafkan aku Kizashi, hanya saja, aku sedang sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang kita alami sebelumnya dengan perkumpulan Hyuuga dan Uchiha."

Kizashi pun memasang wajah serius, "Jadi begitu. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa mereka mengetahui darimana orang itu berasal?"

Inoichi hanya mengangguk, "Tidak salah lagi, perkumpulan itu sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita semua begitu saja, maka dari itulah, mereka mengirim beberapa anggota – anggota mereka."

Kizashi hanya menunduk, "Ternyata dugaanku benar. Saat ini kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Kita harus lebih berhati – hati."

"Soal itu, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan perkumpulan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, mereka sudah sepakat bahwa kita semua harus menyelidiki orang – orang yang dianggap asing. Perkumpulan Hyuuga dan Uchiha juga sudah sepakat kalau mereka akan melaksanakan patroli malam hari untuk meningkatkan keamanan Konoha."

Kizashi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku rasa tindakan itu mungkin dapat mempersulit mereka untuk melakukan penyelundupan."

"Kau benar. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" Tanya Inoichi.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, akhirnya kami dapat bertemu dengannya. Ternyata dia hanyalah remaja seumuran Ino dan Sakura."

"Hmm.. Begitu ya. Sangat disayangkan aku tidak sempat melihatnya." Ucap Inoichi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Dan juga aku lupa memberitahumu." Ucap Kizashi.

Inoichi hanya menaikkan alisnya, "Memberitahuku soal apa?"

"Dia mengingatkanku kepada Minato."

Inoichi pun terkejut dan melebarkan kedua matanya, " _N-Nani?!_ Minato?! Apa kau yakin?!"

Kizashi mengangguk, "Ya aku sangat yakin. Jika ada kesempatan lain, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Melihatnya sendiri?, Aku yakin tidak semudah itu."

Kizashi hanya tersenyum, "Tenang saja, tidak sesulit yang kau kira, karena dia bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen. Kalau di pikir – pikir, lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini."

Inoichi pun tersenyum dan antusias mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tunggu dulu Inoichi, kau tidak perlu repot – repot. Aku akan menyuruh Izumo yang pergi kesana, jadi kau tunggu disini saja bersama kami, kau sudah terlalu sering bepergian sampai tidak sempat mengunjungi kami."

"Hehe... Baiklah Kizashi, maaf merepotkan." Ucap Inoichi sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, kita ini sudah lama menjadi sahabat. Ayo kita tunggu dia di ruang tamu bersama dengan yang lainnya."

.

 **Naruto Place**

"Aku sangat lelah." Sesampainya di apartemennya, Naruto menaruh tasnya, kemudian berbaring di kasurnya yang rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, menatap ke arah langit – langit dengan kedua mata Blue Sapphirenya yang indah. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Tidak diketahui oleh dirinya maupun orang lain.

' _Siapa orang itu.'_

' _Kenapa harus kedua orang tuaku.'_

' _Apa salah mereka.'_

' _Kenapa mereka melakukannya.'_

' _Apa yang mereka inginkan.'_

' _Kenapa harus aku.'_

' _Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya.'_

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan.'_

Dengan cepat, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Melepaskan semua seragam sekolahnya, kemudian mengenakan seragam Ichiraku miliknya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lain kali."

Setelah mengenakan seragamnya, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya dan mengenakan sepatunya. Membuka pintu apartemennya, dan kemudian mulai menjalankan pekerjaan yang biasa dia lakukan. Walaupun Naruto sering mendapatkan tugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan karena menurutnya, pekerjaan yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah hobinya sehingga sesering apapun tugas yang dia dapatkan, dia tidak akan mudah bosan selama dia mendapatkan gajinya.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto sesekali melihat ke langit yang mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi agak kemerahan, menandakan bahwa matahari akan terbenam dalam waktu dekat.

"Kelihatannya, aku akan pulang malam."

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah dapat melihat kedai Ichiraku Ramen, tempat dimana ia bekerja untuk mendapatkan nafkah.

"Selamat sore, Paman."

"Oooh, ternyata kau sudah datang Naruto. Kebetulan sekali." Ujar Teuchi yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan banyak cup Ramen.

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kebetulan? Memangnya ada apa Paman?".

"Baru saja ada pesanan dari 2 orang sebelum kau datang tadi."

"Yosh.. Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku Paman. Aku pasti akan mengantarkannya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat.

"Kau harus membawa tas ramen milikku Naruto, masalahnya, pesanan cup Ramennya lumayan banyak, jadi kau tidak akan mungkin bisa membawanya dengan hanya kedua tanganmu." Ucap Kizashi sambil memasukkan beberapa cup Ramen ukuran besar yang cukup banyak ke dalam tas miliknya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya menelan ludahnya.

' _Banyak sekali'_. Batin Naruto.

' _Aku harap semua ramen itu menjadi milikku'_. Naruto pun membayangkan dirinya memakan semua ramen itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit didefinisikan. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang aneh, Teuchi hanya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto... Aku harap semua ramen ini di antarkan sesuai dengan jumlah yang di pesan. Jangan sampai salah satu ramen saja masuk ke dalam perutmu, atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bekerja lagi."

"Hee?!, Iya Paman, aku tidak akan memakannya, hanya saja aku iri pada orang yang membeli ramen sebanyak ini. Yosh... Kalau begitu, aku berangkat Paman." Naruto akhirnya memakai tas yang berisi ramen tersebut dan keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ya, jaga dirimu Naruto."

.

 **30 Minutes Later.**

"Heehh... hari ini hanya ada 2 pesanan, tapi jumlah ramen yang dipesan cukup banyak juga." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kertas yang berisi catatan setiap alamat yang memesan ramen Teuchi.

"Baiklah... aku sudah mengantarkan 3 cup Ramen di dekat perkumpulan Hyuuga. Jadi, tinggal 1 pesanan lagi yang belum aku antarkan dengan 15 cup Ramen."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hahh... orang ini beruntung sekali. Ngomong – ngomong siapa yang memesan ramen sebanyak ini." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat alamat yang tertulis di kertas kecilnya, dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Alamat ini... Kenapa dia memesan ramen sebanyak ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, lebih baik aku bergegas."

.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **.**

"Hahhhh... Hoi Kizashi, kenapa dia lama sekali. Aku sudah bosan menunggu seperti ini." Ucap Inoichi sambil menguap dengan nada bosan.

Kizashi yang mendengarnya hanya bersweat-drop, "Kau sendiri yang bilang mau melihatnya, tapi kau sendiri saja tidak mau bersabar. Kami juga membutuhkan waktu untuk membujuknya kesini."

"Ahh Tou-Chan!" Inoichi yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya pun akhirnya menoleh, dan ternyata orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Ino, yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 bersama dengan Sakura dan Shion.

"Aku senang Tou-Chan kembali. Apa semuanya berjalan baik?" Ucap Ino sambil memeluk ayahnya erat.

Inoichi hanya membelai kepala Putrinya, "Ya, semuanya baik – baik saja. Saat ini, kita hanya harus lebih berhati – hati saja."

"Inoichi-san, aku sangat senang Anda datang. Anda sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kami." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenym.

"Hehe... ya... itu salahku. Maafkan aku Sakura, akhir – akhir ini aku sangat sibuk, jadi aku harap kau mau menemani Ino sementara aku pergi. Aku harap dia tidak merepotkanmu."

"Ahh itu sama sekali bukan masalah Inoichi-san."

Inoichi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah seperti seseorang yang sedang kehilangan sesuatu, "Ngomong – ngomong Kizashi, dimana Mebuki?"

"Ooh... saat ini dia sedang berbelanja."

"Begitu ya."

"Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama, pria pirang kumis kucing sudah datang. Dia sudah membawa pesanannya." Ucap Izumo yang tiba – tiba saja datang ke dalam rumah itu dengan tergesa – gesa, sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja mendengarnya sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Kizashi dan Inoichi pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung, "Pria pirang kumis kucing?" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Maksudnya adalah Naruto, Tou-Chan."

"Oohh begitu. Hei Izumo, lain kali kau harus panggil namanya, dia memiliki nama. Kalau begitu, suruh dia masuk ke sini." Perintah Kizashi pada Izumo.

" _Wakarimasta,_ Haruno-sama."

"Namanya Naruto ya?" Tanya Inoichi, Kizashi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui situasi tersebut hanya memasang wajah bingung dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Etoo... Tou-Chan, kenapa Naruto datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Kizashi.

"Ooh, itu karena Inoichi ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi, aku sengaja menyuruh Izumo untuk memesankan beberapa cup Ramen tadi."

"Jadi begitu ya."

"Hoii... kenapa kau menyeretku Izumo-san?!"

"Haruno-sama menyuruhku untuk membawamu masuk, jadi turuti saja!"

"Kurasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengantarkan ramennya!"

Mereka yang sedang berada di dalam kediaman Haruno itu tentu saja mendengar keributan itu, dan akhirnya keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesampainya mereka di pintu depan kediaman Haruno, dapat dilihat Naruto sedang bersusah payah untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno, sementara Izumo bersikeras untuk menyeret Naruto masuk dengan menarik tangan dan seragam Ichiraku ramen miliknya.

"Heii... kau harus masuk pria pirang. Haruno-sama menyuruhku untuk melakukannya, jadi tolong kerja samanya." Ucap Izumo sambil bersusah payah menarik tangan Naruto agar mau masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno.

"Hei Paman, aku sudah mengantarkan pesanannya, jadi aku tidak memiliki urusan lain lagi disini."

"Ahh... Naruto, selamat datang. Aku memang menyuruh Izumo untuk membawamu masuk, maaf kalau Izumo terlalu memaksamu, lagipula aku yang menyuruhnya." Ucap Kizashi sambil menghampiri mereka berdua dan menghentikan keributan tersebut.

Naruto hanya membungkukkan badannya kepada Kizashi dan merapikan seragamnya, "Selamat sore, Kizashi-san. Maaf, bukan berarti aku menolak, hanya saja Paman Izumo langsung menarik tanganku saat aku baru mengantarkan ramennya, jadi aku sedikit bingung."

Kizashi hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Hahaha... maaf Naruto, itu memang salahku. Sekarang, aku ingin kau mau untuk masuk ke dalam, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Sedangkan kau Izumo, taruh ramen yang diantar tadi di dapur."

"Baik, Haruno-sama."

Naruto hanya mengikuti Kizashi dari belakang menuju ke dalam Kediaman Haruno, di depan pintu kediaman Haruno, Naruto melihat 2 orang gadis yang sudah ia kenal beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan seorang pria dewasa yang tidak diketahuinya.

" _Kizashi benar. Anak ini benar – benar mirip dengannya."_ Batin Inoichi terkejut setelah melihat Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti Kizashi.

"Selamat sore, Ino-san, Sakura-san." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya saat sudah berada di hadapan kedua gadis tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan. Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Naruto melihat ke arah Inoichi dengan ekspresi bingung. Inoichi yang mengerti ekspresi Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto, panggil saja Inoichi, aku ayahnya Ino. Sebelumnya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Kizashi, bukan? Saat itu aku belum sempat untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung, jadi sekarang aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku, aku harap hal ini tidak merepotkanmu."

Naruto yang baru mengenal Inoichi pun kembali membungkukkan badannya, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Yamanaka-san. Hal ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, jadi Anda tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya, dan juga, Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, aku dengan senang hati dapat membantu kalian."

"Hei, kau tidak perlu bersikap sangat formal seperti itu, panggil saja Inoichi." Ucap Inoichi sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku mengerti, Inoichi-san."

"Hoii.. kenapa kalian masih ada di luar? Cepat masuk ke dalam, Shion sudah menyiapkan ramennya untuk kita." Panggil Kizashi kepada mereka yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumah kediaman Haruno.

Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang sudah di sediakan dengan cup Ramen hangat untuk setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Suasana di ruangan itu sedikit canggung, karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, melainkan mereka menikmati ramen yang baru saja di antar oleh Naruto. Mereka semua memakan ramen, kecuali Naruto yang dari awal sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak memakan ramen milikmu?" Tanya Kizashi yang bingung karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh ramen yang sudah disediakan oleh Shion.

"Tidak apa – apa Kizashi-san, aku sudah kenyang. Sebelum bekerja, aku sudah mengisi perutku." Jawab Naruto bohong pada Kizashi.

"Begitu ya".

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua akhirnya sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka masing – masing.

"Ooh ya, Naruto. Ngomong – ngomong dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Inoichi pada Naruto, bermaksud membuka pembicaraan.

"Saat ini, aku belum mempunyai rumah, Inoichi-san. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen."

Inoichi pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan pada Naruto karena ingin lebih mengenal remaja tersebut.

"Begitu ya, apa kau tinggal dengan kerabatmu di apartemen itu?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri." Jawab Naruto singkat, sementara Ino dan Sakura hanya memperhatikan dan mendengar setiap perkataan Naruto.

"Kau sendiri? Orang tuamu juga tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan, Kizashi mulai memasang wajah serius dan menatap Inoichi, namun Inoichi sama sekali tidak melihat Kizashi karena terlalu fokus pada Naruto.

"Jadi, dimana orang tuamu sekarang?"

"Hei... Inoichi." Potong Kizashi dengan cepat untuk mengingatkan Inoichi agar tidak bertanya tentang hal yang bersifat pribadi. Inoichi yang baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah sedikit terlewat batas pun hanya sedikit terkejut, sementara Ino dan Sakura memasang wajah serius.

"Mereka sedang pergi, untuk sementara waktu, mereka tidak akan kembali". Jawaban yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan membuat setiap orang yang ada ruangan itu menatap ke arahnya, termasuk Shion.

Inoichi yang baru saja mendengarnya pun hanya memasang cengiran pada wajahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Begitu ya, hehehe... maaf Naruto. Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Inoichi-san, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Mereka berdua memang sedang pergi, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat mereka untuk sementara waktu."

Kizashi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Inoichi, lain kali kau harus memikirkan baik – baik pertanyaanmu itu, jangan menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi."

"Iya Kizashi, itu salahku. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Jawab Inoichi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Inoichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, "Baiklah Naruto, terima kasih banyak atas waktumu hari ini, karena kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu lagi dengan kami."

"Iya, sama – sama Inoichi-san, jika kalian ingin membutuhkanku lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian."

Kizashi hanya tersenyum, dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau memang anak yang baik Naruto. Kalau begitu, kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Maaf kalau percakapan ini menghambatmu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Kizashi-san, kalau begitu aku permisi duluan." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kediaman Haruno.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto". Panggil Kizashi pada Naruto yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Aku lupa untuk membayar ramen pesananmu. Ini uangnya." Ucap Kizashi sambil memberikan uangnya pada Naruto.

"Ah, aku juga benar – benar lupa. Terima kasih Kizashi-san. Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sampai bertemu lagi Kizashi-san." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, sementara Kizashi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Kau benar, Kizashi. Dia memang seperti Minato." Ucap Inoichi yang tiba – tiba datang di samping Kizashi, sedangkan Kizashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang kediaman Haruno, 2 orang gadis sudah memperhatikan mereka dari dalam rumah.

"Hei Forehead, aku heran, kenapa sepertinya mereka berdua kelihatannya sangat perhatian pada Naruto?"

"Entahlah, Ino-Pig. Aku juga setuju denganmu. Apa mungkin karena dia sudah menolong kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku rasa sepertinya mereka ingin mengenal Naruto lebih dalam, tapi apa alasannya?" Ucap Ino sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, sebelum itu, kita tanyakan dulu pada diri kita sendiri. Kita berdua sudah sepakat bukan, kalau kita akan mengenal Naruto lebih jauh?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Menurutku, karena dia bukanlah orang aneh seperti yang kita bayangkan, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja dia terlalu menutup dirinya dari orang lain sehingga dia terlihat seperti orang aneh. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh juga karena aku ingin tahu kenapa dia selalu bersikap tertutup." Jawab Sakura pada Ino.

"Begitu, ya." Ucap Ino, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak ada alasan lain?" Tanya Ino.

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino pun hanya memasang wajah cengiran menggodanya pada Sakura, "Bukankah kau juga ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik matanya yang indah itu?, atau kau juga ingin mengetahui kenapa kau bisa terpaku saat menatap matanya?"

Sakura hanya sedikit terkejut dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya, "Jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal PIG".

"Hihi... kau memang tidak pernah berubah Forehead. Apa kau masih mengharapkan Uchiha itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu PIG. Walaupun aku selalu diacuhkan olehnya, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkannya." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

Ino hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Forehead, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau hanya akan depresi jika kau terlalu banyak berusaha tapi selalu di abaikan. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku mengerti Ino-Pig. Terima kasih atas saranmu."

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kita kan sahabat, dan akan selalu begitu." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman manis ke arah Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang membalas senyuman Ino.

.

.

 **Other Place**

"Kudengar, sudah ada beberapa peristiwa belakangan ini." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan Uchiha yang terdiri dari kurang lebih 9 orang, dengan seragam Konoha High School, mata yang tajam, dan juga sikapnya yang terkenal dingin. Tentu saja, seluruh tatapan mata yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya tertuju pada remaja tersebut.

"Ooh, ternyata kau juga sudah menyadarinya Sasuke, darimana kau mendapatkan kabar itu?". Ucap salah satu anggota Uchiha yang merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke hanya meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, "Berita harian." Jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu ya."

"Ngomong – ngomong, dimana Tou-chan?. Kenapa kursinya kosong?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Dia sedang membahas permasalahan ini dengan pemimpin perkumpulan Hyuga, Hiashi. Mereka ingin menjalin kerja sama yang lebih dalam supaya sistem pertahanan di Konoha semakin ketat." Jelas Itachi pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan menatap kakaknya.

"Hanya dengan perkumpulan Hyuga?"

"Tidak, Tou-chan juga sudah mempertimbangkan masalah ini sebelumnya dengan perkumpulan Haruno dan Yamanaka. Perkumpulan mereka justru yang paling pertama dalam melaporkan masalah ini, karena mereka hampir saja menjadi korban." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dengan tajam, dengan melipat kedua tangannya, "Hampir menjadi korban?, itu artinya, mereka selamat?". Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, mereka hanya memberitahu Tou-chan soal itu." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke yang baru saja mendengar informasi itu hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian semua? Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi yang lebih jauh dari ini?" Ucap Sasuke pada setiap anggota Uchiha yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, sehingga membuat Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang memasuki ruangan pertemuan tersebut dengan menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat tegas.

"Kau sudah kembali Tou-chan, jadi bagaimana?" Ucap Itachi yang menyadari kedatangan ayahnya.

"Tidak terlalu rumit. Kita sudah sepakat untuk saling bekerja sama untuk meningkatkan Konoha selama ini, namun hanya saja bedanya adalah kita semua akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam menyelidiki kasus ini. Kita harus mengerahkan beberapa anggota berbakat kita untuk mengawasi pintu masuk Konoha, setiap sudut kota, dan juga melakukan observasi terhadap tempat – tempat yang tidak digunakan atau tidak memiliki penghuninya lagi, karena tentunya kita tidak ingin mereka memiliki tempat persembunyian di dalam Konoha, maka dari itu hal ini dilakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya hal tersebut." Jelas pemimpin perkumpulan Uchiha itu kepada setiap orang yang hadir pada pertemuan itu. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan ayahnya dengan serius, sementara beberapa di antara mereka ada yang mencatat.

"Lalu, kapan kesepakatan itu akan dilaksanakan, dan juga, apa yang dilakukan oleh perkumpulan Haruno dan Yamanaka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Secepatnya. Berhubung jumlah perkumpulan mereka terbatas, maka tugas mereka hanya melakukan penyelidikan terhadap hasil observasi dan laporan yang kita buat. Mereka juga akan menganalisis laporan itu apabila terdapat kesalahan. Apabila mereka juga ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam melakukan patroli, maka itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Kalau begitu, pertama – tama, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Oh benar juga, aku belum memberi tahu kalian. Sebelum itu, kita perlu mendapatkan referensi, atau dengan kata lain sedikit informasi tambahan yang mungkin dapat membantu kita dalam melakukan penyelidikan."

"Informasi tambahan?, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kita akan melakukan sebuah introgasi singkat pada seseorang".

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Orang yang mungkin mengetahui apa yang terjadi secara pasti. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian berdua ikut saja, ayo kita berangkat. Kita harus melakukannya sekarang." Tidak lama kemudian, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka masing – masing, menandakan bahwa pertemuan tersebut telah selesai. Mereka akhirnya memasuki mobil mereka masing – masing untuk menuju lokasi seseorang yang akan di introgasi oleh pimpinan mereka.

.

.

Matahari sore sudah hampir menenggelamkan cahayanya di sebelah barat, menandakan bahwa petang akan digantikan oleh malam. Setiap lampu di pinggir jalan kota Konoha mulai menunjukkan cahayanya satu per satu, sehingga jalanan Konoha tetap terlihat terang walaupun hari telah berganti malam. Dapat dilihat, di pinggir jalan tersebut masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka masing – masing. Namun, berbeda dengan laki – laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, yang sampai saat ini belum menuju ke apartemennya.

"Paman, aku pesan 1 mangkok lagi".

"Aku juga paman, kuahnya jangan terlalu encer ya."

"Baiklah, akan ku siapkan segera." Ucap Teuchi dengan nada semangat saat melayani setiap pelanggannya yang ada.

 **Srek.**

"Ooh, ternyata kau sudah kembali Naruto. Kelihatannya kau sudah mengantarkan semua pesanan ramennya, kerja yang bagus." Ucap Teuchi pada Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kedai ramen miliknya.

Naruto hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya, "Terima kasih, Paman. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku dapat mengantarkan semua pesanannya, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama."

Teuchi hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah Naruto, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Kerja yang bagus. Ayame akan mengantarkan uangnya ke apartemenmu besok."

"Baiklah Paman, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai bertemu lagi Paman." Naruto kemudian menaruh tas ramen milik Teuchi dan berjalan menuju apartemennya untuk beristirahat.

.

 **Naruto Place.**

" _Hari ini cukup melelahkan."_ Batin Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang berpapasan dengannya di pinggir jalan, maupun yang menggunakan kendaraan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah dekat dengan apartemennya. Di depan apartemennya, dia melihat seseorang menggunakan jas hitam dan juga kacamata hitam. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenali orang itu, namun tetap saja Naruto memiliki rasa curiga terhadap orang asing yang tidak dia kenal. Walaupun begitu, Naruto hanya melewati orang itu tanpa rasa peduli, menuju ruangannya.

 **Tap.**

Naruto sempat kaget dan bingung saat orang itu menepuk pundaknya. Dia hanya menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Naruto.

Orang itu kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya agar Naruto dapat mengenal lebih jelas dirinya, "Kau Naruto kan, ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar."

Naruto akhirnya mengenali orang itu setelah ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang merupakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, "Ternyata Anda, Uchiha-san, ada keperluan apa?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi yang aku tahu hanyalah, ayahku ingin mendapatkan informasi darimu." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui niat dari Sasuke pun hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. Tapi, berhubung karena Sasuke merupakan salah satu anggota perkumpulan Uchiha yang selalu serius dalam menjalankan setiap tugasnya, akhirnya Naruto sama sekali tidak curiga padanya, dan menerima permintaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Baik, Uchiha-san. Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari ruangan apartemennya menggunakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang miliknya, dan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap di depan apartemen Naruto.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Baik."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan menuju limosin yang sudah diparkirkan dipinggir jalan dengan 2 orang anggota perkumpulan Uchiha yang menjaga kendaraan milik Sasuke.

"Semua sudah siap, ayo kembali ke tempat pertemuan." Ucap Sasuke pada kedua orang itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Mereka ber – 4 itu akhirnya memasuki mobil Sasuke satu per satu dan memulai perjalanannya menuju lokasi perkumpulan Uchiha.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

"Naruto, silahkan turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan melihat keluar jendela.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke sejenak, dan membuka pintu limosin itu, "Baiklah, Uchiha-san."

Setelah mereka turun dari limosin itu, Sasuke dan bersama dengan anggota lainnya berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan perkumpulan Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tatapan kosong karena sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang informasi apa yang mereka maksud.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan pertemuan itu, sudah terdapat banyak anggota Uchiha yang berkumpul dan duduk di kursi mereka masing – masing. Tidak lupa, di ruangan tersebut tersedia kursi kosong yang hanya dikhususkan untuk tamu yang mereka undang, Naruto.

Itachi kemudian menghampiri Naruto dengan mengarahkan tangannya pada kursi yang kosong, bermaksud memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk duduk di kursi itu, "Akhirnya kalian sampai. Senang bertemu denganmu anak muda, silahkan duduk di kursi itu."

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi itu dengan tenang. Setelah itu, akhirnya pemimpin perkumpulan Uchiha memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah pemimpin perkumpulan Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku." Ucap Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin perkumpulan Uchiha pada Naruto dengan datar, tanpa mengulurkan tangannya, seakan – akan perkenalan itu seperti sebuah keterpaksaan.

Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal itu, dia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Uchiha-san. Namaku Naruto."

Fugaku kemudian mengambil salah satu kursi yang kosong dan duduk di depan hadapan Naruto, sehingga posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadapan, "Apa kau sudah mengetahui secara pasti alasan kenapa aku mengundangmu kesini?, tanya Fugaku.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini mengenai peristiwa yang kau atasi beberapa hari yang lalu."

Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Fugaku yang mendadak itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira kalau Fugaku dan anggota Uchiha yang lainnya dengan cepat mengetahui kalau orang yang terlibat dalam kejadian yang dialami oleh keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka adalah dirinya.

Sejenak, Naruto sempat berfikir untuk bersikap sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai peristiwa itu, namun di dalam benaknya, Naruto juga berfikir bahwa berbohong kepada perkumpulan Uchiha hanya akan sia – sia, apalagi hal itu berkaitan dengan kriminalitas yang dapat membahayakan keamanan Konoha.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Fugaku dengan tenang, "Apa yang ingin Anda ketahui tentang kejadian itu?"

"Aku tahu kami melakukan ini dengan sangat mendadak, tapi, semakin cepat kami mengetahui informasi darimu, maka semakin cepat juga kami akan berusaha untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Fugaku.

"..."

Fugaku kemudian mengambil kertas dokumen miliknya yang terdapat gambar seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, "Kau yang menghentikan orang ini, bukan?" Ucap Fugaku sambil memperlihatkan gambar tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap foto itu dengan datar. Dia ingat kalau orang yang di dalam foto tersebut adalah orang yang akan mencelakai keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka beberapa hari yang lalu, "Anda benar." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Fugaku kembali mengambil kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam plastik yang bertuliskan 'BUKTI'.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain yang ingin Anda tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Fugaku.

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat di dalam foto itu, hanya terdapat 1 orang. Foto itu diambil saat Inoichi melaporkan kalau ada seseorang yang berniat untuk membunuh mereka jika tidak memberitahu hasil pertemuan. Yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah, saat keluarga Yamanaka dan Haruno dihadang oleh orang itu, apa kau melihat adanya orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini?"

Naruto berfikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak ada. Saat itu jalanan sedang sepi, dan juga, kejadian itu terjadi tepat pada tengah malam. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya."

"Apa kau yakin?" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang menghadang kedua keluarga itu selain orang yang ada di dalam foto?"

"Tidak, hanya orang itu yang kulihat." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Fugaku yang merasa sudah cukup memperoleh informasi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah, kurasa hanya itu saja yang ingin kami ketahui. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.", Fugaku kemudian berniat untuk meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Tunggu. Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan ini, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada Anda, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Fugaku yang mendadak berhenti meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Silahkan."

"Sebelumnya, saat aku belum membuat orang itu pingsan, di jaket orang tersebut terdapat lambang kambing hitam. Aku ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari lambang itu?, apakah lambang itu merupakan sebuah lambang organisasi?, dan juga, apa hubungannya orang itu dengan Konoha? Kenapa dia ingin mengetahui hasil dari pertemuan kalian?" Tanya Naruto panjang lebar pada Fugaku.

Fugaku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Naruto, "Pertama, aku tidak tahu secara pasti arti dari lambang itu, tapi yang kutahu adalah, lambang itu adalah lambang organisasi. Hubungan organisasi itu dengan Konoha, sebenarnya itu hal yang bersifat rahasia. Hanya anggota keluarga perkumpulan yang boleh mengetahuinya, aku harap kau tidak tersinggung atau kecewa. Dan yang terakhir, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasan orang itu ingin mengetahui hasil pertemuan kami." Jelas Fugaku.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Fugaku, Naruto akhirnya sedikit paham karena telah mendapat beberapa informasi yang cukup berguna, "Ternyata begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Uchiha-san. Aku rasa, hanya itu hal yang ingin aku ketahui. Kalau begitu, aku permisi Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya, kemudian meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu.

Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal, _"Hanya anggota keluarga perkumpulan yang boleh mengetahuinya?"_.

Fugaku memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, _"Sebenarnya kau adalah salah satu anggota keluarga perkumpulan yang terpenting di Konoha. Hanya saja, sekarang belum saatnya bagimu untuk mengetahuinya."_

Fugaku kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan pribadinya dan mengambil kertas dokumen rahasia miliknya. Di dalam kertas tersebut terdapat nama salah satu orang yang merupakan anggota perkumpulan yang sangat berperan penting di Konoha.

Namun sayangnya, perkumpulan tersebut sudah hilang seperti di telan bumi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana sebenarnya perkumpulan tersebut, sehingga yang hanya diketahui oleh penduduk Konoha adalah, perkumpulan yang terdiri dari gabungan 2 keluarga yang berbeda itu tidak lagi bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Dan yang mereka ketahui adalah, hanya terdapat 4 perkumpulan yang berperan di Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya adalah, terdapat 1 perkumpulan lagi yang terdiri dari 2 keluarga yang berbeda.

" _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini Minato."_ Batin Fugaku sambil melihat identitas orang yang terdapat di kertas dokumen rahasia miliknya.

" _Kau melakukan ini untuk melindungi anakmu. Kau memang orang yang hebat. Tapi, tetap saja, aku mengetahui siapa remaja itu sebenarnya. Walaupun hal ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk mengumpulkan bukti. Kau memang merepotkan."_

" _Tapi, kau tenang saja. Identitas asli anakmu aman bersamaku. Saat ini, hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain soal ini. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, aku harap kau cepat kembali. Aku tahu kau meninggalkan anakmu di Konoha sendirian agar dia bisa mandiri, tapi, setidaknya kembalilah ke Konoha walaupun sebentar."_

Fugaku kemudian melihat kembali kertas yang dipegang olehnya,

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **[Perkumpulan Komunitas UzuKaze]**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Jenis Kelamin : Laki – laki.**

 **Umur : Sekitar 16-17 tahun.**

 **Anak dari : Namikaze Minato – Uzumaki Kushina.**

 **Berasal dari keluarga : Namikaze – Uzumaki.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Yahh... walaupun bukti yang aku kumpulkan ini belum seberapa, tapi, tetap saja dokumen ini sangat rahasia."_ Ucap Fugaku sambil menyimpan kembali dokumen tersebut ke dalam sebuah koper miliknya dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Place.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Naruto masih memikirkan semua informasi yang diperoleh sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi untuk mencapai satu – satunya tujuannya, yaitu mengungkap kebenaran.

" _Aku membutuhkan informasi yang lebih rinci."_ Batin Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki inspirasi, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan memikirkan hal yang lain. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya kembali teringat pada ucapannya di kediaman Haruno.

" _Mereka sedang pergi, untuk sementara waktu, mereka tidak akan kembali."_

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, _"Untuk sementara waktu, ya?"_.

" _Heh aku benar – benar payah. Maafkan aku Tou-chan, Kaa-san. Aku terpaksa berbohong."_ Batin Naruto dengan perasaan sedih yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti dirinya.

Bermaksud menolak perasaan sedih itu, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghirup udara segar dengan sangat dalam, _"Hahh. Lebih baik aku bergegas kembali ke apartemen. Lagipula, hari sudah malam, dan tubuhku sudah sangat lelah."_

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto sesekali tersenyum dan menatap langit, _"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian lagi, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi"_.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Author's Note.

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya. Saya juga mengucapkan _GOMENNASAI_ yang sebesar – besarnya kepada semua pembaca, baik kepada pembaca yang kecewa terhadap fanfic ini maupun yang kecewa karena kinerja author yang SANGAT LAMBAT. Saya benar – benar minta maaf kepada semua pembaca, saya harap setelah bagi raport nanti, saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini secepatnya. Sekali lagi, author benar – benar minta maaf sebesar – besarnya karena fanfic yang penuh dengan kekurangan dan update yang sangat lambat. Saya benar – benar mohon maaf.

Kepada para pembaca yang merasa fanfic ini memiliki kesalahan, saya mohon review, saran dan kritikannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter selanjutnya. Dan juga, soal perpanjangan word, saya hanya bisa mengusahakan wordnya sekitar 4.000 – 5.000 word saja.

Kali ini, perannya cenderung kepada Uchiha dulu. Sedangkan pada keluarga yang lainnya, seperti Haruno, mungkin akan tersedia pada chapter selanjutnya (mungkin juga awal pendekatan dari Naruto dan Sakura).

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan kesalahannya. Jika terdapat kesalahan, mohon kritikan, saran, dan review dari para pembaca.

Sekian dari saya.

Terima Kasih sudah Membaca.

 **GignZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **RISE**

 **Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Made by Me**

 **Pair: NaruSaku**

 **Rate: T-T+ (For now)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy (probably)**

 **Kesalahan:Ancur,Abal-Abal,EYD ancur, Typo, kalimat tidak efektif,Author masih newbie,dan kesalahan lainnya.**

"Rise" (bicara)

" _Rise"_ ( _batin_ )

.

.

.

Lelah. Entah kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisi Naruto saat ini, tapi dirinya memang terlihat seperti orang yang kelelahan. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai hari ini. Dia berjalan seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat, padahal letak apartemen sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dengan rasa malas menaiki tangga untuk menuju ruangan miliknya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sejenak, Naruto melihat seseorang sedang berdiri menghadap ruang apartemen miliknya. Naruto tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas karena apartemen itu tidak memiliki lampu yang cukup banyak, tapi yang pasti orang yang dia lihat saat ini adalah seorang perempuan. Dia hanya dapat melihat rambut panjang miliknya.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu, berniat untuk menegurnya. Namun, saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, perempuan itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, sontak saja Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, Naruto. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi, dan kukira kau ada di dalam. Pantas saja tidak ada yang membuka pintu tadi. Darimana saja kau? Kau kelihatan sangat lelah." Ucap perempuan itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ternyata kau Ayame-senpai. Aku punya urusan mendadak tadi, jadi aku sedikit lelah. Ngomong – ngomong, ada apa kau datang kesini?.

"Ah, benar juga." Ayame mengambil sesuatu di saku miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "Ini uangmu. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya malam ini juga. Dia memang bilang akan memberikannya padamu besok saja, tapi berhubung besok ayahku sedang sibuk, dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya padamu malam ini."

" _Arigatou_ Ayame-senpai." Naruto menerima uang itu dan memasukannya di dalam saku miliknya.

"Gunakan sebaik – baiknya, jangan boros." Ayame melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, tiba – tiba kembali menoleh ke arahnya, "Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Iruka-san ingin bicara denganmu sebelum kau sekolah besok, jadi usahakan bangun lebih awal."

"Baiklah Ayame-senpai. Akan kuusahakan. Tapi, apa yang ingin Iruka-nii bicarakan denganku?"

Ayame memegang dagunya sambil berfikir, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan pesan padamu sebelum dia pergi. Dan soal kemana dia akan pergi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Aku mengerti Ayame-senpai. Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Naruto..."

"Ya senpai?" Naruto menatap Ayame dengan bingung karena Ayame saat ini terlihat sangat serius melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat dingin jika selalu seperti itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayame langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berdiri, tepatnya terpaku di depan pintu apartemen hanya menatap kepergian Ayame sambil mencerna kata – kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh _senpai_ nya.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi. Ayame-senpai benar."_ Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah mengerti maksud dari Ayame.

" _Aku tidak bisa merubah diriku yang sekarang dengan mudah. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin semua orang beranggapan kalau aku orang yang aneh, dingin, dan tidak peduli kepada siapapun."_

Naruto yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menatap langit – langit, _"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya secara perlahan."_

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **05.00.**

 **Iruka House.**

"Apa hanya ini saja barang yang ingin kau bawa Iruka-nii?"

Iruka meletakkan koper miliknya, "Ya Naruto. Kurasa hanya ini saja. Terima kasih sudah membantuku menyiapkannya."

"Tidak masalah Iruka-nii. Kau juga sudah sangat sering membantuku."

"Ngomong – ngomong, kau akan pergi kemana Iruka-nii?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka hanya tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto. Teuchi-san juga akan bersamaku, tapi hanya beberapa hari." Iruka memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk duduk di kursi miliknya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau mendengarku sebentar." Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Iruka.

"Selama aku disana, aku ingin kau tidak meninggalkan sekolahmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya dan kau tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras."

Naruto mengerti maksud dari Iruka. Iruka telah banyak menolongnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan orang baik hati itu, tapi Iruka tetap saja bersikeras menolongnya. Dia sendiri bingung, ternyata masih ada orang yang sangat peduli kepadanya.

" _Arigatou_ Iruka-nii." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkanmu."

Melihat Naruto melakukan itu, Iruka mengangkat kepala Naruto dan menatap remaja itu dengan tajam. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya, "Kau selalu saja seperti ini Naruto. Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti adik angkatku, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Iruka kembali menyiapkan koper miliknya, "Aku akui kau adalah anak yang baik. Kau memiliki sifat rendah hati, tapi menurutku kau terlalu rendah hati, kau juga memiliki sopan santun, tapi menurutku kau terlalu sopan sampai – sampai kau tidak mau menatap orang lain." Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap punggung Iruka yang sedang merapikan kopernya.

"Aku senang kau memiliki sikap itu, tapi jangan menerapkannya secara berlebihan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang lain."

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud kata – kata itu hanya menatap Iruka dengan bingung, "Pribadi yang lain?"

"Maksudku, kau akan menjadi seorang introvert. Kau tahu kan, orang introvert rata – rata digambarkan sebagai orang yang anti sosial dan lebih menyukai ketenangan dan kesepian. Tapi, menurutku tidak semua introvert seperti itu. Sebenarnya, beberapa dari mereka memang sulit untuk bergaul dan menyukai ketenangan, tapi..." Iruka menghentikan kata – katanya sejenak.

"Tapi..?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka tidak menyukai kesepian... Benar kan, Naruto?" Iruka menarik senyuman di wajahnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah, dimana senyumannya?".

"Senyuman?" Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

Iruka menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jika seseorang senyum kepadamu dan kau tidak membalasnya, kau akan dianggap angkuh. Setidaknya balas dengan senyuman kecil daripada tidak sama sekali."

Naruto menatap Iruka dengan polos, "Aku tidak bisa senyum sepertimu." Iruka menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Kau tidak harus senyum sepertiku. Gunakan senyumanmu sendiri."

Naruto hanya sedikit menggaruk pipinya sambil berfikir, kemudian membalas senyuman Iruka dengan cengirannya. Lantas, Iruka tersenyum getir melihatnya, "Uhm... kurasa jangan terlalu lebar."

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum senang, "Aku mengerti Iruka-nii. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu saja."

"Begitu lebih baik. Kurasa, sekarang aku harus berangkat." Iruka membawa koper miliknya keluar rumah, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Kau ingat pesanku yang pertama kan?"

Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya untuk pertama kali dengan semangat, "Tentu saja. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sebentar lagi." Iruka sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya, "Bagus kalau begitu. Bersikap ramahlah mulai sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto.", ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto juga membalas lambaian itu, "Jaga dirimu Iruka-nii."

"Kau juga"

" _Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Iruka-nii."_ Batin Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu semenjak dilaksanakannya patroli yang dilaksanakan oleh perkumpulan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Semenjak itu juga, keamanan di Konoha semakin meningkat dan terjamin keamanannya. Walaupun begitu, mereka harus tetap melaksanakan kesepakatan itu, karena bagaimanapun juga, keamanan Konoha adalah hal yang paling utama. Mereka tidak dapat bersikap santai, ataupun lengah. Sedikit saja terdapat celah, maka hal tersebut hanya akan membahayakan Konoha beserta penduduk di dalamnya.

.

.

"Hihi... sudah tidak terasa ya, kita akan merayakannya besok."

"Kau benar, aku sudah tidak sabar. Kira – kira, kau akan pergi dengan siapa besok?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, aku akan pergi bersama Neji-kun."

Berbagai macam percakapan dari setiap siswa/siswi yang ada di kelas itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Naruto. Hanya dirinya yang tidak begitu semangat untuk datang merayakan festival ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School. Terdapat alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bersemangat, yang pertama adalah karena festival itu dirayakan pada malam hari, tepatnya jam 7 malam, dan alasan kedua sudah sangat jelas, yaitu karena dia tidak memiliki teman berpasangan untuk mengelilingi festival besok. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya tetap duduk di dalam kelas; merenung.

Naruto menguap malas dan menatap keluar jendela, _"Hahh... Benar – benar membosankan. Kurasa, aku hanya akan membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan bersantai di bukit belakang sekolah."_

" _Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya aku bersantai di sana sepulang sekolah nanti. Lagipula, aku juga belum pernah menikmati suasana disana."_

Seperti biasa, bukit yang berada di belakang Konoha Senior High School merupakan tempat yang sering dipakai oleh banyak murid untuk bersantai, termasuk Naruto karena letaknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dan udara yang menyejukkan. Namun dia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat itu karena tidak memiliki kesempatan.

Mungkin hari ini adalah yang pertama kali untuknya.

.

.

.

 **Sakura Place.**

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya yang baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, bersamaan dengan Ino, "Ino-Pig, besok kau datang kan?". Ino menutup pintu mobil milik Sakura dan menatapnya bosan, "Tentu saja Forehead. Kau ini bagaimana. Semua murid diwajibkan datang tahu, kecuali kalau mereka sedang ada hambatan."

"Jangan menatapku begitu Pig, aku hanya bertanya." Keduanya memasuki gerbang Konoha Senior High School dan menuju kelas mereka.

"Uhmm... Ino-Pig. Saat mengelilingi festival yang ada di sekolah besok, kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?", ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan; berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Ino hanya berpikir sejenak dengan memegang dagunya, "Mungkin aku akan bersama dengan Sai besok. Soalnya, kemarin dia sempat memberitahuku lewat email. Jadi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya malas, " _Mou_... Aku sendiri bahkan belum tahu."

"Andaikan saja guru tidak menyuruh kita untuk berpasangan dengan lawan jenis, mungkin kita berdua bisa mengelilingi festival yang ada bersama – sama."

Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Ya kau benar. Aku heran kenapa mereka menyuruh kita untuk berpasangan. Maksudku, aku tahu mereka ingin setiap siswa dan siswi yang ada dapat menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang lebih baik agar dapat saling menghargai satu sama lain, tidak ada anggapan laki – laki lebih baik atau perempuan lebih baik dan semacamnya. Tapi, bukankah itu membuat kita semua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi menurutku itu hanyalah perspektif atau pemikiranmu sendiri yang berlebihan. Setiap siswa dan siswi mungkin akan terlihat seperti pasangan, tapi jika kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, maka kau tidak usah memperdulikan anggapan orang lain.", ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Sakura sejenak melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang melamun dan melihat keluar jendela, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino, "Bagaimana jika ada murid yang tidak memiliki pasangan?", bisiknya.

Ino menatap Sakura bingung, "Apa maksudmu?". Sakura perlahan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin dia akan dipasangkan dengan murid kelas lain atau semacamnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tah-. Eh- tunggu dulu, kau sendiri kan belum memiliki pasang-mmph!"

Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulut Ino, "Jangan keras – keras PIG!. Apa maksudmu aku belum memiliki pasangan?, tentu saja aku akan bersama dengan Sasuke-kun besok." Bisiknya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya dengan paksa, "Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti ini Forehead. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya". Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing – masing dan menaruh tasnya. Ino yang sempat melihat Naruto sedang melamun akhirnya menghadap ke belakang, tempat Naruto duduk. "Selamat pagi, Naruto.", sapa Ino dengan ramah.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melamun sedikit terkejut karena sapaan Ino, dan akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah... Selamat pagi juga, Ino-san." balasnya sambil memperhatikan Ino dengan mata Blue Sapphirenya yang indah dan sedikit senyuman.

Ino yang melihat mata dan senyuman Naruto yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya itu hanya merona merah di kedua pipinya. Namun, karena tidak ingin dianggap salah tingkah, Ino hanya kembali membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Ah-ya aku... a-. Tidak biasanya kau datang lebih awal." Ucap Ino dengan ekspresi canggung.

"Hari ini aku hanya kebetulan bangun lebih awal."

Sakura yang berada di samping Ino hanya melirik ke arahnya. Sejenak, Sakura sedikit senang karena sekarang adalah giliran Ino yang salah tingkah, walaupun dia berusaha untuk menutupinya, tapi masih saja terlihat jelas olehnya. Dirinya yang merasa menang pun akhirnya juga menghadap ke arah Naruto dan menyapanya, " _Ohio_ , Naruto."

"Selamat pagi juga, Sakura-san.", balasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

 **Blush.**

" _Lagi – lagi seperti ini!"_ Batin Sakura kesal. Dengan cepat, ia memasang cengiran di wajahnya agar semburat merah di kedua pipinya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas oleh mereka, "Y-ya.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang canggung hanya sedikit bingung, "Aku, baik – baik saja Sakura-san...

Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dengan cengiran canggungnya, "Oh aku?. Aku baik – baik saja."

" _Dia sangat berbeda."_ Batinnya.

"Oh, benar juga. Terima kasih Naruto karena telah mengantarkan ramennya waktu itu. Rasanya benar – benar enak." Ino yang menyadari suasana ini dengan cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka agar tidak terlihat canggung.

Sejenak, Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Oh, itu. Sama sekali tidak masalah Ino-san. Aku senang kalian menikmatinya." Naruto kembali menatap mereka berdua.

Sakura sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena Ino dapat membantunya kali ini. Entah kenapa saat ini, Sakura merasa sulit untuk menenangkan dirinya. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat senyuman itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Naruto kali ini.

Ada apa dengannya?, apa dia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang?, apa dia sangat bersemangat untuk festival besok sampai – sampai dia mampu untuk memperlihatkan wajah gembiranya?. Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan untuk menghilangkan semua kecurigaannya itu.

Merasa sudah cukup menenangkan dirinya, Sakura kembali berniat untuk berbincang dengannya. "Naruto, ngomong – ngomong besok kau akan datang dengan siapa?", kali ini Sakura sudah sedikit mampu untuk bicara dengannya secara santai. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir, "Ah.. soal itu. Entahlah, saat ini, aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali." Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ternyata dugaannya memang benar.

.

 **Skip time.**

 **Jam Istirahat.**

"Forehead, apa kau mau ke kantin?", tanya Ino sambil berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Ino. "Ayo Pig. Aku juga mau membeli minum." Sakura kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang merapikan bukunya. "Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendengar ajakan Sakura sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu, "Kurasa tidak Sakura-san. Aku tidak merasa lapar", ujarnya sambil mengulas senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?".

"Ya".

"Apa kau mau aku belikan ramen lagi?" tanya Sakura setelah dia berfikir sejenak untuk membujuk Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura, "Ah... kau tidak perlu repot – repot Sakura-san, aku benar – benar tidak merasa lapar saat ini." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura kembali teringat kejadian yang dia alami dengan Naruto waktu itu.

Dia ingat sekali, saat itu Naruto benar – benar telah dipermalukan olehnya di depan banyak orang. Dialah yang membuat hari – hari remaja itu semakin buruk. Setiap hari, dia menjalani hari – hari yang buruk; dia dipermalukkan, direndahkan, tidak dihargai, dijauhi. Dan dirinya hanya memperburuk keadaan remaja itu.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak ingin ke kantin lagi?", Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah Naruto, menatapnya dengan raut muka yang menggambarkan bahwa dia menyesal, menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah, " _Gomen_ ", ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit di kecilkan namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh mereka bertiga.

" _Are_?", Naruto sontak saja terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-san?"

Ino yang melihat sifat Sakura yang tiba – tiba berubah itu juga memasang wajah bingung dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Kau kenapa, Forehead?". Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua, dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura maupun Ino, Naruto perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Beruntung saat ini kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada Neji, Karin, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur, dan hanya Hinata yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya lagi Sakura-san. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Mendengar perkataan Naruto, perlahan Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tahu maksudmu, Sakura-san. Tapi, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Lagipula, itu hanyalah sesuatu yang wajar, bukan masalah yang besar." ujar Naruto dengan volume suara yang juga sedikit dikecilkan.

Ucapan barusan akhirnya dapat menyadarkan dirinya. Dia sama sekali lupa hari itu, sebelumnya dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya pada Naruto, tapi, lagi – lagi dia terus saja mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya, dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap orang lain, tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah yang dibuatnya. Tapi. Kenapa setelah bertemu dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Seakan – akan dia telah menambahkan pemikiran baru padanya, sudut pandang yang baru dalam menilai orang lain.

"Sakura-san?", Sakura sontak sadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?", kata Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Oh, Maaf. Aku hanya melamun tadi." Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau serius?".

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Serius? Soal apa?". Sakura sedikit kaku untuk mengucapkannya, namun dia memberanikan diri, "Aku hanya ingin memastikannya. Apa kau serius memaafkan aku?".

"Kenapa tidak?", Naruto menjawab dengan cepat, "Lagi pula...". Dia menghentikan kalimat itu untuk sejenak dan ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, dia semakin yakin, "Kau sendiri sudah kuanggap sebagai teman.", ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Mendengar itu, Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Setelah beberapa detik menatapnya, perlahan Sakura membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan tulus.

"Nah... nah... kurasa kita sudah memperbaiki masalah kita sekarang. Walaupun menurutku, kalian melakukannya di tempat yang kurang cocok." Ino yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, dengan cepat menengahi mereka berdua dengan ekspresi canggung.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memasang cengiran diwajahnya "Ah kau benar Ino-san... aku sampai tidak menyadarinya", ucapnya sambil melihat sekeliling kelas yang kebetulan tidak terdapat banyak murid yang memperhatikan. Hanya Hinata yang dengan serius sedaritadi memperhatikan percakapan mereka, tapi, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa kau sedikit bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya Pig", ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. "Bukankah kau ingin mengajakku ke kantin? Waktu istirahat akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Ino yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sejenak menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman, "Cengiranmu aneh", kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang menunggunya di luar kelas.

" _Are?"_ , Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, menatap kepergian kedua gadis itu. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama hilang darinya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakannya. Semenjak dia mengenal mereka, berusaha mengubah sikapnya, dan akhirnya berinteraksi dengan mereka. Dia sangat senang.

Senyuman di wajah pemuda itu kembali terlihat saat sekilas dia melihat senyuman gadis itu – Sakura. Disaat dia meninggalkan kelasnya bersama dengan Ino.

Entah kenapa saat ini, Naruto merasa senang dapat melihat senyumannya.

" _Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?."_

.

"Heehh... kau terlihat senang sekali Forehead." Bisik Ino pada Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika senyuman yang ada di wajah Sakura mendadak hilang, "A-apa katamu Pig? Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu!", Ino terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia benar – benar sangat lucu jika tertangkap basah seperti ini.

"Hehehe... baru kali ini aku melihat senyumanmu itu Forehead. Sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang kau berikan saat menatap si Uchiha." Ujar Ino dengan cengiran khasnya, sementara Sakura sedikit menahan rasa malunya karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, "Jangan bicarakan itu disini Pig. Kau sadar kan, disini sangat ramai." Bisiknya pada Ino.

Sesudah membeli sesuatu di kantin itu, Sakura dan Ino segera meninggalkan tempat yang sangat ramai itu dan menuju kelas mereka. Merasa kondisi di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu ramai, Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ino-Pig, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?".

Ino pun menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengulas senyuman kecil, "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang melihat senyuman bahagiamu tadi. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya." Sakura hanya mendengarkan ucapan Ino dan menatapnya bingung, tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Dan juga, senyuman kalian berdua sangat manis tadi."

Ucapan Ino barusan sontak membuat Sakura terkejut menatap ke arahnya dengan semburat merah yang kembali tampak di kedua pipinya yang halus, "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino-Pig. Kau selalu saja melebih lebihkan!", protesnya.

"Tapi, hari ini dia terlihat sangat manis bukan? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum." goda Ino.

"Itu hanya senyuman."

"Jujur saja Forehead."

"Itu hanya senyuman!" Sakura yang tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan Ino tetap saja mempertahankan argumennya itu. Ino yang lelah menghadapi sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Baik. Terserah kau saja Forehead. Hmph!...", ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura yang menyadarinya kemudian mencubit pipi Ino, "Kau ini selalu saja seperti anak kecil Ino-Pig".

" _I-Ittai_. Lepaskan Sakura. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Ino kesal sambil memegang sebelah pipinya yang memerah, sedangkan Sakura terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Baiklah Ino, aku jujur..." Sejenak Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya karena malu, kemudian melirik ke arah Ino yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Dia memang terlihat lebih menarik hari ini. Dan juga... Jujur, aku senang melihatnya lebih 'hidup' dari biasanya.", ucapnya dengan kedua pipi yang sudah sangat memerah kemudian melirik ke arah Ino yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hehehe... aku juga senang melihat kalian berdua mulai akrab satu sama lain."

"Dasar _B-baka_!. Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku! Dasar Ino-Pig!" ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino yang membuat Ino terkekeh kecil dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Sepulang Sekolah.**

.

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Tempat ini memang sangat menakjubkan.", ucap Naruto dengan takjub melihat pemandangan kota dari bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari Konoha Senior High School.

"Bahkan, dari sini aku masih bisa melihat sebagian besar murid yang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara sejuk yang berada di bukit itu. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan suasana ini. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada salah satu pohon yang ada disana. Kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon itu sambil melihat suasana sekolahnya yang masih ramai, "Kurasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati festival besok".

.

 **Sakura Place**.

"Forehead, kau akan memakai baju apa besok?", tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya, "Entahlah Ino-Pig. Aku akan memutuskannya saat aku sampai di rumah nanti."

Saat Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, ekspresi wajahnya yang datar seketika berubah menjadi sangat panik, "Astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang keras, kemudian menaruh tasnya di dalam mobil. Ino yang melihat sahabatnya itu sontak saja terkejut dengan kelakuannya, "Apa yang kau lupakan Forehead?!", tanya Ino yang juga memasang ekspresi panik.

"Aku lupa mengajak Sasuke-kun untuk pergi bersamaku besok! Kau pulang duluan saja Ino, aku akan menghubungi Izumo-san lagi jika aku sudah selesai", Sakura dengan cepat menutup pintu mobil; meninggalkan tasnya, dan kemudian dengan terburu – buru kembali masuk ke dalam Konoha Senior High School. Ino pun akhirnya sedikit kesal akibat tingkah Sakura itu, sehingga menyuruh Izumo untuk mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu.

Sakura berlari melewati setiap murid – murid yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang menuju kelasnya, berharap Sasuke masih ada di dalam kelas itu. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke di kelasnya, hanya beberapa murid yang masih sibuk membereskan barang – barangnya. Tidak sempat terpikir olehnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ponsel miliknya tertinggal di dalam tas yang sudah dia masukkan ke dalam mobil. Saat itulah, Sakura merasa sangat ingin mengutuk kecerobohannya.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi ruangan sekolah itu, mulai dari kelasnya, kemudian turun ke kantin, dan menuju lapangan sekolah. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan, dia justru melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan, dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura. Tidak ingin dirinya ketahuan, Sakura pun hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar perpustakaan dengan berdiri di samping pintu perpusatakaan itu.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura sontak terkejut, karena mengenal suara perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke saat ini.

" _Sara-san?"_

"Bagaimana, kau mau pergi denganku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya yang sengaja di kecilkan karena dia sadar saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura. Membuat dirinya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak seorang perempuan untuk pergi dengannya. Padahal selama ini, sudah banyak siswi yang mengajaknya untuk pergi bahkan menyatakan cintanya, tapi dia selalu menolak. Lalu, kenapa kali ini dia tertarik untuk pergi bersama dengan perempuan itu.

"T-tapi, apa kau yakin Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sara dengan gugup.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Masih banyak perempuan yang tertarik denganmu. Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Siapa perempuan yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tahu kan. Seperti Sakura-san, Kurotsuchi-san, dan masih banyak lagi dari kelas lain."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sakura yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak terkecuali Sara.

"K-kenapa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, "Hn. Karena aku tidak menyukai sikap mereka yang selalu mengejarku. Entah kenapa, tapi menurutku sifat mereka mirip seperti perempuan murahan yang tidak memiliki karakter sama sekali. Mereka seakan – akan haus akan laki – laki."

Kata – kata itu tentu saja langsung menusuk hati Sakura dengan sangat dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan menganggapnya seperti itu. Dia mengejar Sasuke karena dia mengagguminya, tapi dia malah menganggap dirinya seperti itu.

Perlahan, Sakura menunduk lesu. Tidak ada harapan bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan laki – laki itu. Semangatnya yang awalnya membara, seketika padam mendengar kata – kata pahit yang diucapkan olehnya. Dia hanya mendengar dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang, menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Sakit hati yang disebabkan oleh pria yang disukainya, yang justru tidak menghargai dirinya sama sekali. Perlahan, air matanya menetes. Tapi, dengan cepat Sakura menghapusnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesu.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Tapi, jika orang tua mereka mendidik mereka dengan baik, kurasa sifat mereka tidak akan seperti itu sekarang."

Saat itu juga, Sakura menggertakan giginya geram. Sekarang, dia benar - benar kesal dengan pemuda itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak terima jika kedua orang tuanya dinilai buruk oleh orang lain. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang baik, mereka selalu memberi kasih sayang padanya, mereka selalu perhatian padanya, memberi dukungan padanya hingga dia mampu mencapai prestasi, dan mereka jugalah yang menemaninya di saat dia terpuruk. Tapi, kenapa orang itu seenaknya berasumsi bahwa orang tuanya tidak mendidiknya dengan baik.

Sekeras apapun Sakura mencoba, air matanya tetap menetes. Dia tidak dapat membendung air matanya lebih banyak lagi, _"Akulah yang salah karena sifat burukku ini. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan orang tuaku, padahal kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia. Dasar brengsek!"_ , batin Sakura geram. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir. Lagi – lagi, Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan paksa, seakan – akan dia tidak ingin menangis karena pria itu.

Walaupun kedua kakinya sudah lelah, Sakura tetap ingin meninggalkan sekolah itu. Dia berlari melewati setiap pandangan murid yang bingung menatapnya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Sakura sempat bingung saat dia sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan berlari ke rumahnya atau tetap berada di sekolah itu, tapi yang pasti dia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya dan Ino melihatnya sedih, dan juga dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Uchiha itu untuk saat ini.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di bukit. Tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sakura akhirnya menuju bukit itu dengan berlari, walaupun dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

" _Apa maksudmu itu?. Perempuan murahan?! Tidak memiliki karakter?!"_ Sakura masih saja memikirkan kata – kata itu di tengah dirinya sedang berlari dengan nafas terengah – engah.

" _Aku mengejarmu dan mengagumimu karena kau orang yang sangat berbakat dan memiliki talenta yang jarang dimiliki orang lain."_

"Hiks..." Air mata Sakura kembali jatuh, dan sekali lagi, dia menghapusnya. Tapi, tetap saja, bekas tangisannya itu masih berbekas di wajahnya yang putih.

" _Tidak hanya itu. Kau selalu bisa membuat setiap orang terpukau setiap melihatmu, dan membuat mereka mengejar dirimu, termasuk aku. Aku selalu mengejarmu karena aku menghargai semua tentang dirimu, sampai – sampai aku tidak peduli dengan kekurangan apapun yang ada padamu."_

" _Tapi... Kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku. Kau menganggapku seperti perempuan yang tidak memiliki karakter sama sekali. Dan menyalahkan orang tuaku karena sikapku ini."_

" _Tidak kusangka. Kau lebih buruk dari yang kukira."_

Tanpa disadari olehnya, Sakura sampai di bukit itu; yang masih ditumbuhi beberapa pepohonan. Tanpa memikirkan apakah ada seseorang di tempat itu, tapi menurutnya, tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

Perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan nafas terengah – engah untuk melihat pemandangan kota serta sekolah miliknya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah besok; seakan – akan trauma akan sekolah itu. Padahal, sekolahnya itu sama sekali tidak memberinya pengalaman yang buruk. Pemuda yang disukainya lah yang memberikan pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan olehnya. Walaupun, lebih tepatnya itu bukanlah pengalaman melainkan hanya kata – kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Tapi. Terserahlah. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Lagi – lagi, Sakura masih belum dapat menenangkan dirinya. Dia terlihat masih mengusap air matanya, dan juga masih terdengar isakan kecil darinya.

"Sakura-san?.."

"Heh?!...", Sakura sontak saja terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia yakin tidak ada seorang pun disini selain dirinya. Dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan benar saja, ternyata dugaannya salah. Orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Na..ruto?", Sakura yang menyadari dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu dan dengan cepat membersihkan air matanya dan juga bekasnya.

Tapi, tetap saja. Apa yang dilakukannya sia – sia, karena sudah pasti Naruto mengetahuinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bodoh.

Merasa sudah menghilangkan air matanya dan juga bekasnya. Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

Naruto masih menatapnya.

Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi canggung karena dia pasti sudah tahu kalau dirinya baru saja menangis, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya.

"Aku sudah berada di sini daritadi. Aku hanya sedang bersantai." Jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Ooh begitu ya... Ah he..he..he.. aku tidak menyadarinya", ucapnya dengan tawa yang sangat dipaksakan. Kemudian, kembali menatap Naruto yang tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya daritadi, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman jika terus diperhatikan seperti itu. Sehingga dia tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-san, aku tahu kalau hal yang kau alami sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tapi, apa terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Naruto yang langsung menuju topik permasalahannya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Naruto itu sedikit terkejut, dan sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, dia perlahan membelakangi pemuda itu; berniat untuk kembali melihat pemandangan dari tempat ini.

"Maaf Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahmu, tapi karena aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang.", ucap Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafasnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti.", balas Naruto yang kembali menikmati suasana di bukit itu. Sejenak tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, karena mereka masing – masing menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan mata mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong Naruto. Kau sering datang ke sini ya?", tanya Sakura pada Naruto untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Baru kali ini aku ke sini. Awalnya, aku selalu berencana untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan. Jadi kupikir, mulai sekarang aku akan ke sini setiap sepulang sekolah", jawab Naruto sambil memandang punggung Sakura.

"Begitu ya...", Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Setiap sepulang sekolah? Itu berarti, sepulang sekolah besok kau akan datang ke sini lagi?", tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Naruto memegang dagunya sambil berfikir, "Untuk besok... Mungkin tidak hanya sepulang sekolah. Kurasa aku juga akan ke sini saat festival besok."

"Eh? _Nande?_ Kau tidak akan melihat – lihat festival yang di adakan di sekolah?"

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Ah... _Eto_... kau tau kan. Aku tidak memiliki teman untuk mengelilingi festival sekolah bersamaku. Jadi... yah... mungkin aku hanya akan melihat festival kembang api dari sini .. he...he..", ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Naruto itu hanya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa, dia merasa terhibur melihatnya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat gugup untuk berbicara, tapi tetap memaksa dirinya untuk bicara, sehingga terlihat seperti orang kikuk.

"Apa ada yang salah?", kata Naruto yang masih menggaruk kepalanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ah, tidak ada. Hanya saja, jarang sekali melihatmu seperti itu. Ngomong – ngomong, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau... sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.", ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya dari pagi tadi.

"Soal itu.. Ya, Nii-san menyuruhku untuk mengubah sifatku yang cenderung tertutup selama dia pergi, jadi aku hanya menurutinya. Tapi, walaupun begitu, itu bukan hanya keinginannya saja, tetapi keinginanku juga. Kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi diriku yang sebelumnya. Setidaknya, sedikit terbuka pada orang lain bukanlah masalah yang besar bukan?", ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura; membalas pandangannya. Sedangkan Sakura dari tadi hanya mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin, jika kau lebih memberanikan diri untuk terbuka pada orang lain selain aku dan Ino, kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak teman", balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, dan senyuman itu juga dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Sakura-san. Ngomong – ngomong, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja, kau tidak perlu ragu – ragu", ucapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Apa?", balas Sakura sambil menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudku dengan diriku yang sekarang ini, apa aku terlihat aneh?". Sakura yang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu sejenak memandang pemuda itu kemudian kembali menarik senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Menurutku, tidak sama sekali. Bagiku, sikapmu yang sekarang tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Hanya saja, aku sedikit tidak terbiasa denganmu tadi pagi.", ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hahh... syukurlah. Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit meningkatkan rasa percaya diriku, he..he..", ucapnya dengan tawa kecil kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, " _Arigatou_."

"Eh? Untuk apa?", ucap Sakura yang sedikit terkejut karena bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba – tiba saja berterima kasih lagi padanya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ya, menurutku, kau sudah membantuku dengan memberikan pendapatmu."

Dia sejenak sedikit malu melihat wajah itu, namun tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dengan menggaruk pipinya, "Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu memper—ghk.. eghk-, ugh-uk - ugghuk!", Sakura yang belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya itu tiba – tiba saja suaranya berubah semakin lama semakin serak dan terbatuk seperti orang yang tersedak. "Ada apa Sakura-san?", Naruto yang melihat Sakura tiba – tiba terbatuk itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri perempuan itu, "Apa kau baik – baik saja?", tanyanya.

" _Ah, tenggorokanku sangat kering."_ Batin Sakura.

" _Pasti karena aku terlalu memaksakan diriku untuk berlari."_

"Na-naruto... apa kau punya air min-um?", tanya Sakura pada Naruto dengan suara yang sangat serak. Naruto pun dengan cepat mengambil sebotol air minum miliknya di dalam tasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Ini Sakura-san. Aku sama sekali tidak haus, jadi kau bisa menghabiskannya."

 **Glek.**

 **Glek.**

 **Glek.**

Hanya dalam tiga kali tegukan itu, air minum milik Naruto telah ditelan habis olehnya. Sementara pemilik botol itu hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa perempuan di depannya sehaus ini.

" _Dia... tidak minum berapa hari?"_ , batin Naruto heran.

"Huahh... syukurlah.", ucap Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan mengusap mulutnya yang basah dengan tangannya setelah menghabiskan air minum itu.

"Heehh... ternyata kau sangat haus ya, Sakura-san."

Sakura sontak tidak percaya setelah melihat botol yang dia pegang saat ini sudah tidak memiliki isinya lagi. Kosong, tidak tersisa air sedikit pun. "Ah.. _Gomen_ , Naruto. Aku memang sangat haus, tapi, aku tidak mengira kalau akan menghabiskan air minummu.", ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memelas dan menyerahkan botol itu padanya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sakura itu hanya sedikit tertawa dengan senyuman kecil, "Hehe... tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura-san. Aku hanya heran melihatmu yang tiba – tiba kehausan."

"Ya, itu memang salahku. Padahal, aku memang sempat membeli minum di kantin tadi, tapi aku tidak meminumnya dan malah menaruhnya di tas. Dan saat pulang sekolah tadi, aku meninggalkannya di dalam mobil. Akibatnya, aku menjadi sangat haus saat aku datang ke sini." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar, kemudian melihat Naruto yang sedang merapikan seragamnya dan mengenakan tasnya.

"Ternyata begitu ya. Kala-."

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Sakura tiba – tiba; memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatapnya polos, "Aku barusan akan bilang kalau aku akan pulang duluan." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya singkat, kemudian membelakangi pemuda itu "Begitu ya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto."

" _Hahh... tidak kusangka dia akan pulang secepat ini. Kukira dia akan menemaniku lebih lama lag-.. Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku menjadi berharap kalau dia akan menemaniku?!"_ , batin Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali, berniat untuk menolak pikirannya itu.

"Sakura-san...", Sakura seketika langsung menoleh ketika Naruto memanggilnya, sementara Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto?".

"Ngomong – ngomong kau tadi barusan bilang kalau kau menaruh tasmu di mobil. Itu berarti kau sudah dijemput bukan?", tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan pulang nanti?"

Sakura dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, perlahan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya; seakan – akan tidak ingin menatapnya, "Kau ini bagaimana. Tentu saja aku akan dijemput lagi."

"Apa supirmu, Izumo-san tau kapan kau akan pulang nanti?"

Sakura masih dalam sikap percaya dirinya, "Tidak".

"Lalu bagaimana dia akan menjemputmu nanti?"

Masih dalam sikap percaya dirinya, "Tentu saja aku akan menghubunginya."

"Bagaimana kau akan menghubunginya?", Naruto yang merasa terhibur melihat Sakura saat ini terus melontarkan pertanyaannya pada gadis itu; berniat untuk mengetahui bagaimana gadis itu akan pulang.

Sakura masih percaya diri, "Tentu saja menggunakan ponsel."

Kali ini Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Apa kau membawa ponselmu?".

"E-h?", Sakura sontak membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi canggung, "Tidak...".

Naruto tersenyum menang, "Lalu dimana ponselmu sekarang?"

Hilanglah rasa percaya diri Sakura. Perlahan dia tidak lagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya melainkan menunduk lesu, "Di tasku...", Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Dasar. Kau ini memang mau meledekku ya.", kata Sakura sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan geram.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu atau membuatmu kesal Sakura-san. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja.", jawabnya santai.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan geram.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan pulang?", tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?", Sakura menjawabnya dengan lesu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan sambil berpikir, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo."

Sakura sontak terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda itu. Tatapan geramnya langsung hilang, tergantikan dengan kedua mata yang sedikit melebar, "Eh?, Apa maksudmu?".

"Aku akan menemanimu pulang."

"Heh?! _N-Nani?_ M-maksudmu, k-kau-?" Kali ini, Sakura sangat gagap untuk berbicara dan juga muncul semburat kecil di kedua pipinya karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Naruto yang dia kenal dapat menjadi seperti ini. Sikapnya benar – benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia merasa senang, karena pemuda itu sudah belajar untuk sedikit terbuka, tapi dia juga terkejut karena sekarang pemuda itu telah berani untuk menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya. Antara senang dan terkejut. Sama sekali tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik.

" _E-Eto_... Aku sama sekali tidak memaksamu, jika kau ingin pulang sendiri, itu juga sama sekali tidak masalah...", ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki diriku, agar menjadi seseorang yang dianggap normal .", Naruto sejenak menatap Sakura yang masih terkejut dengannya, kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Lagipula, kau sudah menemaniku. Jadi, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Sakura menjawabnya dengan cepat, kemudian tersenyum malu ke arahnya, "Kau hanya akan menemaniku pulang kan?".

"Ya begitulah.", jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Seperti kataku tadi, jika kau memang tidak ingin, maka kau tidak usah memaksak-.."

"Ya ya ya... kau tidak perlu mengulang kata – kata itu lagi, aku sudah mengingatnya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin Tou-chan repot – repot mencariku.", Sakura memotong kata – kata Naruto dengan cepat, kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu (secara berdampingan) dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Saat ini, tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama sekali belum terbiasa satu sama lain dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

Setelah meninggalkan bukit itu, tidak terasa mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah trotoar; yang masih banyak dilalui oleh banyak orang. Sakura sempat gugup dan malu karena beberapa murid sekolah yang baru pulang memperhatikan mereka berdua, kemudian berbisik satu sama lain. Tapi, rasa gugup itu hilang setelah dia sejenak melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Dia melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dia dapat mengetahuinya karena melihat ekspresi datar itu. Karena itulah, Sakura dapat menghilangkan rasa gugup itu dan bersikap biasa saja selama perjalanannya.

Sementara Naruto saat ini, memang dapat dikatakan dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi, di dalam hatinya saat ini, dia benar – benar masih gugup dan belum terbiasa untuk meninggalkan 'kebiasaan'nya dulu, terutama saat dia harus mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Namun, sejenak dia mengingat kembali perkataan Iruka dan Sakura. Ini bukanlah masalah yang besar untuknya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, kemudian melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia sempat berfikir apakah Sakura juga gugup, tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pikirannya itu. Tidak lama dari itu, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan dengannya, dan mendapatkan respons yang positif dari Sakura. Selama perjalanan itu pun, mereka akhirnya mampu untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain, kali ini mereka benar – benar tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain mengenai mereka.

Sehingga saat itu, tidak ada lagi suasana yang canggung selama perjalanan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi, mereka sempat tertawa beberapa kali, dan juga memasang wajah yang gembira. Jika digambarkan dengan sebuah kata. Mungkin, 'senang' adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sampai disini saja Naruto.", ucap Sakura pada Naruto saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno, kemudian tersenyum malu ke arahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat senyuman dari Sakura hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Sakura-.."

"Hey Foreheaaaad... akhirnya kau sampai juga. Sudah kuduga kau akan jalan kaki. Hihi..." ucapan Naruto seketika terpotong oleh Ino yang tiba – tiba berlari menghampiri mereka dan membuka gerbang kediaman Haruno. Sejenak, Ino sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan Sakura, "Ooh Naruto... sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau ingin mampir?", tanyanya ramah.

"Aku hanya menemani Sakura-san pulang."

Ino kemudian melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Sakura membalasnya dengan _deathglare_ , "Oh, _Gomen_ , Naruto. Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?".

"Tidak sama sekali Ino-san. Aku barusan akan pul-.."

"Ohh ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang memasak. Aku tinggal dulu ya Forehead", ucap Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sakura setelah dia mengatakan itu.

" _DASAR INO-PIG! AWAS SAJA KAU NANTI"_ , batin Sakura geram.

"Um... Sakura-san."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya Naruto?".

Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, sehingga membuat kedua pipi Sakura kembali merona, "Sampai jumpa besok.", ucapnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"T-tunggu Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ada apa Sakura-san?"

Sakura sedikit gugup untuk mengatakannya, namun memberanikan diri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak dengan lembut, "B-besok..."

Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan memperhatikan Sakura yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya; tidak ingin memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Besok... Kau akan datang ke bukit lagi, kan?", tanya Sakura yang sedikit malu.

"Kemungkinan besar aku akan kesana lagi besok. Memangnya ada apa Sakura-san?"

"Begitu ya. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu saja. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto.", ucap Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah kediamannya.

"Hehe...", Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

" _Yah... Memang sulit jika baru mencoba untuk terbuka."_ , batin Naruto.

" _Tapi, aku senang bisa melakukannya. Kelihatannya, aku akan terbiasa."_ , batinnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

 **Sakura Place**.

Sakura langsung memasuki rumahnya, tidak menghiraukan Ino yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Dengan cepat, dia berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Awalnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, namun kemudian...

 **Brak!**

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan langsung merobohkan dirinya di kasur, dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal.

" _SHANARAOOO! APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI BARUSAN! TADI ITU BENAR – BENAR MEMALUKAN!"_ , batin Sakura berteriak.

" _NARUTO PASTI MENGANGGAPKU ANEH SEKARANG, DAN AKHIRNYA DIA TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANKU LAGI- eh, Tunggu dulu... KENAPA SEKARANG AKU JADI MEMIKIRKANNYA!"_. , batinnya sambil meremas bantal miliknya dengan geram.

" _Bukannya tadi, awalnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi kenapa..."_ , sejenak Sakura sadar. Dia teringat lagi kata – kata yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha itu. Kata – kata yang telah membuat dirinya sangat kecewa dan sedih pada pemuda itu. Namun, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini tidak hanya itu. Dia cenderung memikirkan apa yang terjadi di bukit tadi. Entah kenapa, dia tidak lagi merasa sangat sedih ataupun kecewa, seakan – akan, pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi, membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Sakura kemudian memeluk bantal yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membenamkan wajahnya, dan ia merenung sejenak.

" _Tapi... kenapa aku malah berharap ingin bertemu dengan Naruto lagi"_ , Sakura menatap langit – langit.

" _Perbincangan selama berjalan dengannya tadi... membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa sedihku."_ Kali ini, Sakura sedikit memejamkan matanya dan kembali teringat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya pada bantal miliknya, _"Selama ini. Banyak laki – laki yang mengejarku, dan begitu juga aku, mengejar seorang Uchiha. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasakannya..."_

" _Dari banyaknya laki – laki yang ku kenal, baru kali ini aku..."_

"... merasa nyaman", gumamnya pelan dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sakura akhirnya langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas berukuran kecil di meja belajar dan menuliskan sesuatu, _"Aku tau, jika kebanyakan orang mengetahui ini. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku menggunakan Naruto sebagai pelarian dan semacamnya, tapi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

" _Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Memang, aku ini sangat bodoh, karena aku baru mau mengenalnya sekarang. Tapi, kali ini aku menyadarinya."_

Sakura melipat kertas itu dengan rapi kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kotak pensil miliknya.

" _Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu salah dalam menilainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memperbaikinya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berusaha lebih keras untuk mengenalnya, sehingga... aku pantas disebut sebagai 'temannya."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, semburat merah semakin terlihat di kedua pipinya, _"Tapi, entah kenapa, aku seperti..."_

" _... mulai tertarik untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh dari seorang teman"_.

"A-Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?!. Kenapa aku tiba – tiba menjadi seperti ini!", ucapnya dengan volume yang lumayan keras setelah beberapa detik dia menyadari apa yang baru dia pikirkan.

"Forehead! Kau sedang apa?!, Apa kau sakit?", tanya Ino yang berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tidak ada Pig. Aku hanya sedang mengganti bajuku."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, kita harus memikirkan pakaian apa yang pantas digunakan besok."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Keesokan Harinya (Sepulang Sekolah).**

Suasana yang sangat meriah terdengar dari setiap murid Konoha Senior High School yang keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka benar – benar semangat untuk festival yang diadakan sekolah mereka hari ini. Tidak hanya itu, aturan yang menyarankan setiap siswa dan siswi harus memiliki teman berpasangan juga membuat mereka semakin antusias untuk datang ke festival ini, terutama para murid lelaki. Karena, siapa tahu mereka tidak hanya mendapatkan teman berpasangan, tetapi juga mendapatkan pacar. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh mereka saat ini, kecuali untuk Deidara, dan Hidan yang tangannya baru saja sembuh. Mereka sedang memasang wajah mesum, sedangkan Kakuzu hanya menatap mereka datar.

Di lain tempat, seorang murid KSHS yang berambut pirang tampak biasa saja menyikapinya, tidak terlalu antusias seperti yang lainnya. Dia menuju tempat 'tongkrongan' yang dianggap sebagai tempatnya untuk bersantai sehabis sekolah.

"Hahh... kenapa harus diwajibkan datang. Padahal, yang dilakukan nanti hanya melihat – lihat, dan juga bermain _games_ yang diadakan sekolah.", ucap Naruto dengan suara mengeluh.

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya cukup lama menuju bukit itu, Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya; melihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga _Sakura_ sedang berdiri sendirian.

" _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"_ , Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu. Merasa jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, dia menegurnya, "Sakura-san."

Sakura yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan tersenyum senang, "Ah Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Naruto bingung, kemudian berdiri di samping gadis itu. Dia mulai membiasakan dirinya.

"O-eh tidak ada apa – apa.", balasnya gugup kemudian kembali melihat sekolahnya yang ramai, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Mereka semua kelihatannya semangat sekali ya. Sampai - sampai membuat tempat ini sepi. Padahal, biasanya mereka selalu kesini.", ucap Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar Sakura-san. Mungkin karena perayaan ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, sehingga mereka ingin merayakannya dengan meriah", balas Naruto yang masih melihat sekolahnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa Sakura-san?"

"Maaf jika pertanyaan ini menyinggungmu, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, tidak apa – apa. Tapi, apa dari dulu kau tidak memiliki teman?", ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Naruto sendiri sedikit menatap Sakura dengan bingung kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil kembali melihat sekolahnya, "Teman, ya? Aku rasa dulu aku mempunyainya, tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka juga menganggapku sebagai teman atau bukan."

Sakura perlahan tertunduk lesu karena tidak merasa nyaman mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Begitu ya. Maaf jika itu menyinggungmu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena yang terpenting, aku memiliki teman sekarang, yaitu kau dan Ino-san.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar..."

"Oh ya, masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tanyakan saja." Balas Naruto santai.

"A... ummm... Bagaimana jika misalnya mereka ingin menjadi temanmu. Katakan saja, mereka sangat mengidolakanmu, dan ingin menjadi temanmu. Bagaimana kau akan menyikapinya?", ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, "Mengidolakanku ya?", pikirnya sejenak kemudian tertawa kecil "Hehe... tentu saja aku akan sangat senang. Karena dengan begitu, mereka berarti mengakui keberadaanku dan menghargaiku bukan?, dan pada akhirnya, aku akan memiliki banyak teman.", ucapnya senang.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan itu padaku, Sakura – san?", lanjutnya.

Sakura sedikit gelagapan saat Naruto tiba – tiba bertanya padanya, "A-ah ti- bukan apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu tanggapanmu saja."

"Ooh, baiklah aku mengerti.", balasnya, kemudian kembali melihat seisi kota.

Sakura perlahan menutup matanya, sambil menghirup udara segar disana, _"Begitu ya. Sekarang aku mengerti. Dia memang berbeda dari Sasuke. Naruto cenderung lebih mampu untuk menghargai setiap usaha yang dilakukan orang, sedangkan Sasuke. Memang, dia adalah Uchiha yang jenius, namun dia sama sekali tidak terlalu peduli terhadap hal – hal yang tidak penting baginya."_

Dia kemudian membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arah lain, _"Sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah tipe yang mudah untuk bersosialisasi, sehingga, banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu sosok yang dapat menghargai orang lain."_

"Ne, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Sakura bingung, karena Sakura saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi. Entahlah. Mungkin ekspresi ceria baginya, "Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi, Izumo-san akan menjemputku. Jadi, sebelum itu, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"Selama aku bisa melakukannya, maka aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Ah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar.", Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kotak pensilnya, "Ini, kau hanya perlu membacanya, d-dan hanya perlu menjawab bisa atau tidak", dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi kecil dengan semburat merah yang tampak di kedua pipinya; menandakan bahwa ia malu.

Naruto kemudian membuka kertas itu, dan membacanya.

" _Are?"_ , batin Naruto sedikit tidak percaya saat membaca apa yang Sakura tulis untuknya.

 _._

' _ **Apakah kau bisa menemaniku saat festival ulang tahun Konoha Senior High School? Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak. Maaf jika terlalu terburu – buru**_ _.'_

 _._

Setelah membaca kertas itu, tatapan Naruto beralih pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya malu, pipinya semakin merona saat Naruto menatapnya, "B-bagaimana jab-jawabanmu?".

Naruto sebenarnya juga sedikit malu saat ini, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung, "Jika kau sama sekali tidak keberatan, maka, sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku."

"B-Bagus!-.. A-ah maksudku, baiklah kalau begitu. Temui aku disini 1 jam sebelum festival dimulai." Ucap Sakura yang tertunduk malu, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Naruto.", lanjut Sakura sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti Sakura-san."

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu padanya, Sakura dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat. Sementara Naruto, saat ini dia hanya melihat kepergian gadis itu.

Pandangannya beralih pada kertas yang dipegangnya saat gadis itu sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Awalnya, dia tidak percaya kalau Sakura mau pergi bersamanya, namun, ia semakin yakin, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto masih agak gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ditawari oleh seorang gadis untuk berjalan bersamanya.

" _Jadi... yang perlu kupikirkan sekarang adalah..."_

" _Apa yang akan ku kenakan untuk menghadiri festival nanti?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

Yah, walaupun tidak seberapa, setidaknya guru tidak membatasi atau melarang para murid untuk mengenakan pakaian bebas, asalkan sopan. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini. Meskipun dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan jaket hitam-orange miliknya yang kebetulan masih bagus untuk dikenakan, dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Saat ini, dia hanya menatap matahari yang tidak lama lagi akan tergantikan oleh bulan. Menikmati suasana sejuk di tempat dia berdiri saat ini.

"Naruto, maaf aku terlambat." Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Naruto alihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Naruto sejenak kagum melihat Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ yang sangat indah menurutnya. Dengan warna yang sesuai dengan rambut indahnya, dan beberapa lukisan tangan bunga _Sakura,_ sehingga menambah keindahan _yukata_ yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Menyadari Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya, rona merah di kedua pipinya pun tampak karena malu. Akhirnya dia berdehem pelan; berniat menyadarkan pemuda itu, dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"O-oh, ah.. itu sama sekali bukan masalah Sakura-san. Aku juga baru datang, dan lagipula, festivalnya juga baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi.", ucapnya, ketika ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Ucapnya pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

"..."

"..."

Sejenak, tidak ada percakapan di antara dua orang tersebut, sehingga hanya ada keheningan di tempat mereka saat ini.

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat kau mengenakan jaket itu. Kau terlihat lebih kere-n ah ma-maksudku lebih gagah dari sebelumnya.", ucap Sakura gugup karena malu, dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang belum hilang sedari tadi.

" _Apa yang barusan kukatakan"_ , batinnya pasrah.

Sementara Naruto yang menerima pujian dari Sakura juga sebenarnya agak malu, karena baru kali ini seorang gadis memujinya seperti tadi. Namun dia dapat mengendalikannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Kau... juga terlihat lebih mempesona dengan _yukata_ itu, benar – benar cocok dikenakan olehmu.", ucapnya tanpa menatap gadis di sampingnya, dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat gugup dengan seorang gadis.

Sementara Sakura yang baru saja mendengarnya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya perlahan karena dia benar – benar sangat malu sekarang, wajahnya yang memerah juga semakin terlihat jelas oleh Naruto, " _A-a-Arigatou_ ", balasnya terbata – bata.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?", tanyanya penasaran setelah melihat wajah gadis itu.

"T-tidak ada.", balasnya dengan gugup tanpa mengangkat kepalanya; tidak ingin wajahnya yang merah dilihat oleh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto, tanpa disadari mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas, "Apa kau sakit?".

"A-aku baik! Ak-aku sama sekali tidak sakit. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku", ucapnya dengan volume suara yang agak keras, karena Sakura terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba – tiba memperhatikannya seperti itu, seolah – olah pemuda itu sangat peduli dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah sekarang. Kelihatannya sudah banyak murid yang datang.", ajak Naruto pada Sakura setelah ia sejenak melihat banyak murid yang sudah datang di sekolahnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Ayo."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan juga, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Banyak murid yang menatap mereka. Ada yang memasang ekspresi bingung, terkejut, tidak percaya, dan ekspresi lainnya yang menggambarkan bahwa mereka benar – benar tidak menduga apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Eh, itu Sakura-san dengan... Naruto?"

"Mereka berdua...?"

"Wahh... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka."

"Menurutku? Bagiku mereka terlihat cocok."

Bisikan – bisikan itu keluar dari beberapa murid yang sedang memperhatikan mereka saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura?. Yah, mereka tampak biasa saja menanggapi apa yang mereka katakan, walaupun mereka berdua sebenarnya sedikit malu jika diperhatikan oleh banyak mata.

.

Tujuan semua murid saat ini adalah lapangan, karena festival itu akan dirayakan di lapangan sekolah mereka yang sangat luas. Walaupun hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, para murid Konoha Senior High School tampak tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka semua tampak sangat antusias. Bahkan, tidak ada satu pun murid yang tidak menghadiri festival sekolah mereka hari ini.

Sebelum dimulainya festival itu, awalnya para murid di absen oleh wali kelas masing – masing, kemudian kepala sekolah mereka memberikan beberapa pengumuman dan juga arahan kepada semua murid untuk merayakan festival sewajarnya, dan tidak diperkenankan untuk pulang sebelum festival kembang api diadakan, karena mereka akan kembali di absen setelah festival tersebut dijalankan di akhir acara.

Setelah pengarahan itu selesai, semua murid dipersilahkan untuk menikmati berbagai macam kegiatan yang disediakan sekolah, seperti mencicipi makanan yang dibuat oleh para OSIS, mencoba _games_ yang diadakan, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura, mereka tampaknya sedang melihat – lihat. Oh, dan sebelum itu, mereka berdua sempat tertangkap basah oleh Ino, lebih tepatnya, hanya Sakura yang tertangkap basah. Disaat mereka sedang menuju lapangan, Naruto sempat pergi ke toilet sejenak, sehingga Sakura harus menunggunya di koridor. Di situlah, Ino langsung menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi dan bertanya pada Sakura berulang kali, sampai – sampai Sakura kesal dibuatnya. Namun, Sakura dapat menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan kepada Ino, sehingga akhirnya dia mengerti dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia sempat mengatakan 'Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi' saat pergi meninggalkan Sakura, sehingga membuat dia lagi – lagi merona dan kesal akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita coba pergi ke sana. Aku ingin mencoba _takoyaki_ yang mereka buat", ajaknya pada Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura-san. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin mencobanya", balasnya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya menikmati festival itu, sama seperti yang lainnya. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia dan bersenang – senang malam itu. Tawa, canda, senyuman, mengiringi mereka berdua saat ini. Kemanapun Sakura berjalan, Naruto selalu berada di sampingnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dari sinilah, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang tidak ia kenali saat Sakura berada di dekatnya. Seperti sebuah bunga yang baru saja mekar untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Jadi, sekarang aku mengerti"_ , batinnya sambil tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **21.00.**

Merasa telah cukup bersenang – senang di sekolah. Mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat kembali ke bukit untuk melihat kembang api dari tempat itu. Dan tentu saja, mereka sudah mendapatkan izin dari pengawas dan tidak akan melakukan 'hal diluar batas'.

"Tadi itu cukup menyenangkan", ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap langit, melihat banyaknya bintang – bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu, dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya, " _Arigatou_ ", ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Aku juga berterima kasih, Sakura-san.", Naruto juga menatap Sakura lembut, "Aku juga bersenang – senang tadi.", katanya sambil membalas senyuman gadis itu.

 **DUAR!**

Tatapan mereka berdua beralih pada kembang api yang saat ini sudah mulai menghiasi langit malam. Banyak murid yang menyalakannya dari sekolah, sehingga membuat malam itu semakin terang.

"Indah sekali", ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar.", balasnya singkat.

 **DUAR!**

 **DUAR!**

Sakura perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Naruto sedang melihat indahnya kembang api yang menghiasi langit saat ini. Wajahnya pun mulai merona karena terlalu lama menatap wajah pemuda itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Tatapannya beralih pada tangan kanannya yang sangat dekat dengan tangan kiri milik Naruto. Awalnya dia malu. Namun, perlahan dia arahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan milik pemuda itu.

 **3cm.**

 **2cm.**

 **1cm.**

"Hm?"

Sakura baru saja menyentuh jari – jari tangan milik Naruto, namun pemuda itu tiba – tiba langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Sementara Sakura yang salah tingkah hanya gelagapan dan menundukkan kepalanya malu, "A-ah _G-Gomen_ , Naruto". Suaranya terdengar parau, seakan – akan gadis itu merasa bersalah padanya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sakura itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia juga secara perlahan...

 **Greb**.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Sakura yang merasakan itu sontak langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tulus, "Tidak apa – apa, Sakura-san."

"Apa kau keberatan?", lanjutnya.

"T-tidak sama sekali."

Naruto langsung tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya, membuat gadis itu semakin merona. Namun, perasaan malu gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya sekarang, karena saat ini. Dia sangat senang.

Sakura pun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, dan juga membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

Sejenak, mereka saling menatap. Sepasang Emerald bertemu dengan Sapphire. Dua pasang mata yang saling menikmati keindahan yang ada satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

 **DUAR!**

Lagi – lagi, mereka teralihkan oleh festival sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya kembali melihat kembang api itu, namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan selesai", ucap Sakura.

"Kurasa begitu. Ayo kita kembali, Sakura-san."

"Dan Naruto...".

"Hmm?"

"Panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Sakura, ya?", Naruto menatap langit – langit sambil berfikir, "Baiklah, Sakura.", ucapnya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Begitu lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Other Place.**

 **Kyoto Hospital.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Seorang pria dewasa terlihat terburu – buru berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan yang sedang dijaga oleh 2 orang pria berjaket hitam dengan lambang _whirlpool_ berwarna merah pada bahu kanan mereka.

"Iruka-san, akhirnya kau datang juga", ucap salah satu pria tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat.", balas Iruka.

"Apa kau datang sendiri kesini?"

"Tidak, aku kesini bersama Teuchi, tapi dia sedang berada di hotel sekarang. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan keluar sebentar."

" _Souka_ ".

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?", tanya Iruka dengan ekspresi panik.

Lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya sayu, "Masih sama. Walaupun mereka terkadang sadar, tapi mereka seolah – olah seperti mayat hidup. Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menatap ataupun mendengar kami, dan juga mereka sama sekali tidak ingin makan. Sehingga, dokter harus memberi mereka infus untuk membuat mereka berdua tetap bertahan."

Iruka menundukkan kepalanya menyesal, "Apa aku boleh melihat mereka? Sedikit saja."

"Silahkan, Iruka-san", pria itu membukakan sedikit pintu ruangan tersebut dan membiarkan Iruka mengintip ke dalamnya.

Iruka hanya melihat 2 orang yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di atas ranjang itu, membuat dirinya merasa sangat menyesal melihatnya. Dia pun menutup pintu itu secara perlahan.

"Apa organisasi itu tau kalian ada disini?", tanya Iruka.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka berada di 'markas' sekarang."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki-sama?", tanya pria itu.

Iruka tersenyum senang, "Dia baik – baik saja. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki – laki yang hebat..."

"Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya." Imbuhnya dengan suara parau.

Pria itu memasang wajah gembira dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Syukurlah. Setidaknya dia baik – baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke hotel. Aku akan kembali menjenguk mereka besok. Tolong jaga mereka."

"Kami akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawa kami." Ucap kedua pria itu bersamaan.

Iruka hanya tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya dari rumah sakit itu.

" _Naruto..."_

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

.

Author's Note.

Puji dan Syukur saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nya, saya bisa menulis Fanfic ini.

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca atau reader yang telah mau membaca, me-review, dan memberi kritik dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang telah diberikan, dan saya sangat menghargainya. Bagi review yang belum saya balas, saya minta maaf.

Saya juga minta maaf kalau fanfic ini upnya lambat sekali. Tapi untuk chapter kali ini, saya sedikit berusaha untuk menambahkan wordnya. Dan juga, apabila terdapat kesalahan, tolong beritahu saya, karena di chapter berikutnya saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Sekian.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

 **GignZ.**


End file.
